Siempre Habrá un Hogar
by Cristofer25
Summary: Últimamente las gemas de cristal han estado en una misión "secreta"evitando al pobre Steven. Solo le queda cuidar a Peridot en casa, pero al dejarlos solos tendrán muchas preguntas que tendrán que responderse. Por otro lado Steven se vuelve a encontrar a Lapis y Jasper en sus sueños gritando por ayuda, ahora Steven tendrá que salvarlas a todas como su familia. /Cover by Slimu art/
1. Hogar verdadero

**N/A: Les doy la bienvenida a mi primera historia de mi parte siendo novato haré lo mejor que pueda en esta historia que aparentara poco en este capitulo pero hay mucho que demostrar, muchas gracias.**

 ** _"El hogar no es un lugar ni mucho menos algun objeto material, las personas que te aman son la raíz de toda pasion; él gozo, la alegria, la tristeza y el amor"_ **

. . .

 **(acontecimientos después del capítulo demasiado lejos)**

 **Cover:Artist Slimu**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1: Hogar verdadero

Hay que recordad que entre las desgracias y las obstáculos, podemos afrontarlos en compañía para lograr vencerlos. Las familas se apoyan junto a los amigos que consuelan. Debemos aceptar su ayuda sin caer en vergüenza por pedirla, para eso estan ellos.

Otro cálido jueves como cualquier otro día para la pequeña ciudad playa, nos ubicamos en el hogar del particular joven Steven Universe precisamente en la cocina mientras se preparaba su merienda aprovechando que pasaban comerciales en la televisión de su programa favorito en un estreno que podría llamarlo algo imperdible para el mientras el estaba hablando con otra particular gema color verde.

"Entonces eso es una máquina para precalentar alimentos por hondas caloríficas, no?" peridot le gema técnico del planeta natal aún se encontraba perpleja de las tecnologías humanas del planeta tierra a pesar de algo primitivas algunas las encontraba fascinante.

"Ehhh… podríamos decir que es algo así" Steven quería evitar explicar las complejidades de ciertos aparatos ya que la gema verde a su lado últimamente estaba haciendo frecuentes preguntas de que eran esas cosas o como funcionaban lo usual, ahora que Peridot tenía su estadía actual con las gemas le resultana en terminos sencillos aburrido

"Entiendo…" Peridot se cruzó de brazos algo insatisfecha por la respuesta "y por qué no estamos en la estructura llamada granero sabes la importancia que es el trabajar en el taladro antes de la terrible calamidad que suceder-"

"Si Peridot lo sé, pero las chicas tenían que ir a una misión ya sabes" Steven interrumpió el discurso que siempre usaba peridot de la importancia de la destrucción del cluster

"No entiendo que puede ser más importante que salvar de la aniquilación de nosotros y este sucio planeta" Peridot murmuro con enojo, todo el tiempo que desperdiciaba en lo que podía ser la construcción del taladro lo pasaba siendo vigilada por el hibrido Steven.

"Bueno la verdad tienes razón, las gemas no me han dicho que están haciendo últimamente y perla siempre está algo nerviosa cuando se lo pregunto yo deber-"

 _PIIIIM_

El sonido de el microondas interrumpió a Steven olvidándose de todo lo demás solo corrió a sacar la su merienda aun olvidando también que estaba caliente

"¡Ahhh caliente, caliente, caliente!" Steve no le importo si se quemaba o no sus manos tenía que llegar a su cuarto de inmediato

Corriendo a su cama se sentó rápidamente para ver enfrente del televisor y encontrarse como pasaban los créditos de su capítulo imperdible Steven dejo su comida con cuidado aun lado de la camas y de rodillas pego un grito dramático de no viendo al techo "¡Nooooooooo! Porque tuve que calentar un burrito no precalentado "bajando sus brazos y cabeza de de la decepción de perder su capitulo imperdible quedo asi inmóvil por un par de segundos hasta que peridot fue corriendo abalanzándose sobre Steven

" ¡Steven! Estas bien que sucede es el cluster, acaso nos atacan ¡Steven! ¡Steve! " peridot frenéticamente le decía a steven mientras ella lo agitaba por sus hombros sin control ni la idea que la fuerza de las gemas era mucha causando que Steven se mareara con facilidad haciendo que cayera al suelo por la agitación " Steven … " hubo un breve silencio antes de ver como lentamente Steven se enderezaba a su habitual postura.

"No fue nada Peridot, tranquila no pasa nada no es el fin del mundo, bueno solo para mi… "miro al suelo con tristeza "solo olvídalo..."

Peridot tenía su rostro de confusión asimilando la reacción de steven hasta que solto una leve risita para calmar el ambiente " Jeje, está bien yo solo me aseguraba de que estabas bien" peridot miro de izquierda a derecha con rapidez era algo a vergonzante el como actuó así solo por un berrinche de Steven pero no fue el caso, ahora volvió sus ojos a Steven que ahora tenía una gran sonrisa y sus ojos de estrella en el, ahora el sabía lo que significaba al igual de su preocupación por ella, peridot también se Peridot por el

"Ooooh peridot tu acaso-" se empezó a acercar extendiendo sus brazos a la gema verde

"No lo hagas" peridot se arrepintió de lo que había hecho, mostrar ese nivel de preocupación por Steven era un detonante, dio pasos atrás sabiendo lo que venía pero era algo inevitable el afecto de Steven era algo que no podía detener el abrazo desprevenido la envolvió con el a pesar de que Steven era consciente de que a peridot no le gustaba mostrar sus emociones por los demás eso no detuvo su fuerte abrazo con cariño hacia ella

"Agghhh, ¡Ya te lo he dicho Steven!" peridot con rubor se libero del agarre de steven tomándose un momento para volverse a sentir mas cómoda " sabes muy bien que que no me gusta el afecto demostrado en esos abrazos, solo halagos " peridot volvió a gruñir a steven a pasar de que venían de la única forma inteligente que respetaba no era motivo para esos actos de dar afecto aun viniendo de el

"Esta bien Peridot yo lo siento " el respondió a perdiot con un tono de tristeza, Steven solo quería hacer a su amiga feliz desde que ella llego pero siempre se encontraba en el granero trabajando y siempre que la invitaba a algún lugar de ciudad playa ella solo se negaba, Steven solo quería demostrarle lo bien que es pasar un rato sin trabajar solo relajarse debes en cuando y aprender a disfrutar de la vida y bueno la vida es casi eterna para una gema, para que si siempre trabajaba duro todo el tiempo y eso la hace feliz pero quería enseñarle otras actividades que también la harían muy feliz.

"Debes entender la situación steven solo eres mi aliado en este planeta y nada más tu me das los recursos y la protección de las tont- gemas de cristal, recuerda que trabajo junto a las otras para mi propia supervivencia hasta mi rescate" peridot cruzo sus brazos y se voltio dejando su espalda a Steven

Steven reflexiono lo que había dicho su ¿amiga? Pero era asi como ella miraba a Steven solo como un protector, un aliado nada más a pesar de que ella ya sabía el significado de amigo que el mismo le conto a ella ni siquiera se molesto en considerarlo su amigo. Estos pensamientos invadían la mente de steven tenia que salir a tomar algo de aire no quería hacerse una mala idea de lo que ella digo a pesar de que así pareciera

Peridot seguía inmute esperando alguna respuesta de su fanfarroneo pero Steven solo camino dirigiéndose a la entrada de su casa con algo de indiferencia y con algo de tristeza. Peridot solo se limitó a observar como el se iba así nada mas sin dirigirle la palabra, Steven se voltea y ve a peridot confundida

"Tú me importas mucho Peridot" dijo decepcionado "A Pesar de vernos como el enemigo, tú debes saber que eres mi amiga" Steven termina cerrando la puerta y yéndose a un tristemente con la cabeza baja.

Solo se fue nada mas peridot no entendía lo que acababa de hacer una sensación de malestar recorrió su pequeño cuerpo era algo incómodo; sabía que lo que dijo había herido a Steven estaba muy mal haberlo menospreciado así, el era su mayor aliado, su compañero, su amigo… todo ese sentimiento eran difícil de comprenderlos.

* * *

todo era nuevo para ella esas emociones jamás nadie la trataba asi en el planeta natal sentía la culpa no debía tratar a su único amigo en toda su vida ni siquiera en el planeta natal existía ese acto de socializar visto como un acto nada productivo pero con Steven todo lo contrario junto a el desde el primer momento que lo conoció fue amable con ella aun que lo ignoro e intento matarlo no solo esa vez si no múltiples ocasiones y aun así saludaba a peridot con alegría de verla cuando se encontraban, todo eso lo afirmaba. "Si se preocupa…" Peridot llevo sus manos a la cabeza como si tuviera un dolor pero quizás si tenía un problema y tenía que conseguir respuestas disculpándose, revolviendo su cabello triangular aun que ni se revuelve manteniéndose aun firme.

"¡Steven! lo-" peridot no puedo notar por todo lo que tenia en mente que tropezó asi cayó al suelo desde las escaleras del cuarto haciendo que se extienda más esta historia, pero steven ya se había ido fuera de su alcance auditivo volviéndose a poner de pie aun tambaleado supo lo que tenia que hacer tenia que ir a esas primitivas edificaciones exponiéndose ante los peligros del exterior sin supervisión de las gemas pero tenia que hacerlo por el.

* * *

Volviendo con Steven el se encontraba caminando por la playa pateando una lata con sus sandalias pensando en lo que había pasado en la casa con peridot ( _Ser amigo de una gema que es del planeta natal es más difícil lo que creía_ ) pensante solo lo que conocía steven hasta ahora del planeta natal le daba una idea de como era: cruel, estricto, malo y seguramente muy limpio por ser gemas pero sucio en el sentido de muy malos ( _pobres gemas._ ) pensó; Lapis en su mensaje de advertencia dijo como era de diferente antes e incluso las gemas del planeta natal habían encarcelado a su amiga solo por salir de la tierra y regresar a su verdadero hogar. Steven no podía saber el grado de hostilidad del planeta natal y su líder una tal diamante amarillo que era descrita como muy cruel y dictadora de muchas gemas inocentes ordenándoles que hicieran cosas malas como a peridot e incluso a jasper siendo una gema tan fuerte también seguía a su líder

"ya entiendo tengo que ser mas comprensible" steven se dijo a si mismo para calmar su mente aun que ahora el se encontraba casi a las afueras de ciudad playa que tanto lo distrajo incluso perdió una sandalia

( _Bien hora de volver_ ) se dijo asi mismo. Steven empezó a retornar a casa para tener una charla con peridot.

* * *

La pequeña gema verde ahora estaba siguiendo el rastro de pisadas en la arena que dejo Steven la técnica de rastreo más sencilla hasta ver como se acercaba al local de la gran dona que le resultó muy extraño, la forma de la edificación era lo más notable pareciendo el alimento que ingería Steven al que llamaba dona ( _Mmm quizás vino aquí para buscar más provisiones para el_ ) Peridot empezó a acercarse a la estructura pero se llevó una sorpresa por lo que vio. Era un extraño animal terrestre de cuatro patas con pelaje blanco y negro [solo un cachorro dálmata] y estaba mordisqueando algo familiar que le pertenecía a su amigo la sandalia de steven aunque ella no sabía que solo la había perdido

"¡NO, no, no no!" peridot pudo imaginar lo horripilante escena que había pasado, esta bestia malvada embosco a su amigo y lo atrapo con sus fauces devorándolo y ahora estaba disfrutando jugando con su implemento para estabilizar su pie derecho

"Por qué, ni siquiera me disculpe con el… Steven" sus ojos empezaron a escurrir lagrimas por la pérdida ahora se sentía destrozada su único amigo en la vida ahora se ha ido para siempre

"¡TE DESTRUIRE POR LO QUE LE HICESTE!" Dejando aun lado su cobardia, con rabia y odio se abalanzo sobre el cachorro sin importarle si este la devoraba pero obtendría su venganza por Steven

"¡Guaff, Guaff!" el tierno cachorro juguetonamente esquivo a peridot mientras aun tenía la sandalia en su hocico dando inicio a una persecución chistosa y digna de subirla a internet .

* * *

A la distancia venia steven caminando con destino de vuelta a casa pero su intención de regresar fue interrumpida cuando pudo ver una silueta familiar a la distancia frente a la gran dona "¿peridot?" acelerando sus pasos pudo ver una gran escena muy adorable; la gema peridot en el suelo y estaba prácticamente empapada en babas del dálmata lamiendo su cara con ternura

"¡Basta! Ya te dije que me las pagaras ¡Agghh!" peridot seguía intentando levantarse pero el cachorro no la dejaba ir ya el se había encariñado con ella

Steven empezó a reír por lo que vio haciendo que Peridot volviera de su trance de la derrota que tuvo con la bestia fijándose al frente de ella pudo apreciar con alivio y alegría que Steven estaba justo hay sano y salvo, con fuerza alejo al dálmata de ella pare dirigirse a Steven sin pensar en su orgullo fue abrazar con todas sus fuerzas de gema

"Steven estás vivo!" Peridot grito con alegría mientras levantaba y estrujaba a Steven invirtiendo los papeles a la situación de antes perdiendo el aire de sus pulmones por la fuerza de agarre de peridot dejo a steven morado sin aire nuevamente

"oh jejeje lo siento, lo volví a hacer" peridot libero el agarre del abrazo que tenía dejando caer a steven jadeando por la falta de oxígeno, recuperándose otra vez de la asfixia Steven se endereza frente a peridot aun con la idea que tenía en mente

"Lo siento…" peridot sorprendió a steven por lo que había dicho ahora ella era la que se disculpaba por su comportamiento y tenía que explicarse bien

"Escucha Steven, yo lo siento mi actitud no fue la apropiada fui muy infantil, caprichosa y sobretodo malagradecida" peridot enumero con sus dedos cada palabra para describir sus actos merecidos que las otras gemas le dijeron a ella hace un tiempo en el baño y el granero, ahora con el conocimiento de las definiciones de parte de steven se pudo dar a entender mejor

"No peridot, yo ahora se por lo que pasas y entiendo que todo esto sea muy raro para ti; todo eso del afecto y los abrazos entiendo que no te gusten y está bien porque son nuevos para ti, no quiero verte confundida mereces respuestas y tus dudas sabes que yo te las responderé "Steven termino su disculpa hacia ella con una pequeña sonrisa

Pero peridot estaba helada, inmóvil a lo que escucho de steven como este hibrido se a convertido en lo más increíble que le a pasado en su vida; como antes nadie se preocupaba por ella en el planeta natal ninguna gema a la que llamar amiga pero este niño, la trataba especial y única no como en su labor ningún aliento de ánimo, ningún cumplido nada pero Steven, Steven a cambio la trataba con gran estima, disfrutaba de su compañía y apreciaba su trabajo e intelecto

"soy tan especial para ti…"peridot murmuro sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo aun perdida en sus pensamientos con la cabeza baja

"Eres increíble Peridot" fue la respuesta regocidejante de Steven a su murmuro

Peridot alzo la cabeza a steven y vio su sonrisa nuevamente su respuesta Sonrojo a la gema gruñona

"Peridot, eres una gema muy inteligente y no le digas a perla que te lo dije o se pondrá algo enojada, pero el punto es que de lo poco que te conozco eres una gema buena y has dado tu mejor esfuerzo al comprender las cosas de la tierra créeme ni otras chicas les gusta ciertas cosas a pesar de que ya han estado aquí miles de años jeje" steven sigue con su discurso halagante para peridot poniendo su mano en su nuca

"bueno y a pesar de como nos conocimos ya sabes en la guardería, y todas la veces que casi intentas matarnos como con el láser letal de la nave y la trampa mortal" peridot se retorció al escuchar esa parte, fue un gran error por las circunstancias de encuentro, con sus ojos cerrados deseaba deshacer todas esas acciones y comenzar de nuevo, claro que se merecía todas esas acusaciones por que era verdad ella actuó para lastimarlos

"Pero" peridot abrió sus ojos por lo que faltaba que dijera steven quizás merecía un castigo pensó cualquier cosa para reparar lo que hizo

"¿P-pero?" peridot pregunto con la garganta seca por lo que faltaba que dijera steven

"Pero, se que actuaste así por miedo y temor, estabas en un planeta desconocido y con nosotros persiguiéndote para que las gemas te capturaran o destruyeran tu gema y yo no quería eso" peridot se extrañó por lo que había dicho Steven, el seguío hablando con una sonrisa cálida hacia ella

"Yo solo quería escuchar tu historia y saber quien eras pero las chicas no me iban dejar hablar contigo solamente, por eso te libere y las convencí para que estuvieras a mi cuidado, no quería dejarte en una burbuja para siempre, eso es muy malo."

Todo eso lo confirmaba. El joven híbrido producto de un extrañó sentimiento si se preocupaba por ella, y ella desprecio eso. En un principio solo acepto trabajar para las gemas solo por su propia supervivencia y luego intentaría volver al planeta natal con todo lo familiarizado para ella pero por otra parte ni siquiera la líder se a molestado en enviar una nave de rescate para ella o Jasper que era más condecorada que ella por sus hazañas en guerras, sabía que las gemas inútiles y defectuosas eran recicladas o puestas en experimentos horribles, pero valía realmente la pena esta misión solo fue asignada a ella nada más, y con señal de auxilio o no, sabía que las gemas son reemplazadas y ya se habían olvidado de ella por otra como ella en el planeta natal y todo eso a comparación con lo que encontró aquí junto a steven donde podía ser útil una vida aquí todos estos pensamientos fueron demasiados incluso para la gran mente de Peridot era una decisión de ética y moral hacia ella misma. Elegir entre; su hogar, sus cosas y su puesto de trabajo obligado sin elecciones para siempre si es que no se equivocaba en algo y la desechaban o esto, una vida libre junto a este hibrido medio gema, medio humano que la hacia sentir que era útil de verdad junto a las otras gemas de cristal toleraban mas a sus caprichos y Peridot ya emepzaba a entenderlas a ellas lo acomplejadas que eran.

"Hey, Peridot ¿estás bien?" Steven noto como los ojos de peridot tenían algunas lágrimas escurriendo, es por lo que dijo algo tubo que decir para ponerla así y no le gustaba como se miraba, triste

La joya volvió a su realidad. "Yo, solo me siento algo mal" Peridot se secó las lágrimas de su cara con vergüenza por steven no queria que la vieran asi, tan arrepentida y triste.

"No tengas pena, si quieres llorar solo hazlo no tienes que guardártelo, nadie está viendo" steven se voltio para cumplir de que nadie la vería llorar

"Ya basta, te dije que estoy bien" Peridot gruño con normalidad nuevamente, terminando de secar las lagrimas.

"Bien, esa es la Peridot que conozco" Steven extiende su brazo justo enfrente de peridot con la mano abierta como una invitación a que la tomara como cuando estuvieron juntos en la guardería para no separarse de uno al otro.

"Vamos a casa" Steven dijo con simpatía esperando la mano de su amiga del espacio.

Peridot vio con sorpresa la invitación de steven pero esta vez no se retractaría, aun quedaban muchas dudas pero ella sabía lo que elegiría, ya tenía su respuesta y esta vez no dudaría por el sonrojo en su mejias.

"C-claro, vamos" ella toma la mano de Steven ahora ambos estaban de la mano firmemente, ambos empezaron a retornar juntos a casa.

* * *

Dentro del local de la tienda de donas se encontraba Sadie enfrente de la tienda con una leve sonrisa por todo lo que vio escucho, claro lo presencio todo.

"¿Que fue todo eso?" Lars venia de la oficina de empleados de su sexto descanso del día preguntándose qué pasaba con sadie y que miraba a travez del vidrial

"Nada solo Steven reconciliándose con su nueva amiga la gema verde " sadie volvió al mostrador contenta por lo que había visto dejando a Lars viendo como se iban los dos amigos y notando el extravagante peinado de nacho de esa gema.

"¡Es que nada en esta ciudad puede ser normal!"

SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO: Pero aún quedaban dos gemas, ambas prisioneras de una y la otra, atrapadas en sueños y recuerdos, pronto Steven tendría que lidiar con ellas y salvar a la menos esperada.

* * *

 **N/A: Bueno, no estuvo tan mal supongo, quizás me vaya mejor en la pesadilla. Comenten y opinen ya que siempre es bueno saber que piensan al respecto.**

 **sin mas nos leemos luego.**


	2. El sueño del prisionero

**N/A: Gracias a las opiniones de verdad las opiniones me motivan jakobs, lobo hibiky y a un desconocido amable por calificar mi trabajo, de verdad gracias este capítulo está más emocionante.**

 **" _Cuando crees conocer a alguien, te equivocas del mal acerca de esa persona._** ** _Puedes sorprenderte al encontrar la otra cara de la moneda en esta. "_**

 **Cover: Artist Slimu**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2: El sueño del prisionero

El día esta muriendo, las brazas del sol acunaba el cielo anaranjado luciendo todo su esplendor a la ciudad costera. Se aproximaba las horas más oscuras y muchos se dejarían abrazar.

Cansancio, era todo lo que podían sentir ambos amigos que iban de la mano. Después de todo lo que habían pasado al medio dia, Steven e incluso la gema Peridot estaban exhaustos por todo lo que expresaron el uno al otro y aun que fue duro se sentían en paz. Se desasieron de un gran peso de encima en el sentido metafórico claro, aun necesitaban un merecido descanso. Un reposó revitalizador.

Llegando a la casa playa de Steven, ambos escucharon algunos ruidos que venían de la sala, Steven se puso en alerta y lentamente abre la puerta observando como perla estaba partiendo de nuevo, asi sin decir nada, yendo a ¿donde y para qué? por los últimos días las gemas de cristal han estado partiendo demasiado sin ver a Steven dejando notas escritas en el refrigerador con lo típico que escribiría una madre ausente.

/Lo siento Steven llegaremos tarde hoy pero ya estarás dormido, te dejamos algo de comida en el micro. bye te amamos att: Garnet, Perla y Amatista./

Steven leyó con tristesa la nueva nota que dejaron en la refrigeradora. ¿Por que se apartan tanto y que están haciendo sin mí? Es las preguntas dolorosa del joven Steven el ver algo distante ahora a las gemas lo deprimía un poco, no tenia simplemente una idea que es lo qué hacían sin o por que lo evitaban tanto.

"Steven ¿estás bien?" Peridot vio claramente la situación. él no estaba bien, las gemas últimamente salían y casi no lo veían ni hablaban todo por una misión que cruel es interponer una misión en la amistad… Peridot se retractó en ese pensamiento con su vivo ejemplo de ella misma.

El joven solto un corto suspiro. "Si solo estoy cansado, quiero ir a dormir..." Steven lentamente se fue a la cama, no tenía nada de hambre tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y tenía que alejarlas un rato, pero aun asi se fue a la cama con su mismo atuendo acostándose por toda la fatiga de su cabeza.

El joven termino despidiéndose soñoliento. "Buenas noches Peridot, descansa" con esas últimas palabras steven se durmió rápidamente, peridot por otra parte esta confusa aún se encontraban en el ocaso del sol y ni siquiera era de noche pero le siguió la corriente por ser su amigo.

"B-Buenas noches, Steven..." Peridot dijo con algo de empatía hacia el chico, ahora ella se dirijo al baño donde pasaba el rato segura aun que quería seguir hablando con Steven ella tenía también muchas cosas en la cabeza tenía que decisiones personales muy difíciles en mente.

La joya verde cierra la puerta del baño despacio y ve la cama improvisada que le habia regalo Steven. aunque ella se negó la primera vez con lo de las gemas no necesitan reposar su cuerpo, peridot sentía interesante el acto de dormir algo que los terrestres hacían para recuperar sus energías quizás funcionaria con ella esta noche. Peridot se acuesta acurrucada repitiendo el proceso de hibrido y solo se extendió cómodamente pensando en lo que le había dicho solo aquella noche que la invito a dormir solo tenia que "Relajarse y cerrar los ojos…" ( _No existe mal en probar no, gracias_ _Steven_ …) la gema se desconecto al que era una ridícula accion terrana, pudo encontrarle algo bueno.

* * *

 _Sueño de Steven_

Nuestro escenario acostumbrado regresaba a lo familiar.

Steven devuelta a sus risas. "Oh Perla eres tan graciosa jajaja" todos rieron alegremente con elegancia mientras cada uno sostenía una taza de té vacías platicando con su familia; las gemas de cristal reunidas en la fiesta de té de steven en su isla privada de azúcar claro, ubicada en medio del océano indico de chocolate.

"Hey Garnet me sirves mas aire en mi taza" Amatista se inclina para recibir más de la nada de su te y Garnet claro le ofrece de la tetera vacía pues todo era un sueño hilarante, pero aun asi Steven se sentía tan bien en su fantasía sueño o no el se encontraba muy feliz.

"¿Más aire Steven?" peridot se dirigió a steven con una sonrisa cálida, pero ella estaba con sus potenciadores nuevamente haciendo que steven se sorprendiera al verla

"¡Peridot estas aquí con tus brazos y piernas robóticas genial! Como" Steven estaba anonadado por volver a ver a su amiga así

"Jaja, claro que estoy aquí, donde más debería estar si no es con mi familia y mi lindo y pequeño Steven" peridot dijo con alegría apretándole un cachete

Steven se encontraba a punto de llorar por felicidad al ver esta hermosas escena que el tanto había soñado o soñaba no lo sé es algo paradójico, el punto es que por fin veía como las gemas daban su confianza como amiga a lo que fue su enemiga una vez

"¿Steven? No quieres tu aire en el té o no " Peridot revolvió juguetonamente el cabello de Steven con sus dedos flotantes.

Un sueño, una utopía convertida en realidad "C-Claro, me alegro de que por fin tengamos tiempo todos juntos" Steven dijo con mucha alegría cerrando sus ojos tan feliz y radiante de estar con su familia…

…

"Oh no" Steven sabia lo que pasaba la sensacion familiar se desvanece, llevándolo aún plano cruel.

El alegre escenario con su familia había desaparecido dejando solo oscuridad fría y vacía tal como su última transición a la mente de Lápiz y Jasper pero ya había dejado de tener esas transiciones cuando vio como lápiz aceptaba esa parte sufría el cambio como… la fusión por odio Malaquina.

"No de nuevo..." Inmerso, Steven noto el resplandor del suelo, radiante y como sus pies ya estaban mojados por el agua iluminesente del suelo tenia. Ya comprendieno la situación, pero a pesar de lo que paso la última vez no dejaría la oportunidad de razonar con Lápiz para liberarla ya que tenia in mejor discurso, Steven se armó de coraje y empezó a caminar con pequeños chapoteos en sus pies

Con miedo y alertado; Steven empezó a rondar por el páramo oscuro pudo ver una enorme figura, era malaquina la cual permanecía inmóvil con sus cuatro ojos cerrados mientras estaba encadenada con unas cadenas echas de agua aun así daba miedo parecía meditando o dormida, steven se limito a confirmarlo hablándole aunque fuese arriesgado tenía que hacer algo, ya no las quería ver asi en su estado de odio

Acercándose aun con miedo con la reacción de la fusión Steven susurro

"Malaquina...?" no hubo respuesta de la fusión solo el incómodo silencio seguía retumbante entre los presentes

"Lapis… Jasper ... ¿Hola?" seguía sin ninguna respuesta por parte de la fusión pues parecía estar en un trance muy profundo algo que mantenía calmada a la fusión de parte de Lápiz por sus milenios en aquel espejo que la mantuvo prisionera

"¡LAPIS, JASPER DESPIERT-" Steven se llevó las manos tapando su boca por el grito desesperado. pensó que obtendría alguna reacción pero malaquina seguía sin inmutarse por el estruendo del grito, Steven empezó a rodear a la fusión para verla mejor notando su estado; el como había cadenas para cada uno de sus brazos que conectaban al agua y esa cara de tranquilidad, se miraba tan pacifica asi de calmada no daba nada de miedo no, la verdad ( _se mira tan bonita, ojalá pudiese hacer más_ ) una pequeña sonrisa se formo Steven si no fuera una fusión en base al odio, si hubiera echo algo mas de sentirse inútil el dia en el que llegaron las gemas del planeta natal se sentía tan impotente ante aquellas circunstancias que lastimaron a su familia y infundio el miedo en sus amigos aquel día.

Steven se acercó a Malaquina teniendo en mente lo dicho Garnet sobre la fusión por odio que llevaría a su propia destrucción si continuaban asi, con eso en mente Steven puso su mano en un brazo de malaquina sin temor a despertarla, temia tanta rabia y tristesa al no poder hacer nada.

"Lapis, por que tuviste que hacerlo…" con su cabeza baja una pequeña lagrima se le escapa de la cara cayendo al agua creando una pequeña onda de expansión suficiente para que malaquina abruptamente abriera sus ojos y viera lo que la despertó del trance

"¡TU!" Malaquina rugió con fuerza haciendo que steven diera grandes pasos atrás por precaución mientras malaquina forcejea las cadenas que la mantienen prisionera intentando llegar a Steven

"¡Por qué estás aquí! tu no deberías estar aquí rose es decir Steven " aun existía un conflicto dentro de ella al parecer

Steven ve como no podía librarse de las cadenas de agua gracias por parte de Lapis asi no tenia que temer bueno solo a la enorme fusión aparentemente enojada

Steven cierra su puño, tenía suficiente ya era hora de actuar tenia que hacer algo

Decidido a romper su esquema. "¡YA BASTA!" Steven grito con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que malaquina se detuviera de forcejear

El joven continúa replicando a la monstruosa fusión. "¡YA BASTA ESTOY CANSADO DE TODO ESTO!" Una pausa para recuperarse "Lapis… por que debes hacer esto, porque te haces daño ¿solo por mi?, eso es una muy injusta escusa, hacerte daño a ti misma ¡ES QUE NO LO VEZ, JASPER NO ES TU PRISIONERA TU TAMBIEN LO ERES!" Steven empezó a jadear, Malaquina estaba estupefacta ante la pequeña gema que le gritaba con tanta fuerza, el joven empañado tomo todo el aire que pudo para continuar

"¡Ahora tienes que ser Malaquina para protegerme porque, solo de Jasper! nada más para tu información puedo cuidarme yo solo" Steven no pudo controlar sus lagrimeó,Derrotado por si mismo, vencido se echo en el suelo mojado ignorando su la presencia de la fusión.

"Por qué debes de hacerte daño tu solo querías ser libre, yo solo quería que fuéramos amigos …"

"Steven …" Una voz apacible le respondió.

Steven levanta su cabeza incredulo para su agrado encontrándose únicamente con la dulce gema azul del océano. Lapislázuli, su amiga de verano.

"¿Lapis?" Steven murmura acercándose más hacia ella pero ver a la joya con una cara de tristeza muy apagada lo detuvo.

"Steven, no puedo simplemente no puedo, no dejare que jasper te lleve a su líder no has visto las cosas que ella hace, tu no podrí-"

"¡No es cierto no soy débil puedo convocar mi arma y tengo a mi familia para combatir juntos, solo des fusiónate y ven conmigo Lapis no quiero verte así mas tu mereces ser feliz… ya basta deja ir a Jasper estoy seguro que podremos arreglarlo hablando déjala ir y- "

"¡CALLATE!, DIJE QUE NO!" Steven Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, el como Lapis le grito asi de fuerte ahora su rostro solo se encontraba únicamente el odio.

La joya azul consumida en ira "¡Ella se merece esto y debe sufrí por todo lo que a echo, tú no has visto lo que Jasper a echo ella es un monstros y pagara por todo voy a- ¡AHH!-" Lapis fue cortada por el arrastre a de las aguas a sus pies hundiéndola como aquella vez con mas rapidez se zambulló tan rapido como apareció.

"¡Lapis no vuelve!" Steven intento sujetarle, pero fue inútil fue demasiado rápido. Sintiendo un dejavú ahora Jasper estaba detrás de el con sus cadenas tosiendo

"Rose…" la presencia fue confirmada dejandole helado el corazón.

"Jasper" Steven se voltea con terror al ver a la gema del planeta natal enfrente su yo echada en el suelo.

"Rose por que dejas que pase esto Ahhhg-" Jasper pudo romper una cadena pero empezó a ser arrastrada de nuevo lentamente con agitación steven vio su mirada de miedo y desesperación.

"¡NOOO! No mas, ¡Rose no le creas ella esta loca!, has que pare ella me va a matar porfa-"jasper era tragada lentamente frente a Steven al ver como se mostraba impotente por la situacion el tuvo suficiente de ser inutil y era ahora o nunca.

"¡TE TENGO!" Steven pudo esta vez aferrarse a la mano liberada de Jasper pero aun con todas sus fuerzas eran arrastrados lentamente y aun en duda con ella el ya no quería ver a nadie sufrir no la dejaría ir a pesar de ser ella, pero fue todo realmente inútil ambos eran tragados por las aguas hacia la oscuridad profunda.

…

…

...

"Aaaauuh... Mi cabeza" Steven se empieza a levantar del suelo con mareos y jadeos.

Se logra poner de pie, con esfuero de abrir sus ojos a una visión algo borrosa logra estabilizarse y reconocer lo que pasaba notando a simple vista donde se encontraba; un cuarto algo oscuro encerrado solo con cuatro paredes, grilletes en la pared, algunas rocas, mucho polvo y lo único que iluminaba el lugar era una débil luz roja que provenía arriba en el techo pareciendo ser el exterior solo que abarrotado únicamente pasaba la luz. ¿cómo había llegado ahí? Steven empezó a dar vueltas por la celda, pero no encontraba ninguna salida simplemente no había forma alguna de salir

"¡¿HOLA HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ?!" no hubo ninguna respuesta, estaba solo en esa extraña celda y todo por no tratar de salvar a su amiga, porque tenía que ser tan débil, steven se pegó de espalda contra una oscura esquina y se sentó con ese pensamiento atormentándolo quería estallar en llantos pero para que iba a servir eso solo seguiría siendo un bebe llorón tenía que madurar por todos en su vida

"Veras que serás muy fuerte" una voz débil se acercaba

Steven se asustó y permaneció en las sombras para no ser visible ante lo desconocido, ¿de donde venía esa voz? ¡el techo! posó su mirada como se abría la compuerta y noto como una figura alta sujetaba y a la más pequeña.

"Recuerda lo hago por tu bien, por nosotros, por todos" la figura alta arroja a la mas pequeña a la celda sin notar a Steven en las sombras y cierra dejando únicamente a steven y a la figura pequeña solos

Steven escucha como la pequeña figura empieza a llorar en silencia gimiendo por algún dolor steven no le queda más que hacerse aun con miedo a lo que podrá ser

Lentamente pero con cuidado sin hacer ruido Steve se acerca para mejorar su visión de la figura con la poca luz roja del cuarto, sus ojos se agrandan por lo que ve (Es una niña, que hace una niña aquí) Steven se acerca más mientras sonaban mas los llantos de la pequeña niña dándose cuenta de quien era ( No puede ser tu-)

Incrédulo ante el reconocimiento se susurro así mismo. "¿Jasper?" ¿como era posible esto?, el cómo, solo llegaba eso a su mente

Un gemido casi de dolor. "¡No te me acerques!" la pequeña jasper corrió a la esquina más iluminada huyendo de él yéndose, Steven pudo ver mejor la imagen de jasper, solo parecía una niña de su misma estatura, un pelo corto que le llegaba nada más a los hombros y lo más sorprendente, no tenía ninguna de sus marcas rojas en su cara ni en su brazo derecho algo que dejo helado a Steven nota como ocultaba su otro brazo izquierdo.

Con una voz completamente rejuvenecida continuó en lágrimas. "¡Ya basta! Seré una buena gema pero por favor ya no sigas" El miedo y lágrimas era lo único que se encontraban en el rostro de la pequeña jasper; la Jasper que conoció la malvada y seria Jasper la que lo aprisiono y casi acaba con su familia, reemplazándola con esta versión de ella. ¿Que estaba pasando? Sin idea, aun asi tenía que calmarla no soportaba verla así simplemente no era la naturaleza de Steven ser indiferente ante la necesidad de ayudar.

El muchacho logra calmarse y entro en razón con la gema "Hey, oye yo no te voy hacer daño de acuerdo" Steven levanta sus manos mostrando que están vacías sin ninguna intensión hostil, Jasper lo ve con confusión ante el ser parado delante de ella.

Al igual que el joven, la gema también tenia su derecho a desconfiar. "¡Quien eres y que haces aquí! " Jasper exigió respuestas ante el ser extraño.

"S-soy Steven y no te hare nada" Steven dijo humildemente, sin ninguna intención. Contestó sincero.

"V-vete no ves que tengo que sufrir aquí ¡Lárgate!" Jasper estallo en llantos de nuevo, ocultando su cara contra las rodillas revelando su brazo lo que le había pasado. Steven se horrorizo por lo que vio, su brazo izquierdo estaba con las marcas rojas sintiendo el poco calor que emanaba de este era reciente.

"Tu brazo que le pas-, ¡porque te han hecho eso!" Steven no podía imaginarse por qué hacerle eso a esta pequeña gema. La rareza de la situación se intensificaba.

Jadeando "E-ella dice que quiere probarme sol-" Jasper apenas podía hablar el dolor por las marcas seguían ahí no dejaba de llorar sabía que le esperaba mas… mucho mas.

"¡¿Quieren probarte pero tú solo eres una gema pequeña eso es demasiado cruel no deberían para que te prueban!?" Steven seguía horrorizado por lo que le han hecho.

"M-mi resistencia, prueban a las gemas recién hechas para ver su resistencia, tengo que aguantar sin caer en estado gema si no dejare de servirles y-" Steven se sorprendio apenas solo unos días tenia Jasper como podían ser tan malvados esa idea enojo a Steven que corto a Jasper ella se empezó a calmar la preocupación de él Steven parecía verdadera sin ninguna intención de dañarla.

"¡No digas eso! Jasper tu eres una gema muy fuerte pero aun asi lo que te hacen aquí es horrible, tenemos ¡ Que sacarte de aquí!"Steven se mostró firme por lo que dijo, aun no tenía idea de lo que sucedía, el cómo llego hasta aquí pero eso poco le importo, no le importa si esta gema era mala o seria aun confuso pero ahora se centraría en escapar.

" P-pero ¿como sabes mi nombre? , ¿como me conoces?" No sentia respuestas concretas para la confianza de la gema naranja.

"Eso, eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es salir de aquí y ponerte a salvo" jasper estaba aún confundida por el Steven que se interesó en ella exigirá respuestas también pero después

"Por qué haces esto por mi" entonces cual era el motivo de el Steven para empezar, por que sacarla de aquí y preocuparse tanto por la que es o será su enemiga.

"Porque eres una gema recién nacida y no has hecho nada para ser tratada así deberías ser libre y feliz, ahora vamos ven" Steven extendió su mano hacia ella esperando que la tomara aun que ella estaba confusa de lo que trataba de hacer ella solo la tomo

"Está bien vamos" sujetándose se logra poner de pie junto a sus esperanzas gracias a el raro Steven. Aun con la cicatriz, aLa gema anaranjada se retuerce de dolor al movimiento sin control de su brazo le dolia.

El joven tuvo presente la carga que significaba para la gema torturada, solo se le ocurrió ayudarla como pudiese. "Oh , espera" Steven dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa dejándolo con su camiseta blanca.

"Ven déjame ayudarte" Steven amablemente pidió el brazo de jasper pero ella aun sentía desconfianza por lo que haría.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Jasper se retrae con desconfianza.

"Descuida, envolveré y lo sujetare para que al moverte no tengas que tocarlo así se sentirá más aliviado" Steven dijo con tranquilidad para asi saber que queria ayudarla, Jasper cierra sus ojos entregándole el brazo.

"B-bien pero hazlo rápido lo menos que pido es que sea indoloro-"

"Listo" Steven termino agradeciendo mentalmente por la técnica que aprendió de Connie sobre primeros auxilios algo de verdad muy útil.

"Entonces ¿Como lo sientes?" ahora Jasper tenía su brazo envuelto con la camisa de pasando por su cuello como soporte tal como un yeso. Ya no mas ardor constante por sostener su brazo y se sentía cómodo gracias a la tela de la camisa, claro no libraba de todo el dolor pero ayudaba en algo se sentía mas aliviada y solo quedaba agradecer al misterioso ser.

"Se siente mucho mejor, G-gracias" Jasper miro a Steven con algo de felicidad sin duda el lo que le hizo para a acomodar su brazo ahora se sentía mejor

"Bien, ahora a lo nuestro debemos salir de aquí" Steven replanteo

Era muy evidente que el ser Steven se preocupa "¿C-como lo haremos ?"

"Pues solo hay una entrada arriba asi que es nuestra única salida" Steven señalo hacia el techo con esperanza de encontrar alguna idea…

"Eso ya lo intente, escalar no se puede y solo llego a la mitad de altura si salto" Jasper no quería romper las esperanzas de salir pero tenía que decírselo aunque fuera duro de digerir

Steven se sorprendió por lo que oyó era una idea así trono chasqueo sus dedos en señal de ello

"A ja! tengo una idea" Steven dijo felizmente hacia Jasper pero ella se sorprendió al ver esa forma de frotar los dedos que producen ese sonido se escuchó genial el como lo hizo

La gema anaranjada quedo estupefacta ante la peculiar acción del joven a su lado."¿Que fue eso?, como hiciste eso" Jasper señalo la mano de Steve a lo que el comprendió a lo que se refería.

"¿Chasquear los dedos? , oh es fácil te prometo que te muestro como se hace pero primero te diré ¿cual es el plan para salir de aquí? ok" Steven dice con algo de prisa no quería perder más tiempo, si volvía esa figura alta se acaba el sueño de libertad para la joya todavía pura e inocente.

"Claro entiendo, pero… ¿que es ok?" Jasper solo seguía confundida ante las expresiones raras del el Steven.

* * *

"¡Estas lista!" Steven alerto a jasper y ella asintió confirmando que entendía el plan y ya esta lista para la acción.

"¡Bien ahora!" Steven grito con fuerza, esta era su señal.

Como tan pronto Jasper comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia Steven saltando hacia, como él activo su escudo rosa utilizando también todas sus fuerzas junto a su peso para impulsar a Jasper hacia el techo"¡Ahhh! Jasper salió disparada hacia el techo con el plan en mente ahora activo su casco y como una bala de cañón golpea la entrada sellada explotando saliendo con éxito hacia afuera de la celda viendo a Steven tenia sus ojos con estrellas el plan había funcionado con gran existo

"Jasper ¿estás bien?" Steven grito al exterior temía que Jasper se había hecho algún daño

"¡Siii! Claro que funciono ahora espera te sacare de ahí" Jasper grito con tanta alegría hacia Steven mientras el espero medio minuto hasta volver a ver a jasper por el hueco trayendo algo muy grande

"Cuidado abajo" Jasper advirtió a Steven y este se hizo a un lado para que dejara caer una gran piedra lo suficientemente alta para escalarla, lentamente llegando casi al hueco jasper dándole su mano derecha para agarrarla aunque sin esfuerzo Jasper nota lo liviano que es el Steven y Joven apenado nota lo fuerte que es ella a pesar que es una gema recién nacida.

"Woow eso fue increíble gracias Steven yo- yo-" Jasper quería volver a llorar pero esta vez de alegría ahora sentía la briza del aire jugar con su pelo y al ver a su salvador enfrente de ella simplemente no encontraba las palabras adecuadas así que Steven dejo el resto con un abrazo claro cuidando su brazo adolorido, pero que es lo que está sintiendo ahora se espetaba Jasper, una especié de ataque si lo es, es el peor de todos.

"Ehhh.. Steven que haces sujetándome?" Jasper levantó una ceja, ajena del extrañó apreton del ser.

El impulso fue quien habló en el joven acostumbrado a dar afectó a quien lo requería. En este caso tendria que ir más despacio tal como Peridot. "¡Oh! jeje, lo siento esto se llama abrazo y es la muestra de afecto y felicidad que se hace cuando estás muy feliz con alguien jeje" Steven se sintió realmente apenado algo avergonzado por ver a Jasper en parte feliz y sonriente este se sonroja mientras ella acepto el abrazo que compartían (Es muy cálido y agradable) pensó al final viniendo de el …

Se llevaron un par de segundos pero Steven fue quien rompió el abrazo ya se había sumergido demasiado con Jasper tenía algo de rubor, tuvo que sacudir un poco su cabeza ahora se encontraban en el exterior, en lo desconocido.

Steven se aleja un poco de la joya anaranja y ve que hay en los alrededores notando lo más obvio un cielo rojizo y gris, el páramo se distinguen edificios y fabricas escupiendo mucho humo de ellas y estaban en una especie de basurero con mucha chatarra extraña alrededor de ellos vaya yermo este concluyó.

"Bien, aún falta escapar de esta zona pero a donde" Steven se dijo, llevado la mano a la barbilla en su modo pensador, todo era desconocido para el, ni siquiera tenia idea de donde estaba pero tenia que ser útil de un modo u otro podrían ser capturados y esa no es una opción.

"Fácil, hay que ir mas allá de la frontera rosa, por allá es nuestro única esperanza" jasper señala con entusiasmo no muy lejos en una colina sin vegetación.

Steven arquea una ceja confundido. "¿Frontera rosa?" algo sonaba familiar pero no podía asimilarlo una frontera de color rosa era eso.

"Claro eres de ahí, vi tu escudo y su emblema, obvio no" Jasper señala el estómago a la piedra preciosa rosa al descubierto.

Que significaba eso de la frontera rosa y por qué Jasper lo relaciono con esta, las preguntas tenían que ser respondidas, todo era demasiado confuso y Steven tenía que averiguarlas pronto...

SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO: "El recorrer el extraño yermo junto a jasper es algo aterrador pero debo ser fuerte no la abandonare a ella, ahora ella es… ella es mi amiga"

 **N/A: Muchos creen que en un futuro veremos en Steven Universe a Jasper, Lapis y Peridot como gemas de cristal suena descabellado pero ahora Peridot se les unió por trabajo… bueno por obligación más bien si no todos explotaran bueno, opinen que tal les pareció el capítulo nos leemos luego**


	3. Despertar decisivo

**_"Un verdadero amigo es capaz de tocar tu corazón desde el otro lado del mundo"_**

 **Cover: Artist Slimu**

* * *

CAPITULO 3: Despertar decisivo

Amplia la vista y ya no encontraras el paraje de campos verdes o el océano azul lleno de vida de aquella ciudad playa humilde que conoces; lo único que encontraras son solo tierras maltratadas, reemplazándola por grandes cantidades de basura metálica y rara sin vida alguna dejando con una soledad incomoda mientras escuchas fuerte maquinaria en la distancia de aquellas fabricas que solo escupían su ennegrecido humo combinándose junto al cielo rojizo formado nubes de suciedad oscuras. No es un paisaje nada agradable todo lo contrario para nadie pero de cierta forma era fácil adivinar donde se encontraba el joven Steven medio gema, medio humano pero era difícil entender como había llegado allí al planeta del que tanto mencionaban era peor de lo que se imaginaba aún que para su consuelo se encontraba con compañía junto con la versión joven de la que conoció alguna vez como la gema más temible alguna vez Jasper.

Mientras caminaban con cuidado por ese yermo maltrecho y envenenado todas esas ideas pasaban tan rápido en la cabeza de Steven quien no podía creérselo el mismo pero se encontraba en un territorio muy peligroso y prefería reservarse las preguntas para su compañera después al llegar en la zona segura que había dicho Jasper que tenían que ir con urgencia. con algo de escepticismo mira a Jasper mientras seguían atravesando ese basurero

"Entonces… Frontera Rosa ¿no me contaras que es ese lugar?" Con voz baja la pregunta se dirige a la gema naranja que tenía aun su cabestrillo [Lo que sostiene un brazo quebrado] improvisado con la camisa de Steven que iba al frente del chico para guiar el camino a su soñado destinó

"Shhh…" Jasper se voltea a Steven rápidamente tapando su boca con su mano para callarlo, ella temía por si alguien o algo los escuchase y vinieran a capturarlos de vuelta a esa oscura celda, asegurando que pasaran unos segundos de silencio entre ambos y el entorno "Ok ok, solo respóndeme también mis preguntas ok?" Steven asintió a y Jasper quito su mano de la boca del chico quien producia una sonrisa de emoción

"Vaya si te gusto mucho el decir ok jaja" Jasper se ruborizo mientras se rasco la nuca, Steven le había explicado el uso del "Ok" más atrás en el camino al parecer a Jasper lo encontró fascinante, le agrado el cómo sonaba y prefirió usarlo cuando pudiese

"Bueno, suena genial..." Jasper se sintió tan apenada "y ¡que no lo puedo usar!" Jasper se llevó la mano a la boca por su estruendoso grito con enojo pero nada pasaba, se volvió a calmar "Lo siento ya no lo uso" Jasper con una mirada baja empezó a moverse hacia delante para continuar su camino a lo que Steven acelero sus pasos para estar a la par de ella

"Oye oye, no pasa nada, recuerda eres libre así que yo ni nadie puede decirte lo que debes o no de hacer ok jeje" Steven sonrió a Jasper a lo que ella también lo hizo como señal "Además te debo una explicación del chasquido recuerdas?" Steven chasqueojuguetonamente sus dedos para Jasper en señal de alegría mientras Jasper solo se impresionaba aún más con el Steven que para ella era un tipo extraño de gema lleno de felicidad y risas.

( _definitivamente viene de la frontera rosa_ ) pensó la gema anaranjada pero, ¿por qué el se preguntaba que era si era evidente de que ahí venia? eso la dejo extrañada

"Pensé que venias de allí" Jasper dijo extrañada a le gema Steven el cual se empezó a reír con nervios evidentemente, Steven no tenía explicación del cómo llego al planeta natal o a la celda de Jasper solo podía seguir la corriente ya tenía que lidiar con Jasper y el escape no quería preocuparla simplemente tenia que reservárselo por ahora ya que era difícil de explicar o solo no quería asumir que esto fuese un sueño muy largo

"Bueno… que tal si hacemos esto yo te respondo una duda que tengas y tú a mí por turno te parece?" Steven quería sonar calmado pero tenía que relajar el ambiente dudoso entre él y Jasper no queria reponder a toda pregunta que lo llevara a decir que en el futuro sera mala, a lo que ella se limitaba a mirar aun con rareza y solo le quedaba sudar a Steven por la precion a pesar de solo llevar una camiseta blanca

"Ok" Jasper le respondió a la propuesta extraña pero sonaba justo para ambos y sus interrogantes

"ejem, de nuevo que es la frontera rosa" Ambos jóvenes salían de ese basurero oscuro para introducirse en yermo plano que facilitaría su camino y su platica

"Ok, te refrescare la memoria… bobo" con empatía se rio un poco la gema naranja de cómo lo llamo, Steven no se ofendió para nada al contrario parecía ver de nuevo a la gema fuerte que conoció y eso era bueno

"Bien te explico, mientras estaba en la celda de la torre en la que ponen a las gemas recién nacidas había una gema que nos contó que a través de la ventana podíamos ver más allá de este paramo sucio la frontera rosa, donde su líder es buena con otras gemas, donde uno de los cuatro reinos en donde las gemas son libres" Jasper tenía algo de tristeza en el tono de su respuesta, Steven pudo captar el que era lo que la ponía asi

"¿Otras gemas…? Ellas…" Steven no quería saber la tocar ese tema que era demaciada carga pero era obvio Jasper, era la ultima superviviente de las crueles pruebas de resistencia y se Habia presenciado como una por una de sus compañeras gemas fueron quebradas por los crueles experimentos

"Soy la última que queda" Jasper bajo su mirada quería echarse a llorar por toda las pérdidas de ese espantoso lugar, por las gemas que conocio que consolaron sus penas haciendole compañia pero tenía que ser fuerte a pesar del dolor, sus compañeras y todo lo que experimento ella tenia que seguir adelante no iba a echarse a llorar por sus perdidas eso no las traeria de vuelta y lo sabia

"Yo, lo siento no quería hacerte sentir mal-"

"Estoy bien Steven ahora me toca a mí preguntar" Jasper corto la disculpa del joven Steven quien se sentía muy mal por hacerla recordad esos terribles momentos pero solo quedaba seguir nada mas

"¿Como una gema como tu, esta por aquí?" Jasper pregunto lo que tanto evitaba Steven el cual se enmudeció inflando sus cachetes por unos segundos y tirando todo el aire lentamente

"Pues… la verdad yo…" Steven simplemente no encontraba una respuesta creíble "yo…" iba darse por vencido pero Jasper lo interrumpió

"Fue un recolector no?, ya entiendo te secuestraron de casa y por eso no sabes nada, tiene sentido" Jasper había construido una mentira satisfactoria y creíble para ella y Steven, se alivió por lo que escucho ya no tenia que mentir solo afirmar lo que dijo

"¡Si si! Los recolectores me secuestraron y acabe en tu celda también jeje" Steven odiaba mentir pero esta vez lo pasaría por alto, tenía que seguir con su travesía por ahora solo por Jasper

"Bien…" Jasper sintió extraña la afirmación de la gema Steven "supongo que te toca a ti preguntar"

"Ohh bien, dijiste algo sobre cuatro reinos, no" Steven pudo aprovecho su pregunta para solucionar su duda de cómo se dividían los territorios en este planeta

"Si, pues tampoco sé cómo son los reinos más allá de sus fronteras solo este inmundo y despreciable amarillo gobernado ¡por esa asquerosa diamante, el solo pensar en ella hace que quiera!" Jasper se enojó tanto por recordad el rostro de esa líder que tanto odiaba que rompió de un puñetazo una roca enorme e inocente, con familia que solo estaba en su camino haciendo que Steven le diera su espacio personal por que en verdad necesitaba desahogarse y no quería lastimarse por los pequeños fragmentos que salieron volando por la destrucción de la piedra

"Calma Jasper recuerda como está tu brazo" Steven calmo a la gema naranja que estaba jadeando de enojo haciendo que ella se tranquilizara al ver la simpatía y razón del joven así que dejaría a un lado sus emociones de venganza y seguir caminando juntos por el yermo a su destino de libertad

"Esta bien Steven ya estoy bien ufff, ahora me toca preguntar" el tono de simpatía volvió en Jasper

"Adelante" Steven llevo sus manos a sus bolsillos sin preocupación por la verdad acerca del pues ya había una explicación afortunadamente inventada por Jasper

"Esas expresiones y palabras que dices, tienes más" Jasper tomaba fascinante solamente el OK y los chasquidos asi que por que no, aprender más de esa cultura del joven gema Steven la hacía sentir furiosa, feliz y perdía el tiempo mientras caminaban

"Oh, claro que tengo muchas palabras por ejemplo emmm… que tal esta amigo, sabes lo que es un amigo" Steven quería enfatizar en esa palabra que significaba tanto para el

"Mmm, no tengo idea que es un amigo, ¿es una clase de gema?" Jasper estaba curiosa ante la nueva palabra que escucho del Steven pues sonaba interesante

"jaja, no Jasper amigos es… un amigo es una ehh, gema que se preocupa por ti y te quiere como yo entiendes, tu Me importas mucho y te considero mi amiga" Steven tomo precaución de su explicación evitando el termino persona para Jasper, sintiéndose orgulloso de como se lo tomo vio claramente como Jasper estaba pensante por la explicación; ella solo giro su cabeza a Steven entendiendo la palabra

"Entonces yo soy tu amiga… y tú eres mi amigo verdad…?" Jasper pudo asimilarlo bien asi Steven asintió con una leve sonrisa

"Claro que lo eres Jasper, tu eres mi amiga" Steven se sintió tan orgulloso por la respuesta de la gema infante era un buen primer paso para comenzar su amistad de forma rara con la versión pequeña y tierna de Jasper sintiendo que podría hacerlo con la versión grande y ruda tan sólo quizás...

* * *

El tiempo pasaba y ya el rojizo cielo se tornaba más oscuro no por las nubes de humo sino por el ocaso del sol que se veía a la distancia, Steven se extraño por no sentir que sus pies le pedían que se detuvieran por un descanso por este largo viaje pero no le tomo mucha importancia volviendo a las pláticas sobre otras palabras interesantes para Jasper también adiestrándola de como chasquear los dedos ahora Jasper no quería parar de chasquearlos lo encontraba tan genial que la distrajo por un largo rato en el silencio del paraje seco para pasar el tiempo Steven se le unió en el chasquido con armonía de una melodía que le había enseñado su padre adentrándose tanto a la canción que empezó a silbar con ritmo cerrando sus ojos guiándose por el ritmo que no se dio cuenta que Jasper lo miraba con su boca abierta señal de lo impresionada que estaba al escuchar como hacia esos sonidos con su boca

"¡Steven! como haces eso!" Jasper grito fascinada viendo a Steven que como se detuvo para responder con un aire de presumir por como lo más simple de la tierra la impresionaba, cerrando sus ojos dio su explicación ignorando que Jasper se había detenido por lo que ella vio

"Pues Jasper solo tienes que usar tus labios asi-"

"¡Abajo ahora!" Jasper tumbo al suelto al desprevenido Steven arrastrándolo con facilidad a unas rocas enormes pues se alteró por lo que pasaba no tenía ni idea

"¡¿Qué sucede Jasper?!" Steven mira frenéticamente de izquierda a derecha sin saber de que se estaban ocultando

"Shhh" Steven quedo mudo no porque lo cayo sino que Jasper estaba tan concentrada en no hacer algún ruido que no noto que sujetaba por el cuello con brazo asfixiando

"Shhh, es un recolector está pasando de nosotros que se vaya" Jasper vio como esa máquina automáticas del mal merodeaban sus escáneres por la zona su función era tomar gemas que apenas salían de la tierra las tomaba sin cuidado y las llevaba a celdas era frustrante quería destruir esa cosa pero pondría en alerta a otras cercanas asi que contuvo su instinto de lucha y la dejo pasar sin notar que Steven se ponía morado agitando sus brazos intentando de liberarse del fuerte agarre

"Parece que se fue ya podemos seguir Steven … Steven?" Jasper soltó a Steven que de inmediato inhalo todo el aire que podía, jadeante y con algunas toses Steven se logra poner de pie recuperándose con largar respiraciones apoyándose sobre la roca que servía de escondite

"¿Estas bien?" Jasper levanto una ceja algo confusa, no era consciente que Steven era mitad humano por eso el uso de la fuerza excesiva así que no culpen a la joven que esta niña todavía

"Yo, solo "jadeo" necesito "jadeo" air-"Steven recordó que las gemas no ocupan oxígeno y rápidamente recobro su compostura con esfuerzo de parecer normal "E-estoy bien solo tenía miedo por esa cosa" cuando Steven vio el enorme monstro mecánico que le resulto muy familiar se congelo del miedo era algo inoculable en Steven a pesar de mostrarse fuerte hasta ahora Jasper vio cómo se desmoronaba en frente de ella por el miedo

"Jaja, ya contrólate jaja" Jasper empezó a controlar sus risas al ver a Steven tirado al suelo temblando cubriéndose la cabeza suponía que no era una gema muy guerrera (Es tan simpático y extraño) pensó la gema naranja, pero se deshizo de estos agitando su cabeza había un asunto más importante en mente

"Bien bien bien ehhh, solo estaba viendo la tierra muy agradable y-"

"Hay que movernos Steven, vez esa colina detrás de ella podremos ver mejor, ¡vamos!" Jasper empieza a trotar hacia la colina

"¡Hey espérame" Steven empezó a saltar sobre un pie acomodando una de sus sandalias "Tengo una piedra" olvidando la molestia sigue subiendo con prisa a la gema naranja quien estaba inmóvil encima de la colina de tierra y piedra ,al llegar junto a ella solo se quedó apreciando lo que podía ver en el horizonte no tan lejano, Steven pudo ver lo que había dejado tiesa a la gema, luces de múltiples colores formando como si una ciudad se tratase ambos jóvenes formaron una cara de gran regocijo mirándose al mismo tiempo entre ellos sabían que su destino estaba mucho más cerca empezaron a bajar la poco inclinada loma con la emoción de Jasper y la adrenalina de Steven corrieron hombro a hombro hacia sus sueños de libertad fueron expresados en pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad en Jasper mientras corría todo lo malo quedaría olvidado y todo gracias a su amigo su salvador

"¡Vamos Steven estamos tan cerca!" Jasper decía entre sollozo de felicidad quería guárdaselo todo no quería mostrase más débil de lo que se dejó ver antes frente su amigo pero por se acabó el sufrimiento, se acabó el dolor, se acabó la soledad, se acab-

…

"¿¡Jasper!?" Steven se le había adelantado demasiado a la gema naranja; había parado abruptamente solo se giró a donde se había quedado inmovilizada golpeando una especie de barrera invisible como si de un vidrio se tratase, Steven corrió pero fue detenido por esa fuerza que los separaban, todo a su alrededor empezó a oscurecerse como si el sol se estuviera apagando consumiendo toda luz desintegrando cada espacio de tierra dejando otra vez con la realidad inmersa en la que se encontraba anteriormente Steven todo fue claro en ese momento pareciese un tipo de espantoso recuerdo en el había intervino ahora mientras golpeaba la barrera entre la Jasper joven con sus ojos inyectados con lágrimas y Steven rogando que esta pesadilla se detuviera pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, no se puede cambiar lo que ya a pasado, solo vivieron una pequeña fantasía y era hora de la amarga verdad

Desprevenidamente una oscura figura con su mirada asesina tomo a la infante gema naranja por su cabeza y la alejo arrastrándola tras suplicas y suplicas por gritos que la soltara, Steven se desmoronaba en frente de ella de nuevo se encontraba impotente ante no hacer nada, el solo cayo de rodillas llorando mientras desaparecía todo a su alrededor dejando el vacío oscuro junto al silencio incomodo

"¡NO NO NO! ella es inocente déjala en paz" Steven se encontró únicamente solo de nuevo, porque tuvo que vivir esto, creyó que podría al fin hacer esta vez la diferencia el haber ayudado esa versión de la gema que temía antes y se convirtió en su amiga, pero solo fue otra experiencia mostrando lo débil que era una experiencia de tortura únicamente encontrándose en esta pesadilla y no quería creérselo, ahogado en llantos golpeo el suelo con fuerzas "¡No te la lleves E-ella es mi- mi amiga!" sus palabras de suplicas se perdieron en el vacío…

"Sufrió demasiado…"

Steven reconoce la voz quebrada que provenía repentinamente detrás suyo con miedo se giró quedando tieso al ver quien era

"¡Jasper! Tu-"Steven retrocedió por lo que vio, el cambio repentino de la gema naranja, ahora volvía a ser la forma adulta que conoció

"Porque, por que cambiar eso…"la gema naranja dijo con un tono quebrado a punto de llorar, dejándose caer de rodillas cubriéndose su rostro por su pelo largo blanco solo se abrazó a si misma dejando sorprendió a Steven por lo que sostenía la gema aferrándose con fuerza a su pecho

"Mi-mi camisa" Steven con miedo y algo incrédulo se tapó la boca rápidamente por estar en frente de ella; provocarla no era una opción pero aun asi es suficiente , ya basta de ser débil, basta de ser patético, basta de ser protegido todo el tiempo era tiempo de tomar riendas de su vida y dejar que otros se sacrificaran por él, decisivo se levantó del suelo oscuro y empezó a caminar a la gema sollozante, limpiándose las pocas lágrimas de antes se pone firme sin dudar ante la corpulenta Jasper

"Rose, Steven ¡quien eres!" la gema siguió gimiendo sin levantarse rendida ante la epifanía que explotaba en su mente

"Tu no merecías nada de eso, nada me escuchaste, ninguna gema merece eso sufrir como tu, toda gema tiene que ser libre y elegir su propio destino pero ella te hizo-" Steven se enmudeció por Jasper que se volvía a poner de pie intimidante delante de el retractándose un poco Steven ve como las manos de Jasper forman un puño levantándolo sobre el listos para aplastarlo aun asi Steven delante de esa peligrosa situación solo cerro sus ojos con fuerza y tomo una posición extendiendo sus brazos como si quisiese recibirlos y solo le quedo decir "Tú eliges, Gracias por ser mi amiga…"

…

"¿Steven?" su voz quebrada hizo eco en la mente de la enorme gema naranja marcada del dolor de hace tanto

Aun en esa posición ambos quietos esperando que cualquier cosa pasase Steven se atrave abrir sus ojos lentamente y ve de nuevo a la fornida gema derivada delante de él mostrándose acabada pero esta vez ella soltó toda sus penas en gemidos todo su enojo se iba nada más entre lágrimas que limpiaban su mente del odio controlador que le habían inculcado a través del dolor y torturas todos esos milenios atrás, todas esas órdenes que cumplió, las cosas que la obligaron hacer y ya no tenía fuerzas para sostenerse ante la bondad del hibrido que se apeado ante ella, recuerdo o no fue suficiente para estar fin consciente de lo que a hecho queriendo que su gema se rompiera por eso pero sus pensamientos de agobio se interrumpieron al sentir como algo se aferraba a su brazo izquierdo el mismo donde sufrió sus primeras quemaduras permanentes de su cuerpo físico de gema en donde ese ser bondadoso se compadeció de ella y le dio esperanzas de libertad

Japser levanta su cabeza y la gira a su izquierda para encontrarse el ser Steven aferrándose a su vasto brazo mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados

"Yo- yo de verdad quería ayudarte Jasper, solo quisiera haber estado allí, haberte liberado, verte que fueras feliz" Steven bajo su cabeza por su propia decepción "que fueras mi amig- "

Steven fue cortado por como la gema naranja tomo repentinamente al chico, ahora Jasper lo sujetaba de su camiseta levantándolo por los aires con facilidad mirándolo como si nada Steven esperaba lo peor pero recibió lo contrario que esperaba de la tan cruel gema que alguna vez intento secuestrarlo dejándolo que ella lo envolviese con sus fornidos brazos apretándolo contra su pecho como si de una madre se tratase dejando que solo la tranquila respiración del joven hibrido llenase el vacío oscuro en el que se encontraban ambos unidos

…

"No te estoy aplastando de nuevo verdad?" Jasper con su voz normal rompió el abrazo liberando a Steven de pie en el suelo retrocedió para que Steven viera que la gran gema naranja que era tan seria ahora estaba con un ligero gesto de felicidad al reconocerlo

Steven tenia estrellas en sus ojos al verla será que pudo simpatizar con Jasper al fin pues solo le quedaba probar y confiar

"Jasper…" Steven se dirige a la gema tortuosa "estas bien?"

Ella le responde con serenidad "Al verte en ese recuerdo, solo me quedaba ver de cierto modo sin interferir pero el como te preocupaste por mí y aun con ese dolor en mi tu solo…" Jasper quería quebrarse de nuevo pero aun así siguió con algo de titubeo "actuaste amable aun sabiendo que te hice y aun así tu…" Jasper se mordio su labio "Entendí que puedo elegir gracias a ti Rose digo Steven uff… tienes que explicarme ese asunto aun" con un tono burlona se froto la nuca mirando a la nada fingiendo que no estaba avergonzada por su disculpa queriendo mostrase aun dominante y fuerte

Para Steven eso fue suficiente, con una sonrisa toma la mano izquierda de la gema la cual sorprendida por el acto del su pequeño amigo gema se voltea a él joven con algo de rubor en su rostro y este le dice

"Entonces somos amigos verdaaaad…?" con una gran sonrisa el niño espera ansioso la respuesta de gema naranja la cual se limita a cruzar los brazos como si no le importase intentando no sonar malvada

"Si si, que más da, tu eres mi amigo bien ya lo dije no vuelvas hacer que lo repetita, ok " Jasper nota como volvió su tono de felicidad al usar esa expresión de nuevo y volviendo su vista al pequeño enfrente de ella que se comienza a reír por como volvía a usar esa palabra

"Ok" Steven empieza a reir levemente haciendo que Jasper también soltara unas cuantas carcajadas liberándola de la presión

"Gracias Steven…" Jasper pone su masiva mano sobre la cabeza del niño en señal de confianza ahora parecían las cosas ya estarían bien entre estos dos

…

"¡Aaaahhhh!"

El oscuro suelo empieza a templar y de la nada una voz destroza el tierno ambiente entre Steven y Jasper

"¡ALEJATE DE EL MONSTRUO!" El grito de Lapis retumbo en todo el espacio haciendo que se agitasen las gemas amigas reanudando el agua y la luz verde del suelo

"¡Lapis!" Steven grito al cielo oscuro pero no había respuesta solo seguía el temblor que los sacudía

"¡Ahhhg! Steven" grito Jasper histérica quien empezó a ser absorbida por el agua del suelo de nuevo regresándola a ese bucle de recuerdos horribles

"NO, Jasper toma mi mano!" Steven trato de correr hacia su amiga pero fue detenido esta vez por unos látigos de agua que lo sujeto por sus brazos y piernas, intentando esforzarse de llegar a la gema que gritaba por auxilio Lapis hizo acto de presencia entre ellos emergiendo de las aguas luminosas sin ninguna cadena que detuviese su andar con una cara que solo anunciaba odio girándose hacia Steven

Lapis con un gritó ensordecedor "¡COMO PUEDES LLAMAR A ESA COSA AMIGO!" la sala empezó a agitarse más y más por el grito desgarrador de la gema azul furiosa mientras más látigos envolvían a Japser por todas las extremidades reteniéndola contra su voluntad

"¡Steven! tienes que busca a Malaquina ella esta inmóvil solo hay frio y ¡Ahhgg!"Jasper se contrae por los látigos enredándose en su cuello evitando que revelara el paradero de la fusión

"¡No Lapis! por favor reacciona, ella no me hará nada ahora libérala" Steven trataba de ser razonable ante la situación pero Lapis estaba tan segada, tan consumida por el odio hacia Jasper que solo la hundió hasta desaparecerla devuelva a su tortuoso mundo

"¡No Jasper!" Steven intenta liberarse de los laticos moviéndose pero es inútil es demasiado fuerte el agarre dejándolo solo con palabras para hacer que reaccionara "Lapis basta tú no eres así, ¡por favor! deja ir a Jasper ya es tiempo que se des fusionen, quiero verlas a las dos felices ya basta de todo esto porfa-"un látigo azota con fuerza una mejía de Steven silenciado por el dolor tan real que sentía.

Retrayéndose ve con horror como se acercaba lentamente Lapislázuli quien iba con una expresión calmada y contenta, arrodillándose al nivel de muchacho esperando lo peor, Steven solo cierra sus ojos no queriendo ver a su amiga la dulce gema del agua que conoció convertida en algo malo esperándole aún que solo sintió como ella lo acaricia en la mejía suavemente haciendo que abriera sus ojos con sudor en la frente por el miedo ve su inquietante sonrisa que intenta se agradable

"Recuerda, todo lo hago por ti…" Lapis dice gentilmente con unas pequeñas risas "Ahora despierta"

* * *

Steven se levanta abruptamente de su cama agitado empapado de mucho de su sudor, respirando hondo y escupiendo todo el aire que podía esta tan exaltado dándose cuenta que ahora era de noche, secándose la cara con su cobija piensa en todo lo que había vivido en aquella transición o más bien una pesadilla fue la palabra que mejor describía lo que experimento en cierta parte pareció tan real…ojala perla estuviera viendome dormir deseó el solitario chico

"M-Mi camisa!" Steven abrió más los ojos al ver que no la tenía puesta se alteró fácilmente pero vio en todas direcciones notando como estaba tirada en un lado de la cama solo aligero sus hombros dejando caerse de nuevo a la cama pensado en cómo estaba sufriendo ahora su amiga Jasper y como Lápiz parecía asumir el control de la mente de Malanquina

Quedando su promesa nada más el chico se acomodó en su cama sin temor al volver solo cerro sus ojos y espero el amanecer

...

"Buenas noches Jasper, Buenas noche Lapis…" siendo arrullado por el sueño esta vez sin viajar a ninguna lugar que solo sus propios sueños, Steven estaría decisivo más que nunca en ayudar a salvar a sus amigas prisioneras

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: Es hora de buscar a Malaquina pero parece que Peridot aprenderá el verdadero significado de pesadilla experimentándolo ella misma

* * *

 **N/A: Que tal quedo, algo loco el final no invirtiendo papeles lo sé, dejen sus opiniones y revisiones simpre tomadas en cuenta**


	4. Esperando solamente

**N/A: Primero que todo agradecimiento a los usuarios TrubKO33, Jakobs por seguir mi humilde fic junto a Plata sonata por la destacada revisión dándome más enfoque en mis ideas para el resto de capítulos, créame aún no he dado lo mejor gracias chicos**

 **Segundo, el cambio de portada dándole todo el crédito al gran trabajo del artista Slimu Tumblr quien trabaja como diseñador de los colores en el cartoon Steven Universe ¡oficial! ( lo verifique ) dejándome que pensar, ya que si el trabaja para el equipo, el ya leyó lo guiones para los próximos capítulos y solo refuerza más lo obvio no? Jeje lo inevitable**

 **Sin más preámbulos el siguiente capítulo de "Siempre habrá un hogar"**

* * *

CAPITULO 4: Esperando solamente

 _Mente de Malaquina_

La oscuridad evolvente y el azulado resplandor de las aguas en el suelo eran testigos de los gritos tras gritos de odio y desesperación por parte de la gran gema naranja, Jasper la cual se encontraba inmóvil por aquellas cadenas que ahora se habían multiplicado por todo el ajetreo y forzamiento reteniéndola por el cuello y cadera socando cada vez más el agarre por precaución de parte de la ninfa azul, Lapis que al parecer controlaba más la situación por quedarse sin ningún grillete que la atase solo reflejaba y ninguna expresión en su rostro como si no le importase lo que le exigía a gritos la otra gema prisionera

"Porque, porque ¡PORQUE ME HACES ESTO! Que acaso no vistes todo lo que viví junto a Steven, el cómo me trato y fue gentil con migo sabiendo quien era y aun así como es posible que no lo vieras si tú eres la que me sumerge una y otra vez para mantenerme a raya reviviendo todos esos recuerdos de dolor y sufrimiento ¡AHHH!" Jasper se sentía tan enfurecida y su única forma de demostrarlo era a través de gritos y quejidos sin ninguna respuesta de parte de su captor que la retenía en el estado de fusión, sin ninguna señal de Lapis que seguía con la mirada vacía sin vida y razonar con ella no parecía surgir efecto así que solo le quedaba el forcejeo y las palabras fuertes "¡Vamos respóndeme! Tu vistes cuando me perdono y aun así me dejas aquí, se suponía que esto era para retenerme y alejarlo de él, pero ya no quiero hacerle daño no lo entiendes él es ahora mi amig-"

"¡CALLATE METIROSA!" Lapis con un grito aterrador y una mirada sádica produjo un temblor en la sala y Jasper solo pudo cerrar su boca enmudeciéndose temiendo por lo que podría hacerle "¡Tiempo atrás tú y tus legiones de guerreras acabaron con todo lo que representaba bueno para mí y aun así quieres que crea que te arrepientes por todo!"

Tenía razón las cosas que hizo hace tanto fueron horrorosas, pero todo por su miedo interno a la asquerosa controladora amarilla si para Japser no era una opción rendirse no era parte de su naturaleza guerrera y ahora que por fin sentía que tomo el control de su vida gracias a Steven no se rendiría

"¡Escúchame lo siento!" Jasper se contrae de orgullo, no le gustaba disculparse pero este no era el caso "Ok, por lo que les hice a las azules, fu-fueron otros tiempos pero enserió ya detente, tu misma lastimas a Steven mientras sigas aquí reteniéndonos y no quieres asumirlo, que te sucede se supone que es tu amigo y lo haces sufrir mientras estamos aquí!" Jasper vio como la gema azul se acercaba con esa mirada enloquecedora lentamente sin responder a ninguna palabra de coherencia

"¡CALLATE!" Lapis manipulo el látigo que se encontraba sujetando el cuello de Jasper para mantenerla bajo silencio ahora aplicando mucha más fuerza la gema naranja que empezó a retorcerse aún más "¡Tú solo quieres hacerle daño a mi único amigo que me libero de un asqueroso espejo solo para que después me aprisionen en lo que creí que era mi hogar!" Lázuli con furia retumbaba la sala que producían sus gritos pero no era suficiente para inmutar a la gema naranja quien se estaba desmoronando de rodillas ante la psicópata pero eso no pudo evitar que se riera por lo que se dio cuenta de la dulce ironía "¡DE QUE TE RIES!" Lapis no encontró explicación de lo que se estaba burlando la gema corpulenta

"Jajajajaja, ¡TU!, Solo usas la palabra amigo porque Steven me la enseño a mí y no a ti" Jasper se sintió gratificante al restregarle eso a su captora azul quien se llevó sus manos a las oídos sacudiendo la cabeza en negación "¡Pues asúmelo!, ahora él sabe que tu estas equivocada y yo estoy siendo torturada por ti y ahora el vendrá y cuando nos encuentre tú vas a-"

"¡DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS MONSTRUO!" Lapis volvió a su conducta controladora junto a su mirada sádica viendo a Jasper que seguía con una sonrisa sabiendo que tenía razón, ahora Jasper era la inocente y Steven no la perdonaría por los horrores que le hacía a su nueva amiga siendo ella la que quería ser la inocente, la que tenía que ser rescatada cuando todo esto terminase y para asegurarse que eso pasara tuvo una idea perversa que revertería los papeles como en un principio fueron, así Steven, su Steven vería la clase de monstruo malvado y despiadado que es Jasper de una vez por todas si eso significara romperla en su mente una y otra vez

Enderezándose de pie la ninfa empezó a sumergir en las tinieblas pesadillas de Jasper una vez más mientras gritaba y luchaba siendo inútil esforzarse ahora Lapis tenía todo el control y haría lo impensable para quedar bien con su único amigo, sentándose tranquilamente mientras se oían los desgarradores gritos de suplicas de la gema naranja empezando con el proceso de conversión dejando a Lapis quien se acomoda a la espera pacientemente a su amigo. . .

* * *

 _Sueño de Peridot_

El planeta natal, hogar del glorioso, basto y gran imperio de las gemas se encontraba en una gran celebración por el regreso exitoso de la valiente técnico quien se encontraba junto a su líder y otras gemas guardianes a su lado en medio de algún tipo coliseo encima de un gran escenario siendo aclamada por miles y miles de gemas de múltiples colores y tamaños bajo la vasta noche ovacionando ante la presencia de su líder Diamante amarillo y claro la gema verde quien tenía devuelta sus potenciadores en las extremidades; Peridot pues estaba orgullosa y a la vez confundida a la vez, no tenía ninguna idea remota de cómo había llegado de vuelta a su planeta de origen o porque era la exagerada celebración ya que solo en muy raros casos se cesaba toda productividad laborar para asistir a un evento como este pero eso era lo de menos, estar junto su líder era tan honorifico y gratificante

La líder diamante muy intimidante camino al frente del gran escenario quien alzo su puño al aire haciendo que toda gema se enmudeciera en un instante sin ninguna duda por algo la respetaba siendo una de las líderes de las demás facciones más seria y estrictas de todas, preparándose para su discurso solo quedo su voz

"Estamos presentes aquí para dar honor a la valiente técnico Peridot 17-21 a la cual gracias a su exploración en el planeta que origino la gran rebelión que casi nos divide como imperio, confirmo que se pudo avanzar en aquellos experimentos que se creyeron fallidos desapareciendo ese maldecido planeta" la gema líder sonrió ante lo que dijo dejando totalmente helada a Peridot que apenas entendía que sucedía sacudiendo su mente intentando asimilar que hizo es que acaso tubo alguna especie de bucle mental o todo lo que vivió en la tierra fue una ilusión y pudo terminar su trabajo pero fue detenida al ver como su líder con una presencia intimidante y voz atemorizadora le sonrió a la gema verde

"Gracias por todos tus a hallazgos… se te ascenderá a un nuevo puesto claro y tendrás todo el honor de presenciar su castigo bien merecido" Peridot arqueo una ceja por su desorientación de a quienes se refería, (Acaso no son-)

"¡TRAIGANLOS ANTE MI!" la líder dio su señal la cual una gema guardián traía consigo una bandeja color dorada que traía cuatro reconocibles gemas Peridot retrocedió ante lo que veía, desconcertada abrió más sus ojos notando de quienes eran esas gemas; blanca, purpura, roja y azul estaban todas, cada una de sus gemas como era eso posible si Peridot se consideraba así misma solo como otro técnico mas no una guerrera y mucho menos valiente simplemente no encontraba la lógica era una clase de héroe por traerlas al planeta natal acaso todo estos pensamientos confrontaban a Peridot pero eso no era lo importante ahora donde se encontraba su amigo Steven, que le habían hecho, atreviéndose a ser silenciada o peor, pregunto por el paradero

"Ehh. Mi-mi señora d-donde esta-"Pero diamante amarillo se volvió rápidamente hacia todo el público callado que presenciaba lo que sería un castigo fatal

"¡AHORA TODOS MIRAD A LA LIDER DE ESTAS GEMAS REVELDES, LA QUE FUE ALGUNA VEZ UNA DEIDAD ENTRE NOSOTROS, ROSE CUARZO!" Peridot tembló ante el estruendo dejándola paralizada ante lo que vio

Steven era traído en una especie de celda levítate contenedora de energía color amarillo quien se encontraba su único amigo con ríos de lágrimas en su cara mientras gritaba y golpeteando sin césar intentado salir pero era inútil todo era inútil, las gemas del planeta natal no entenderían que esa gema no es Rose si no su cría hibrida era más complicado de explicar o entender y no lo escucharían simplemente a él decirlo, si a Peridot no lo importo aplastarlo en su primer encuentro mucho menos les importaría el

La celda fue apagada dejando caer al joven sollozando por su familia intentando llegar a donde las tenían siendo inútil por una guardia quien lo sujeto de su camisa levantándolo para mostrarlo ante el público que estaba anonadado de ver tal forma de la legendaria Rose suprimida a tal forma tan débil pero no se detendría la crueldad hasta allí, Diamante amarillo con una leve mueca toma a las cuatro gemas mostrándolas en frente del chirriante Steven y como si nada las estrujo rompiéndolas en cientos de pedazos cayendo al suelo como si a la líder amarilla encontrara sadisfactorio el momento mientras todas las gemas presentes se tapasen los ojos por el acto de horror dejando a Peridot totalmente trastornada del miedo mirando los pedazos recordando todo lo que paso con esas gemas; La defectuosa pero increíble Amatista, la sobresaliente Perla y la incomprendida fusión Garnet que a pesar de todas las circunstancias aún pudieron confiar en ella

"¡PERIDOT! El grito de ayuda provenía delante de ella, levantando su mirada vio como Diamante amarillo ahora sujetaba a su amigo por su cuello intentado zafarse del agarre extendiendo una mano por desesperación apuntando hacia Peridot por ayuda

"Ooooh P17-21" Peridot desvió la vista a su líder temible "te agradezco por esto, engañar a estas gemas, fue tan brillante de tu parte gracias por contactarme"La intensión de sonar gratificada de la líder amarilla fue solo cuchillas atravesando a Peridot por completo cayendo al suelo de rodillas desmoronándose por lo que hizo mirando dedos flotantes sintiendo el vació espantoso de esta realidad

"¡Agghh," la gema sollozante con fuerzas levantándose ya armada con su cañón apuntándole decidida a salvar a su amigo gritándole con colmillos en vez de dientes "¡SUÉLTALO AHORA!" exijio la gema verde enfurecida respondiendo en posiciones de combate la escolta de la líder amarilla

"Oh que mal P17-21"sin voltearse de ver al niño ahogarse "pensé por un momento que no te rendiste a su patética compasión..." Diamante amarillo ni se inmuta a la amenaza de la técnico

"Per-dot.." los esfuerzos del muchacho por mantenerse con vida fueron en vano estaba inmóvil

...

"Steven..." Peridot baja su cañón destrozada mientras caian lágrimas de sus mejias

"Uyy, lo rompi" volteandose con sus ojos amarillos penetrantes dejando que Peridot se hundiera en una

"No no no no, ¡NOOOOO!"

* * *

"¡NOOOO!" el despertar fue inminente para Peridot quien se levantando tan rápido como pudo al fin estando ahora en la realidad y no en las entrañas de esa ilusión amarga, alertada por lo que vivió sus ojos se movían frenéticamente reconociendo el baño que era su sitio seguro aislado de las gemas de cristal llevándola en un estado de neutro por todo lo que pareció tan real pero a la vez no, la gema verde solo sacudió su cabeza negando lo que vivió queriendo atrasar lo inevitable yendo rápidamente a la puerta del baño abriéndola en silencio solo saliendo para ver que su amigo estaba preparándose sus alimentos felizmente como siempre dejando a la gema verde absorber con calma la situación, volviendo a cerrar la puerta con cuidado de ser escuchada se trasladó al lavamanos ayudada por una pequeña banca pudo abrir la llave dejando correr la sustancia liquida fría solo para mojar su cara con el agua helada que la hacía sentir revitalizada ante toda esa experiencia tan desagradable

"Agggh, que se supone que fue todo eso…"Peridot se limitó a sobar su cabeza mientras se miraba al espejo asegurando que se encontraba al fin en su realidad no tan perfecta pero prefiera esta que la otra…"Ufff…" solo exhalo todo el aire innecesario de su cuerpo físico y procedió a seguir su rutina en el baño como todas las mañanas, vio con simpatía su cepillo de dientes verde en el recipiente llamado vaso que estaba a la par del cepillo de su amigo Steven quien se lo había obsequiado como ofrenda de paz para ella quien no hace mucho encontró muy interesante el restregarlo en su boca para limpiarla de toda impureza y germen del planeta tierra, sin más duda tomo su regalo y empezó a desinfectar sus dientes pensante en como preguntarle que fue toda esa experiencia a su gran aliado sin sonar tan cobarde ni dar detalles de su premonición pues no lo sabía con certeza

Sin más la gema procedió a tomar su grabadora arcaica pero útil colocando un casete nuevo para dar inicio a su esencial bitácora pues toda actividad que hiciese la registraba para si misma y eran también escuchadas por el alto mando

"Registro 7-"Peridot soltó el botón por lo que se le vino a la mente; porque tiene que registrar todo, si al final tendrá que presentarlos, las experiencias grabadas atestiguando la unión de trabajo con las traidoras gemas de cristal, su nueva relación amistosa con el hibrido humano, sus buenos y malos pensamientos de ellos exponiéndola como si ella fuera una defectuosa, una desertora, solo una traidora… Y sabía muy bien que les pasaba a las gemas insubordinadas ante Diamante amarillo

Hogar, amistad, lealtad, declinar, felicidad, traidor una y otra vez sonaban con fuerza en la mente de la gema verde sin césar retumbantes solo dejándose caer en cuclillas cerrando con fuerza sus ojos queriendo desaparecerlas de su cabeza pero no podía simplemente ignorarlas, su momento llegaría tarde o temprano y cuando llegase tendrá que decidir lo inevitable

TOCK TOCK TOCK

"Peridot las chicas nunca vinieron puedes salir" La suave voz del hibrido saco del trance a Peridot quien volvió a su compostura sintiéndose agobiada por la porción de epifanía que tuvo, dejándola a un lado por ahora salió del baño dispuesta con su amigo por sus respuestas a fingir que estaba bien

* * *

Steven se encontraba en la cocina sentada en el mesón desayunando su plato de cereal extra dulce pues aprovechaba sus momentos que no estaba con perla para comer lo que quisiese sin ser regañado o amatista que se tragara su cereal con todo y plato era un buen consuelo ante el sentirse tan abandonado por su familia

"Steve…" Peridot tenía sus dedos revoloteando mientras se acercaba con todo

"Hey Peridot "Steven saluda con comida en la boca mientras agitaba su cuchara "Acompáñame" Peridot aceptó la invitación de pasar un rato sentados ambos queriendo preguntarse de sus experiencias en aquellos sueños por un lado Steven tenía que contare la verdad acerca de Malaquina que estaba desaparecida y Peridot que tenía sus dudas de su extraña visión, asi que Steven dejo su tazón empezando dispuesto a contarle todo y quizás Peridot no se lo tomaría muy bien

"Steven, tengo una pregunta objetiva y breve que necesita respuesta inmediata" Peridot trataría de evitar todo detalle asi no ten

"Mmm seguro fue un sueño solamente"

"¿Un sueño?" Peridot no tenía ni idea del significado

"Sip, Un sueño son imágenes y recuerdos revueltos sin sentido a veces bonitos pero a veces no mucho"

"¿Existen tipos de sueños?" Intentando no sonar tan desesperada por obtener respuestas pregunto

"Claro, se llaman pesadillas y esas son muy malas por suerte no son reales, solo te llegan asustar" Steven noto la preocupación tan obvia

"Ohh, entiendo" No es una respuesta satisfactoria pensó pero por ahora estará satisfecha

"Y tuviste un sueño Peridot?" Peridot se retorció, manteniéndose al margen solo se apartó la vista un poco intentando estar despreocupada

"Ehhh, si no fue nada solo un lúcido y borroso sueño jeje" Steven solo termino su última cucharada incrédulo mientras la miraba pensando en cómo tenía que explicar la verdad acerca de la desaparecida fusión

"Emmm Peridot… tengo algo que explicarte"

* * *

Peridot tenía la boca abierta ante todo lo que oyó, cada palabra, cada detalle Steven no se guardó nada absolutamente nada; la transición, su encuentro con Malaquina y que le había pasado, la interacción con su desaparecida superior la temible Jasper y su contacto la prisionera Lápiz pero era muy difícil creérselo o solo entenderlo ya que contradecía la explicación de los sueños que no son reales de parte de Steven o es que pueden ser reales no del todos

"Pero dijiste que los sueños no son reales, son simples conversiones lucidas cuando se duerme, te estas contradiciendo a ti mismo Steven" Peridot quería creer que tenía razón, los sueños son solo creación por parte de la imaginación pero que imaginación tan malvada tenía

"Lo sé lo sé, pero yo tampoco entiendo muy bien, las demás piensan que es una especie de habilidad de mamá pero tampoco lo saben con certeza" sobándose el brazo derecho Inclusos sus propios poderes para Steven era difícil creérselos ni las gemas sabían de que era capaz siendo mitad humano y mitad gema

Peridot observo las incomodas expresiones de su amigo, no era su intensión hacerlo sentir mal por su equivocación, teniendo ya suficiente de ofender a los demás por su propio arrogancia en esencia Steven era alguien único y nuevo que tampoco sabía de qué era capaz siendo el primero de su clase tenía que tenerle algo más de fe en el por toda su honestidad

"Entonces déjame entenderlo bien con un recapitulación de los hechos para comprender mejor lo que te sucedió en tus sueños…" Peridot opto por una mejor posición pensativa ante la incrédula explicación de su amigo Peridot era una gema más de ciencia pero magia no era su fuerte

"Entonces, Jasper y tú de cierto modo fraternizaron… "

"A ja" Steven asintió gustoso

"Jasper lloro…" (Contente)

"Ehh… si"

"Jasper te abrazo…" (Sigue conteniéndote)

"Pues si" Steven se ruborizo, tan solo recordad la formidable gema naranja actuar así

"Y ahora ella es tu amiga…" Los músculos faciales de Peridot se contraen intentando no estallar

"Sip ella es mi amiga" Steven alzo la vista al techo con orgullo levantando su puño recordando sus tiernos momentos con la gema corpulenta naranja que era ahora buena aunque Peridot no pudo contenerse mas

"¡JAJAJAJA No es posible Jajajaja" Peridot no pudo contenerse más, exploto en risas dejándose caer al suelo pataleando con fuerza por ese parte de la historia, era impensable y no reír con esa imagen de la gran titán Jasper caer a ese nivel emocional

"Peridot ¡Esto es serio!" Steven levanto su voz por como respondió la situación la gema verde quien solo obedeció el fuerte reclamo de su amigo que al parecer estaba hablando en serio "Mientras tú te ríes, Jasper y Lápiz están atrapadas en algún frio lugar y esa es la única pista que tengo ya tengo suficiente con esperar nada yo- yo solo quiero verlas de nuevo" El sentimiento de impotencia vuelve atacar a Steven dejando caer su mirada de tristeza siendo invadido por esa sensación que siempre recordaría de ser tan débil dejando que otros llevasen su carga con amargura

(Ver a Steven así de triste es tan innatural tengo que hacer algo) Peridot volviéndose de pie forzó su mente al máximo para dar soluciones satisfactorias para Steven " Vamos si tan solo…"

"¡Steven!" Peridot tomo los hombros desprevenidos de su amigo sorprendido

"¡¿Q-que pasa!?"

"Creo tener la solución a tu cara triste…"Steven miro confundido a lo que Peridot se retractó "quiero decir, ¡sé cómo encontrar a la fusión Malaquina!" Peridot resonó exclamada de nuevo volviendo a Steven con su cálido comportamiento

"¡¿Pues cómo?!" Steven sonrió de nuevo ante el tono de Peridot

"Espera primero lo primero, merezco un punto" Peridot señalo con orgullo una libreta roja encima de la mesa

"Oh cierto" Steven toma la pequeña libreta la cual Steven usaba para registrar los logros de la rivalidad que aún tenían entre Peridot y Perla los últimos días igualándose en la misma cantidad de puntos por ridículas competiciones diarias en el granero, Steven marco otra línea a favor de la gema verde del planeta natal la cual alzo su brazos con felicidad al superar nuevamente

"¡Ja! Otra victoria más" Steven le aplaudió con rapidez a Peridot quien se desvió un poco de la situación volviéndose a su amigo quien esperaba ansioso su idea

"Ejem, bien Steven, pudieron recuperar la capsula que use en mi escape no?

El niño en cuestión recordó los días de tensión en los que Perla había mentido para fusionarse con Garnet solo por pura comodidad y capricho dejando a Perla aislada con la culpa de lo que había hecho, obsesionada por atrapar en aquel entonces a Peridot utilizando la capsula con la que había jugado alguna vez dejándola guardada… pero en dónde? Si a Perla no la quiso después y Amatista tampoco la quería en su habitación solo quedaba un lugar

"Mmmm, sip la guardaron en el garaje del lavadero de coches de papa"

"¿El lavadero de papa? Por qué guardarían tal avanzada pieza de tecnología ahí" Frunciendo el ceño Peridot ve como Steven se dirige a al entrada ansioso por salir

"Vamos Peridot hablemos mientras caminamos" hay estaba la invitación de nuevo de ir a la ciudad que tanto evito al principio la gema verde pero esta vez no se le negaría a Steven de todos modos es por ayudarlo y no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que empezaron a emprender su viaje a lavadero de papa

* * *

Era un fresco mediodía del viernes en la pequeña ciudad playa, todos los negocios seguían sus horarios acostumbrados y sus habitantes seguían con su tranquila rutina pero al parecer un local en concreto un lavadero de autos estaba cerrado misteriosamente dejando sus puertas bloqueadas con llave, enfrente de las puertas solo había una nota dirigida para el hijo del propietario Greg que tenia escrito

/Querido hijo, fui a Star City a buscar a un tipo de internet muy amable que me ofreció venderme nuevos lavadores motorizados turbo 5000 a muy buen precio lo siento por si no me encontraste, volveré a las seis de la tarde y si no por favor llamar a la policía

Te quiere Papa

PS: enserio llamen a la policía si no vuelvo/

"Ohh vamos Papa…" Steven deprimido estrujo la nota guardándosela en sus pantalones

"Ehhh, Steven que decía el mensaje encriptado en el material amarillo pegadizo" Señalando al bolsillo del niño

"Es de Papá, el no vendrá hasta las seis" Peridot no entendió los horarios que se le daban a la tierra según su rotación "o sea que vendrá hasta que se oculte el sol"

"¡Que Ahhh!" la voz chillona de la gema verde se elevó a sus acostumbrados quejidos de siempre "No puedes reanudar las operaciones de este lavado o algo para poder entrar"

"Cálmate Peri, solo hay que esperar a que venga Papa" Steven tranquilizo a la eufórica Peridot con palmadas en su espalda quien se aligero inmediatamente

"Bien solo hay que esperar…" Peridot cerro sus ojos y quedo tiesa mientras le pegaba los rayos del sol

"Jajaja, No peri vamos a pasar el rato" Peridot abrió un ojo incrédula por lo que escucho, Steven feliz solo señala a sus espaldas con su pulgar en dirección a la ciudad pero por que la a la cuidad

"Steven.. que se supone que haremos?" Peridot no le gustaba mucho la idea quería evitar a los humanos del todo pero por Steven podía intentar interactuar con mas de uno suposo

"Bien pues es viernes de dos por uno en el cine así que podemos ir a ver una película" Steven le encanto su propia idea era una oportunidad para pasar tiempo de calidad con su nueva amiga y enseñarle las cosas maravillosas de la tierra "Que dices Peri, vamos" Steven volvió a extender su mano

"B-bien pero primero dime ¿que es un cine?" Peridot toma la mano para empezar a caminar al otro establecimiento de entretenimiento

* * *

"Interesante, no sabía que los humanos avanzaron tanto con las imágenes visuales en tercera dimensión…" Peridot iba de la mano con Steven por su propia seguridad según ella cuestionándose sobre cómo funcionaba las gafas 3D en el cine sonando fascinante quizás no sería tan malo la experiencia de entretenimiento pensó " Y qué clase de película sugieres para entretener Steven"

Llegando a su destino a la par de deportiva cool se encontraban en el cine que tenía múltiples carteleras de distintas películas para variar todas con portadas llamativas

"Mmmm" Steven empezó a seleccionar su película ( veamos que podemos ver por aquí; "Reclutamiento", Mmm "Como debió ser" ya la vi, Mmm fuerzas galácticas Vll Nope, Si nos fusio-) los ojos de Steven se agrandaron al ver el título nostálgico de la película en estreno "¡Desayunos llorones en 3D si!" Steven exclamo de golpe emocionado se dirige a la gema"Peridot tengo ya escogí-Peridot?"

Peridot estaba de frente de una cartelera que Steven no había visto, acercándose a la par para ver mejor que estaba viendo con curiosidad la gema verde ( "¿Mundo en 3D?" por qué- ) Steven voltea a su amiga entendiendo por qué su interés de la imagen que era una fotografía del planeta tierra desde el espacio

"Oh lo siento Steven me distraje un poco" Peridot se retrae junto a su amigo pensante yendo a la cabina de la vendedora

" 2x1 por favor" Steven coloca el dinero necesario para un boleto enfrente de la pasante quien se encontraba con ese típico comportamiento de aburrimiento por su trabajo tomado el dinero llevándolo a la registradora

"Bien son dos niños para,…dime que película desean ver" La pasante se dirige al Joven pensante quien se debatía internamente que película mirar; por un lado está el gran estreno de desayunos llorones pero a Peridot quizás no le gustaría o entendería su infantil serie y estaba un documental científico del mundo la clase de información que le gustaría a Peridot más seguro

"Lo siento quiero…quiero las entradas para ver el mundo en 3D por favor" Steven reafirmo su decisión por su amiga haciendo que la pasante le diera sus boletos a sus indicadas salas entrando juntos pero no sin antes que Steven comprase algunas golosinas aun ofreciéndole a Peridot quien se negó a consumir ningún alimento innecesario

* * *

"Shhh Peridot la película ya va a empezar" ya sentado a la par en medio de la sala casi vacía con sus lentes 3D puestos, el proyector empezó con la introducción y el sonido de una selva empezó a inundar la sala introduciendo a ambos amigos a una especie de jungla en la pantalla donde el narrador comienza a explicar las diversidades de especies de la tierra

"¡Ohhh Steven esto es asombroso! esta oportunidad de aprender acerca de este mundo con estos efecto visuales es ta-"

"Shhh Peridot baja la voz" Steven veía como la gema verde no podía controlar su nivel de emoción solo pudo asentir, quien estaba totalmente fascinada por toda la información del documental, el solo verla feliz le parecía innatural tan raro quizás, Peridot algún día podría

"-Pero como toda forma de vida en un nuevo entorno, esta aprende a adaptarse a su ambiente con el tiempo-" La voz suave del narrador logra distraer al chico quien se llevó esas palabras a la mente pues tenía razón quizás con el tiempo Peridot se adaptaría y solo tenían que esperar para encontrar a sus gemas amigas Lápiz y Jasper solo esperar un poco mas

Sin más quejas de otros espectadores el par se relajó a presenciar todo el espectáculo

* * *

 _Lugar desconocido_

…

"Entonces le vamos a decir no…" la gema Amatista se dirigió a la líder Garnet quien se encontraba estoica mientras meditaba su visión futura intentando encontrar la mejor opción de su gran hallazgo

"Garnet… creo que no deberíamos decírselo entiendes, sabes que es muy peligroso y sabes que Steven no lo permitirá" Perla con temor de lo que dijo espero detrás de la gema pensante pero Amatista no se lo tomo muy bien

"¡Que! ¿Cómo que no deberíamos? si pasamos días quitando toda esa hielo y rocas para nada, Steven a deseado esto desde mucho, debe saber la verdad" Amatista incrédula por lo que dejo Perla simplemente no podía entenderlo era una decisión muy cruel

"¡Basta Amatista! Tu no estuviste ahí para ver lo peligrosas que son si debe-"

"¡No!, no tiene que saberlo escucharon" Garnet la gema fusión se voltea callando a Perla y Amatista que no comprendía por que mentirle al que consideraba como su hermano Steven

"Es mejor que no lo sepa…"Perla se susurro así misma por la difícil decisión, las tres gemas de cristal empiezan su recorrido a la salida de la enorme cueva de hielo

 _Mente de Garnet_

"Escuchame Zafiro, sabes que es demasiado peligroso dejarla así nada más, Lápiz simplemente no nos perdonara a ti ni a mí por lo que paso ¡tenemos que mantenerla encerrada!"

"Ruby, no digo que sea lo correcto, pero tienes razón" La gema rojiza abrió su boca incrédula al tener la razón "solo por ahora tenemos que guardad el secreto, pero tendremos que decirle poco a poco la verdad a Steven de forma sutil y amable…"

"Para que no nos odie…" Ruby suspiro con temor " ¿le contaremos sobre nuestro pasado?" Con un tono apagado Ruby espera alguna respuesta sabía de su amada gema

"Solo nos limitaremos a contarle nuestra verdad…" exclamo fríamente la gema de hielo "solo hay que esperar..."

Dejando sola la cueva fría con sus paredes de hielo resplandeciente y su poca luz que llenaba el lugar sin ningún sonido que molestase más, aclarando la visión de lo que presenciaron las gemas de cristal ante ellas era Malaquina quien estaba completamente congelada en hielo aparentemente para contenerse a sí misma como gran precaución de su inestabilidad del mundo

Ahora todos los puntos de vista tienen algo en común, solo queda la espera, una espera incomoda

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: La desesperación de Jasper es demasiada quizás este apunto de romperse

* * *

 **N/A: Parece que solo queda esperar, así mi propósito inicial fuera que este capítulo ya encontraran a Malaquina pero debido al Steven Bomb revelara ciertos parámetros que podrían o no cambiar mis planes pero me mantendré firme a mi idea inicial con este fic, solo adaptando ciertos eventos de la serie sin ligarlos demasiados**

 **Claro incluiré mejores ideas replanteadas para los siguientes capítulos para el disfrute, dejen sus opiniones, Sin más que decir gracias por seguir leyendo y FELIZ 2016**


	5. Ansioso de conocerte

**N/A: Bien henos aquí, después de grandes revelaciones en los recientes capítulos diría que estoy contento con los resultados o algo pero ojala los disfrutaran, aun desligando la trama original de este fic (Acontecimientos del capítulo Registro 7 15 2 No sucedieron) iré por otro sendero más crudo ya que en parte no hay mucha CONFRONTACIÓN en la serie pero aquí si tendré ese toque poniendo otras situaciones empalagosas que siempre llevaran al mismo punto.**

 **Además sobreviví al problema de los reviews que no se mostraban pero eso es pasado así que no teman al comentar; seas anónimo, extranjero, con cuenta o sin ella siempre es bueno leerlos saber sus opiniones e ideas no sean tímidos.**

Leer con voz rapida: [Para los interesados de Steven x Lapis ir a mi cuenta y buscar mi otra historia desligada que acepta ideas abiertas, ejem]

 **Sin más aquí el siguiente capítulo de "Siempre habrá un hogar"**

 **Cover: artist Slimu**

* * *

CAPITULO 5: Ansioso de conocerte

La brisa suave y fría se aproximaba por la costa viniendo del basto océano que parecía infinito para la vista, muchos de los habitantes de ciudad playa ya casi terminaban sus labores de siempre con el sol casi ocultándose reemplazando el gran cielo azul a uno anaranjado reflejando sus brillos a las nubes ya faltando poco para la hora decisiva de ciertos amigos quienes iban saliendo del cine recientemente impactados por el increíble espectáculo muy contentos ambos siendo bastante buena y entretenida para el joven mitad gema-humano y para la hiperactiva gema verde a su lado quien no paraba de hablar de lo fascinada que estaba por el documental de varias horas pues fueron toneladas de información útil sobre el planeta demostrándole que este pedazo de roca valía mucho más de lo que parecía

"¡Estoy tan anonadada! Es decir- o sea" Peridot se tartamudeaba con facilidad, no era costumbre suya el estar tan emocionada o simplemente mostrar alegría de su personalidad habitual "-yo sabía que este planeta albergaba múltiples especies pero esta película me ha mostrado tanta diversidad de ellas, y-yo ehh…"

Peridot simplemente no encontraba las palabras adecuadas quizás tenía que disculparse por todo lo que pensaba y dijo antes del entretenimiento humano llamado cine

"Hey tómatelo con calma Peri" Steven noto la energía que tenía contenida su amiga a su lado y no era típico verla así de feliz y haría que durase alimentando un poco más las llamas "Además, a mí también me gustó mucho la película en especial los cachorros de los tigres"

"¡Lo sé! Quien diría que los mamíferos se agrupaban en familias cuidando e instruyendo a las crías sin duda algo tan-" Peridot entendió lo que tramaba de repente al ver la sonrisa de su amigo provocándola así para verla en ese estado de felicidad rápidamente volvió a su compostura de siempre "Cof Cof, si fue fascinante, T-te agradezco el mostrarme el espectáculo visual de entretenimiento humano Steven…" Solo jugueteo con sus dedos

"No hay de que Peri" Steven solo se puso decepcionado llevándose sus manos a sus bolsillos, porque Peridot tenía que ser tan reservada con sus sentimientos todo el tiempo, quizás porque en el planeta natal no se lo permitían a las gemas, no significaba que tendría que actuar así en la tierra, aquí era libre y tenía que demostrárselo

"Y bien, supongo por la posición del sol que aún no ha llegado el momento de ir a la estación de lavado ¿verdad?" Peridot miro al horizonte en donde estaba el sol tapándose con su mano para no cegarse del brillo de la estrella amarilla "sugieres alguna otra actividad para esperar ohhh?"

Steven solo se giró para ver si había algún reloj cerca, por gracia de la vida vio la tienda de relojes en la esquina opuesta, todos señalando que eran las cuatro y media pues aún quedaba una hora y media para que llegara Greg al lavado, bueno si llegase ya que en la nota decía que fue a ver a un sujeto de internet pues Steven no se lo tomaba tan en serio ya que era el típico humor de su padre, así que tenía que encontrar algo que hacer por mientras pasaba el tiempo con Peridot aprovechando para mostrarle más sobre la tierra

Steven medito un momento cerrando sus ojos recordando múltiples lugares geniales para perder el tiempo que siempre disfrutaba pero uno en específico se le presento, con su fantástica locación en mente Steven se voltea a la gema verde tomándole su mano desprevenida "¡Ya se dónde ir!" a lo que Steven empezó a correr tan rápido como sus sandalias se lo permitiesen sin soltarle la mano a la gema verde que intentaba ajustarse a sus pasos

"¡Whoooou! Steven donde vamos?!" La gema nunca encontraba explicación del por qué Steven siempre estaba tan lleno de felicidad e alegría y ahora pareciese haber explotado de repente de la nada, bueno más de lo acostumbrado

"¡Ya lo veras, te va a encantar lo prometo!" Sudando aun así el joven quien dirigía el andar de la gema verde atravesaron algunas calles siempre vacías a su destinó improvisado de últimos momentos

* * *

"Ufff hemos-" jadeante y con sudor en su frente recupero sus aires "Bienvenida a la arcade" Mostró elevando sus brazos al letreto

Peridot vio asombrada todo a su alrededor mientras los todos los sonidos de las máquinas de videojuegos y de premios se mezclaban en sus oídos junto a los brillantes y armoniosos colores de las pantallas despertaban más la curiosidad del lugar en el que se encontraba

"¿Que es, este sitio…?" Peridot se encontraba hipnotizada por el armonioso lugar recordándole como manipulaba sus tecnologías en sus ordenadores mucho antes "¿Cuál es el propósito, de este lugar? … Steven" Steven solo entra al local asiendo señas de que ella también pasara

"pueeees…, este lugar es donde puedes venir a relajarte a jugar y ganar premios increíbles, ya entiendes un lugar para divertirnos un rato" sonando algo tímido Steven sabía que Peridot no le gustaba perder el tiempo en este tipo de cosas pero tenía que intentarlo

Peridot solo asintió sin dejar de observar las multitudes de máquinas con cabinas de lo que parecían ser simuladores de vehículos y los ordenadores con esas únicas palancas y botones algo en este ambiente la hizo olvidarse de su ética de trabajo pues le dio una oportunidad al cine así que podía probar las actividades de diversión de humanas solo un poco además si habían le agrado escuchar la existencia de premios

"Bueno entonces, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos aquí?"

"Mmm…" Steven ve a su alrededor enfocándose en la máquina de hacer encestadas con la pelota de basketball "probemos con esto primero" Steven señalo con su dedo en dirección a la máquina

"¿Cuál es el objetivo de este ehhh, juego Steven?" la gema sostuvo el balón confunda en sus manos que le ofreció su amigo

"Es sencillo, solo calculas como lanzar el balon para que pase por el aro y lo repites tantas veces puedas" El cómo sonó su explicación fue suficiente para Steven pero para Peridot al escuchar la palabra calcula empezó a dibujar múltiples ecuaciones en su mente de la fuerza empleada o la variación del eje, en cuestión de segundos ya tenía la respuesta para que acertara sin fallo

Steven se prepara poner una ficha de juego mirando a Peridot quien asintió para que comenzara el juego "Bien, ¡tú puedes Peri!" El marcador apareció en cuenta regresiva y comenzó su marcha hacia atrás a lo que Steven se pone al lado de Peridot para apoyarla de si fallaba al primer intento pero al contrario de lo que creyó Steven quedo boquiabierto

Peridot solo empezó a lanzar los balones con la fuerza y precisión correcta ya encestando una tras otra vez sin fallar sumándole puntos multiplicado al marcador rompiendo los records de otras personas enseguida como si nada

6000, 7000, 8000, 9000, 9999 sin más capacidad de dígitos solo llegaban a cuatro interrumpiendo la máquina escupiendo algunas chispas solo pudo escupir todos los boletos del contenedor dejando al joven en parte orgulloso por su amiga y feliz por esa cantidad inimaginable de boletos naranjas que podía canjear por cualquier premio que quisiese

"¡Ohhh Peridot, eres tan increíble!" Steven solo estrujo a su amiga con aprecio quien no rechazo su muestra de afecto, el ser alagada así por su amigo era más que gratificante provocándole que se sonrojase levemente

"N-no fue mucho, asi que podemos continuar… ejem" la tos fingida alerto la incomodidad

"Oh si, lo siento jejeje" Rompiendo el abrazo Steven solo señalo a otra máquina para ya aligerar el ambiente entre ello

Tomando todo el fajo de boletos del suelo prosiguen al siguiente juego

 _Tiro al blanco_

"Creo especular sobre que trata este simulador jejeje..." Con unas burlas maléficas y una sonrisa oscura, Peridot sostenía una pistola de aire cargada

"B-bueno solo tienes que apuntar a los blancos en forma de monstruos y disparas" Steven tenia una gota de sudor por el comportamiento de la gema, ignorando eso inserto la ficha de juego dando inicio

"¡Mueran! ¡Mueran! ¡Mueran!" Peridot tenia de nuevo esa mirada sádica y esos dientes afilados mientras derribaba todos esos blancos uno tras otro

Steven solo contemplo ese escenario recordando como aquella vez que Peridot intento matarlos en aquella nave, pero el pasado es pasado para el y podría seguir a pesar de su aptitud algo modesta de la gema verde quien estaba masacrando a esos blancos incluso los ya derivados seguía sin cesar perdonados

"¡No hay misericordia para ustedes jajajaja!" Peridot parecía perder los estribos en segundos liberando su instinto conquistador

PIIIM

El cronometro llego a cero deteniendo la glora que sentia la gema verde

"Que! NOOO!, Steven mi conquista a sido detenida por que?!" euforica la gema verde toma al niño por los hombros por respuestas

"Wow tranquilízate Peri, ya se acabo el tiempo ademas ya no queda ningun blanco que disparar..." Steven señala a todos los blancos humeantes completamente vencidos a lo que la gema verde conquistador alzo sus brazos

"Jaja! Victoria" Peridot toma el fajo de boletos y se dirige al muchacho con orgullo "Vamos Steven, tenemos que conquistar otras maquinas recreativas"

Steven al parecer estaba mas tranquilo como se tomaba de bien su gema amiga y no le impediria ir por algo mas de diversion para ambos

El resto del tiempo Steven y Peridot jugaron con las maquinas del salón; desde invasores, tetris y juegos de peleas cada uno fue disfrutado al máximo por la gema del planeta natal en especial que siempre ganaba y exageraba demaciado

...

Los amigos ganadores se acercaron a la seccion de intercambio de premios colocando todos sus boletos en el mostrador, mirando el joven tan ilusionado a todos esos premios que podian tener y no tenian limites por los tres fajos de boletos

"Oh vaya, y los ganadores que desean" una empleada sorprendida por la excesiva cantidad de boletos se dirige a los visitantes

"Mmm, que deseas tu Peri" Steven mira a la gema extrañada, fue sorprendida por preguntarle primero que decidia ella algo que nunca la habian tomado en cuenta

"¿Y-yo? Pero pense que tu"

"Como crees Peri, tu ganastes y conquistastes todos lo juegos, tu fuistes la ganadora"

Peridot volvia a ver las vitrinas algo indecisa, vio cada objeto que podia reclamar pero ninguno le llamaba la tension si no fuese por una especie de arma que reconocio sintiendo solo curiosidad al señarla y la empleada solo tomo el juguete entregándole en las manos de la curiosa gema verde

"Es una pistola de agua Peri, ¿la quieres?" A Steven no le extraño la elección de Peridot asintiendo notando que no sabia mucho sobre ese juguete de plastico "la recargas con agua y la disparas mojando a todo a lo que apuntes, sencillo no" Peridot sólo sostuvo su premio en sus manos curiosando de no ser un arma letal, pero para que era el proposito de empapar en agua

"Ehhh, chicos ya va siendo hora de cerrar a si que eligan que pueden llevarse por que tienen todo estos boletos sin intercambiar" La empleada sonando algo desesperada ya queria partir del local pues era viernes y se hacia de noche

"Ohhh, bien ehh Peridot quieres alguna otra cosa"

"No gracias Steven, yo quiero compartir mis ganancias contigo" parecia justo en su mente a cambio de recibir un dia terrestre muy agradable

Steven con estrellas en sus ojos volviéndose a la empleada pidió los siguientes premios con rapidez " Quiero el yoyo morado, el cubo de rubik, los dos anillos rojo y azul, el collar de perlas de jueguete y-" los ojos de Steven se posaron en el regalo perfecto para cierta gema de agua "-Ese gran delfín de peluche por favor"

La empleada solo tomo todos los premios apresurada y se los dio llenando los brazos del joven sonriente

"Ven Peri, Salgamos ya casi debe ser hora en la que Papá vuelve"

* * *

Saliendo de la Arcade a las afueras Steven iba algo entorpecido en sus pasos, teniendo cuidado de no tirar ninguno de sus regalos para ciertas gemas muy preciadas para el, junto a su amiga dirigiendole una mirada

"Y por que llevas todas esas cosas en tus extremidades Steven, simplemente guardalas en tu gema" señalando a la gema de su amigo oculta en su ombligo

"Bueno... Yo aún no se como hacer eso..." apenado el joven por sus limitaciónes "pero no es problema llevar todo estos regalos así" Terminó con una sonrisa calida a su amiga

"¿Regalos?"

"Sipi, son para las demas para que vean como las extrañaba y que las perdono por actuar tan raro con migo" la típica sonrisa regocijo a la gema verde

Peridot no podia creer la gran tolerancia que siempre portaba su amigo; Toda esa confianza y alegría incondicional hacia cualquiera, es que simplemente no tenia limites el demostrar su gran amor hacia los demás sin importar de quien se tratara como gran exponente ella misma y Jasper, apesar de que ambas con su bélico e infame pasado, al conocerlo mejor, ahora Peridot sentía como este día terrestre a sido el más maravilloso que a tenido desde... nunca y todo por él híbrido gentil a su lado

Peridot ruborizada decide actuar contra sus instintos por su amigo "Dejame ayudarte con todo eso" tomando todos los regalos Peridot las introdujo en su frente mientras desaparecían tras el resplandor provocado por su gema

"Gracias Peri, siempre es bueno contar con una gran amiga como tú" desempolvandose ve a su amiga pensante con notable preocupación mientras pasaban de largo un puesto de helados siempre es bueno intentar de nuevo "Peri, ¿Quisieras un helado? Steven sacó sus últimos billetes que le quedará

"¿Un helado?" Peridot absorbida por la curiosidad empiezan a examinar al mercante y su puesto

"Mmm, son delicias heladas muy sabrosas por decirlo asi" Steven decidió por un sabor específico "Uno de nubes azules por favor"

La rareza del como sonaba tan ambiguo ese helado solo tentó mas a la gema verde observando más detenidamente los sabores disponibles guiada por los colores, no habiendo una razón particular para negarse valia intentarlo así solo señalo la que le gustaba mas siendo una no tan sorprendemte paleta verde de limón

El heladero solo acepto el dinero y le dio los helados nada mas

"Toma Peri, disfrútala" Steven le dio su elección helada

Peridot lentamente hizo contacto con su lengua

. . .

"WHOOOOOOU" Peridot no podia creerlo

La paleta de limón resultaba una experiencia única, algo que el paladar de la gema verde nunca antes experimento, estructura delgada, congelada y esa textura en su boca

"¿Steven?" Peridot se voltea a su amigo quien desacelero su paso hasta quedarse quieto frente a otro complejo humano

Steven solo quedo apreciando detrás del vidrio de la tienda de curiosidades unas vitrinas y estuches de artículos de magia interesantes pero toda su atención se fue en un maniquí en específico que tenía algo familiar, Peridot se le acerca para ver que le pasaba

"Oye peri, podría saber algo acerca de Jasper" tímidamente dijo sin dejar de ver el maniquí

"Ehhh, ¿Por qué el sorpresivo interés?" Peridot se sintió extrañada

"Bueno, recuerdas el día que llegaron a ciudad playa, cuando nos secuestraron" Steven volteo a mirar a los ojos de la gema verde sabia que la pregunta no era sutil

Como no olvidar ese espantoso día, parte de Peridot se retorcía de dolor y arrepentimiento por ese recuerdo tan problematico, una gota de sudor en la frente se formó, toma fuerzas para seguir

"S-si…" Tragando algo de saliva "¿Por qué?"

"Lo que traía puesto Jasper, ese día me refiero a su túnica era de ella ¿no?"

"¿Emmm?" Peridot se sintió ajena por la pregunta, ¿a que venía eso de repente? pero aun así ella sabía la respuesta "Por lo que se le fue dada como un tributo por parte de Diamante amarillo por ciertas ´cosas´, que hizo y solo la usaba para aparentar gloria y temor en sus enemigos algo ridícula si me lo preguntas, por ejemplo cuando vinimos la uso jeje…" Steven solo mira al suelo pensante a lo que escucho, no era la intención de Peridot reservar las atrocidades del pasado de su superior pero por su amigo de confianza haría las excepciones que fueran necesarias

"Mmm ya veo" Steven recordaba los días pesados que limpiaba los escombros de la nave pero nunca encontró nada parecido creyendo que era ropa por parte de su gema, y peor aún era un regalo que representaba todo lo malo por lo que se redimió Jasper cuando Steven y ella estuvieron juntos en aquella pesadilla; no era correcto recibir premios por ser malo, ni mucho menos por hacer cosas malas y ahora que Jasper se había dado cuenta de eso por él, eso sí era motivo suficiente para un buen presente algo que simbolizase la amistad que Steven le había enseñado

"Steven ¿te encuentras bien?" Peridot con su mano libre toca el hombro de Steven quien estaba serio mirando al suelo mientras se derretía su helado

"Eh si…, yo solo tengo que hacer algo aquí, toma sostenme esto por mientras" Steven le entrega su helado casi sin aviso entrando como si más dejando a Peridot paciente viendo el helado azulado de su amigo… lo cual entro en duda a Peridot de cual distintivo sabor tendría...

 _Dentro de la Tienda de artículos mágicos_

Steven abrió la puerta sonando la típica Campania, dirigiéndose al cajero temiendo de que ya cerrasen viendo como el hombre con barba y acostumbrado sombrero de mago estaba sosteniendo el cartel de /cerrado/ en las manos

"¡Disculpe cuando por eso!" Steven señalo el maniquí del mostrador que tenía puesto una gran túnica rojiza que llegaba casi al suelo, la prenda de lucir que le recordó a su nueva amiga Jasper quien traía algo parecido a este aquel problemático día pero eso fue lo de menos, quería regalárselo mostrando su gran cariño hacia ella cuando la liberaran para dárselo como un regalo de bienvenida algo que fortalecería su amistad que tendrían

"Ese de allí" la voz elocuente del vendedor rompió el trance que tenía el joven quien asintió gusto con estrellas en sus ojos "claro muchacho, son 199$ nada más"

"¡¿Qué!? Pero es un regalo muy importante yo-yo" Sus esperanzas de tener el regalo perfecto se rompieron al escuchar el sumado precio, Steven solo miro su palma contando cuantas monedas tenían y aun así no era suficiente está muy lejos del precio establecido

"Oye oye no me dejaste terminar" el mago elocuente se apiado de la tristeza del niño quien reconoció "tú eres ese chico mágico, ¿Steven verdad?"

"Si lo soy, emmmm, ¿Porqué?" Steven infla sus cachetes reteniendo sus aires, quizás si había esperanzas

"Escucha, te daré la capa del gran mago Tutini gratis ya que tú y tus amigas siguen salvando el pueblo una y otra vez" el señor hace una reverencia al muchacho "será mi muestra de gratitud hacía usted por su noble trabajo"

Los ojos de Steven no tenían estrellas, eran galaxias enteras por la buena noticia que recibió en parte por el regalo de Jasper y que por fin alguien en ciudad playa reconocía sus esfuerzos que hacían las gemas de cristal

"¡Oh! ¡Gracias gracias gracias!" Steven dio pequeños saltos de emoción mientras el vendedor elocuente desquito la gran túnica del maniquí para envolverla en papel de regalo

"Mmm Elige el color que te gustaría en papel" El amable señor se dirigió al joven

"Bien quiero ese naranja con un lazo rojo que lo cubra por favor" Steven contenía sus emociones ya tenía su regalo listo

"También puedes escribir algún mensaje en este espacio si quieres" El mago señalo un parte del regalo que traía una nota pegada en blanco

"¡Perfecto! Déjame escribir" El mago le entrego un bolígrafo que saco de su sombrero, Steven soltó una carcajada al ver la chistosa actitud del buen mago y procedió a escribir el mensaje

/Para: Jasper mi nueva amiga, te quiere mucho Steven/

Fue la emoción del momento quizás, que hizo olvidar algo muy importante para Steven: Jasper no sabía leer...

"De nuevo muchas gracias señor" Steven tomo el regalo en una bolsa y procedió a despedirse mientras salía de la tienda de magia agitando una mano

"Adiós niño magico" El sonido de la campana volvió a sonar dejando solo al mago elocuente con el silencio del peculiar local "Ojala fuera un personaje real de la serie…"

* * *

"Bien Peridot, ya tengo-" Steven solo pudo mirar la obvia situación como Peridot se tragaba todo lo que fue de su helado dejando que la gema fisgona se atragantara con una servilleta

"¡Steven!" Peridot parecia disfrutar del helado ajeno con todo ese azul que se notase en su boca "tu delicia helada se está derritiendo, yo-ehhh tenia que actuar antes que se derritiera" Peridot arrodillada como si estuviera vencida por su mentira se arrastró a su amigo en suplicas "lo siento, lo siento fue una mentira nada mas tu helado estaba delicioso, Yo-yo no pude contenerme ¡perdóname!"

"Jeje ya pasó, solo es un helado no necesitas mi perdón" Steven toma la servilleta sucia y la tira a un basurero cercano que casualmente estaba oculto cebolla misteriosamente guardando la servilleta desperdiciado en un maletín negro volviéndose a ocultar lentamente pero visible ante Steven que tenía una gota de sudor pero mejor olvidarse de eso

"¿D-deberás?" Normalmente si una gema fallaba en cualquier labor asignada era destruida y reemplazada con otra y solo se podía rogar pero estaba en la tierra a salvo de toda las hostilidades del planeta natal

"Ven Peri, vamos al lavado" Steven extendió su mano para Peridot pero esta solo sé levanto sin su ayuda

"¿P-porqué siempre tenemos que ir de nuestras extremidades todo el tiempo" enojada la gema verde se cuestionó hacía su amigo

"Buenooooo..." Steven solo se limitó a observar a todas partes "tú eres la que siempre quiere ir de la mano pero si ya no lo deseas esta bien" Steven empezo a caminar en direccion al lavado de su padre

Parte de la boba confrontación por ese hecho ya parecía resuelta para Peridot, pero ¿En verdad le incomodaba? o era todo lo opuesto de su orgullo

"ño..."

Steven se giro por no oír bien a la Peridot muy avergonzada con sus puños temblante "¿Que dijistes? No escuche"

"¡Dije que NOOO! Y-yo si quiero ir de la m-manooo!" La gema chilló con su petición tan avergonzante con sus cejas fruncidas inclinándose al espacio personal de su amigo

"Peridot calmate s-" Steven marchó lentamente atrás por su seguridad

"¡Dije que quiero tomar tu mano! ¡AHORA!" Steven quedó enmudecido dejándose dominar por la gema que lo tomo de la mano con fuerza y esta vez ella dirigió el camino

* * *

El bellísimo ocaso estaba llegando, golpeando con sus últimos rayos del sol toda la ciudad, con su destino a plena vista Steven no veía en ninguna parte la colorida camioneta de su padre ya casi era la hora en la que retornaba quizás tenia que esperar cerca a qué volviese de conocer ese sujeto de internet ... Si es que volviese

"Peridot, podemos esperar en la playa un rato" Peridot asintio sin voltearse por dirigir el andar del chico que no pareciera soltarlo por nada

Esa aptitud de la gema verde era tan extraña incluso en Peridot, con prisa la gema obstinada suelta al muchacho y se sienta en la arena frente a la orilla acurrucándose entre sus piernas ocultando su rostro y sus terribles pensamientos que la han invadido desde no hace mucho sumándole la pesadilla de esa cruel realidad de traidora a sus amigos debatiéndose que era correcto solo quería escapar a todo eso... ¿pero como? parte de ella peleaba por el honor y gloria de sus instintos gema contra los sentimientos arraigados del planeta tierra

"Peridot..." era obvio para Steven que algo malo le pasaba a Peridot, todo el día pareciera ocultarse tras todo lo que se divirtieron hoy, Steven temía que todo fuera fingido solo por el era acaso su culpa de alguna forma, dejando el regalo de la gema naranja rayada en la arena Steven se acerca

"Solo déjame tranquila hasta completar la espera" ni tristeza o queja había en el voz de la gema solo permaneció inerte

"Esta bien" Steven busco alguna solución a el estado de animo de la desdichada gema, quizás... "Mmm,Peri me prestas tu pistola unos momentos"

Peridot solo saco su premio de plástico de su gema y la tiro a los pies del joven, recogiéndola de la arena Steven procedió a cargarla con las aguas saladas de la orilla, una vez cargada Steven se sentó junto a la gema inerte y le ofrecio devuelta su premio

"Toma, ya esta cargada y lista para disparar" Peridot solo volteo a su amigo quien le ofrecía la arma no letal, no entendía el propósito pero igual la toma mirándola con extrañeza sujetándola con el dedo en el gatillo lo pulso con suavidad y varias chispas de agua salieron del cañón entonces volviendo a preguntarse en cual era el propósito si no es para destruir...

"Peridot, ¡quieres probarla conmigo!" Steven salta al agua sin preocuparse por mojar sus pantalones, extendiendo los brazos como un blanco sencillo invitándola nada mas a probar

aceptando la invitación Peridot nada mas vuelve apretar el gatillo mojando la cara del feliz chico

...

"Jaja lo ves puede-" Steven fue cayado por volver a sentir el roció de agua salada en su frente pero esta vez en cambio la gema verde estaba de pie sorprendida en el sentido de curioso "Jajaja, ya per-" volvió a ser mojado pero estab vez con risitas malévolas provenientes de la gema culpable con el arma en las mano "Esta bien Peridot ya enten-"

"Jejeje, creo que le encontré el sentido a esta patética cosa" Con la culpa en sus manos

"¡Entonces mójate tu también!"

¡SPLASH!

Steven salpico a la gema casi sin aviso provocando una guerra de chapoteos, saltando la gema verde a la acción de combate con la munición infinita del basto océano azul a sus pies empieza la batalla con risas y persecuciones de un lado hacia otro, con ese momento solo ese pequeño momento podía traerle la paz a Peridot que tanto deseaba comprendiendo al fin mientras se dejaban llevar por giros sujetándose de las manos en risas que encontraría su anhelada paz con su mejor amigo y como si el tiempo se detuviese las dos pequeñas gemas rosa y verde empezaron a encandecer a un brillo sorprendente absorbiendo sus cuerpos junto a una sensación única que sentía Peridot acaso ella se estaba fus-

"¡Steven! ¿pero qu-?"

"¡Whooaaaaa!" Ambos salieron disparados en extremos opuesto cayendo Steven a los pies de su padre quien tenia un expresionismo combinando atónito e incrédulo y muy sorprendido al ver a su hijo haciendo que cosa

...

 _viento de incomodidad ..._

...

"Papá, yo emmm puedo explicar todo esto..."

Los últimos minutos del dia a la noche Steven explico que llevo a lo otro a su padre Greg que solo podía absorber las cosas con calma por otro lado Peridot se mecía ella misma en el suelo con un ligero tic en su ojo por lo que casi pudo ser su primera fusión

"OK, creo entender todo hasta ahora" Greg solo revuelve el cabello de su hijo dándole las llaves del almacén donde estaba la tan esperada capsula "Entonces, Ella es Peridot verdad?" Greg mueve su cabeza para ver a la gema detrás de su hijo quien al parecer estaba muy perturbada en su propio mundo

"Ehhh, si dejame presentarte con ella, Peridot" Peridot hizo caso al aviso de su amigo levantandose con firmeza y estreñida camina como un soldado respetando la autoridad mayor al padre de la cría amiga

"Es un honor, conocer al fin señor Papa" Peridot con sudor en su frente se dirige con respeto a Greg que solo arqueo un ceja

"Emmm, llámame mejor Señor Universe"

"Esta bien señor universo de todo el vació oscuro de lo infinito" Peridot continuo tragando saliva

Una mirada rápida entre Steven y Greg sin idea de por que se comportaba así la gema verde

"Mejor solo dime Greg jeje"

 _Mas silencio incomodo ..._

Habia demasiada tensión en el ambiente para seguir con la conversación,solo para que Greg le hiciera señas a su hijo para que fueran ya al almacén

* * *

 _Almacén_ _del lavadero de autos_

Habia algo de chatarra entre muchas otras cosas personales para el padre de Steven, la gema verde Peridot trabajaba arrancando cables y circuitos acomodándolos en la gran capsula en lamentable estado que dejo Perla por su enojo, aun que no era problema mayor a la técnico que estaba lidiando también con intentar ignorar o siquiera olvidar lo que casi pudo haber sido su primera fusión al igual que Steven tenia sus dudas atravesando su cabeza con esas ideas y eso no poda sentirse peor

( _¿Que es esto?)_ Peridot observo frívola por el aparato que encontro ( _No puede ser..._ ) algo encontro la gema verde pero decidió guardarlo por ahora

...

"Steven ven acá" El muchacho despistado atendió al llamado de la gema verde para acercarse a ver

"Y entonces... cómo encontraremos a Lapis y Jasper?" Con algo de tension Steven se enfoco en lo primordial por ahora

"Bien, como supongo Perla encontró la forma de rastrearme a través de los portales con la capsula ¿me equivoco?" Steven solo confirmo la especulación de la gema la cual continuo "Pero lo que no sabe es que toda gema enviada a misiones debe estar ligada con un código de auxilio en la nave a la cual fue asignada en este caso Jasper y yo tenemos nuestras gemas registradas por el localizador incluso que esta como una fusión la señal siempre deberá a parecer" Peridot solo cruzo unos cables y de la nada apareció un holograma mostrando toda la tierra sorprendiendo algo al muchacho y llenado de orgullo a la gema tecnica

"Entonces... ¿donde están?"

"A eso voy, veamos" Peridot solo conecto un cable suelto y de inmediato varios puntos azules llenaban el mapa terráqueo en diferentes localizaciones

"¿Que son esos luces azules" Steven señalo

"Esos solo son los portales que existen en funcionamiento en toda la tierra" Steven se decepciono un poco pero tenia que seguir con fe "Bien solo esto y..." Peridot frunció el ceño al conectar otras enredaderas apareciendo un punto verde parpadeante en el extremo superior del planeta

"¿El polo norte?" Los ojos de Steven se abrieron más, volteándose a su amiga ella asiente en señal que la habían encontrado, por fin después de tanta espera era el momento apreciando mejor el mapa global, Steven nota como un portal estaba muy cerca de su objetivo era ahora o nunca para liberar a Malaquina y recuperar a sus amigas

"Bien Steven, ¿emprendemos nuestra misión de rescate ahora?"

"Hagamoslo" Steven serio hablo...

Con prisa ambos salen del almacén no sin antes cerrarlo, despedirse de Papa y recoger el regalo de Jasper, empezando a correr hacia su casa playa muy determinado en la mirada

* * *

...

¡Buuum!

Steven azoto la puerta de su casa con fuerza irrumpiendo la tranquilidad de su hogar

"¡Garnet! ¡Perla! ¡Amatista!" Steven grito a la vacia casa y eso lo puso feliz "Bien"

Peridot estaba sorprendida por la forma de actuar de su amigo al parecer su personalidad feliz y pasiva cambio a una determinada y seria en segundos

"Steven,¿Por que estas feliz de que no estén las demás en casa, no se supone que deberías estar triste?" Peridot se dirigio con el a su alcoba donde Steven empezó a buscar ropas mas adecuadas al lugar frio donde iban

"Es sencillo Peri, Ellas no estan aqui y eso es mejor, asi no nos molestaran al ir a buscar a Malaquina" Steven se puso un suéter seguido de otro suéter de diferente color

"Pero no podemos tener exito sin ellas, tu mismo dijistes que hay que confiar en ellas" Peridot solo podía mirar como el niño cambio en cuestion de segundos mientras se ponía un calcetín tras otro

"Si lo se, pero si lo pienso mejor, ellas van a interferir como cuando intente conocerte y la verdad es que preferia hablar contigo a solas pero seria con Jasper y Lápiz" Steven amarro sus botas cafés para excursiones que nunca a utilizado

"P-pero ellas pueden protegernos sabes que yo ni siquiera puedo materializar mi arma de gema o si es que tengo una, tu no pued-"

"Eso no es cierto" Steven interrumpió el razonamiento de la gema verde, teniendo una mirada enojada viendo al piso sujetando un abrigo café el solo dio su punto de vista "Ellas; Perla, Amatista y Garnet siempre me tratan como un niño indefenso y a pesar que e salido de misiones con ellas" Steven cerro sus ojos "nunca me cuentan nada de su pasado, nunca contestan mis preguntas de cuando exista mi mamá y estaba con ellas..."

Peridot entendió la interrogante que molestaba a su amigo

Steven continuo acomodando su abrigo junto sus guantes en el "Siempre evitan esos temas serios, sabes, preguntaba las cosas importantes... si soy inmortal como ellas o si moriré como todos los demás humanos y ellas solo... solo" Steven quería contenerse no era momento de llorar "ellas solo lo evitan nada mas y eso... eso solo, ¡me enoja mucho!" Steven solo guardo todos los regalos bajo sabanas de su cama procurando ocultarlas para después, asegurando llevar provisiones listas en la mochila hamburguesa que ya estaba preparada como emergencia en este caso se dirige solo al portal, volteándose ve a Peridot tan sorprendida al discurso cambiando la perspectiva dificil que tenia su amigo

"Y-yo, te acompaño" Peridot frunció sus cejas, acompañando a Steven al portal juntos desaparecieron con la luz del mismo dejando el vació del hogar nuevamente

* * *

 _Mente de Malaquina_

 _. . ._

Quizas fueron siglos o mejor milenios siendo solo un dia la verdad pero da igual, el tiempo no parece importana dentro de la mente de la inestable fusion, controlada en su mayoria por la que fue la compasiva Lapiz corrompida en su mayoria por el frio odio y la desesperacion haciendo que perdiera su cordura culpando a su prisionera que estaba mas que perdida de si misma de lo que fue y a quien conocio

"Ahora Steven vera al fin el verdadero monstruo que eres Jasper" La gema azul ve con desprecio a la doblegada prisionera temblante y con mucho odio retenida por sus fuerzas dentro de ella, algo se a roto en ambas gemas

El tiempo llegaba a su fin, para todos

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: "Creo en el perdon de los pecados y la redencion de la ignorancia" - Adlai E. Stevenson -

[O sea que en el siguiente capitulo se enfrentaran a Malaquina]

* * *

 **N/A: vaya situación no?** **las confrontaciones se aproximan**

 **Sin mas que escribir espero saber pronto que les parecio, adios**


	6. Té quiero a mi lado

**N/A: Vaya, si que pedían esto a gritos... Si estoy vivo y no abandonaré ninguno de los fics actúales. El retraso es simple el regreso a la universidad, clases, etc. Sean comprensibles y pacientes pronto subire el siguiente cap de "Mi dulce prisionero"**

Una nota personal: No quiero solo escribir fics de SU, también siento la necesidad de ampliar mis narrativas e ideas a otros cartoons por eso he decidido pronto empezar con otro Cartoon que marco mucho en su momento no daré detalles pero espero que les agrade la idea...

 **Gracias por la buena aceptación que a recibido mi fic por parte de sus opiniones leerlos me motiva mucho sigan así /Thanks everybody**

 **sin mas aqui el siguiente capítulo de "Siempre habrá un hogar"**

 **" _Por aquellas mentiras confidenciales que es mejor mantenerlas para ti mismo, es peor que me grites odiándome, Sinceramente no veo por qué te escondes en esos ojos de porcelana junto a ese débil disfraz que enmascara tu alma, adivina que, tú no eres para nada especial..._ " -Vanattica: Confidential Liar-**

 **Cover: Artist Slimu**

* * *

CAPITULO 6: Te quiero a mi lado

El borde del círculo ártico rodeado de todos los limites del norte de Europa, Asia y América un paisaje sumido en mares de hielo cubiertas del blanco eterno formando el gran ártico frío y cruel llamada tundra para aquellos apasionados a su constante baja temperatura, embellecido por estar expuesta al infinito espacio iluminando por los millares de estrellas adornada con las auroras boreales de ese digno espectáculo nocturno presenciado solo por las aves de blanco y negro que reposan en sus grupos tranquilos sin ningún viento que perturbar su tranquila paz, solo había quietud

De la nada el cielo es partido en dos por un rayo de luz que se disparo desde el suelo revelando las siluetas de dos pequeñas gemas entre las multitudes de pingüinos desorientados por lo que pasaba

Apareciendo en escena el pequeño dúo listos para ir a emprender su misión de rescate: liberar a Lápiz y Jasper de su fusión prision Malaquina, reconciliarse entre todos, terminar siendo todos buenos amigos, Terminar comiendo pizza antes que se termine la promoción de doble quesos... Bueno sonaba bien en la mente del muchacho abrigado

Centrándose en su entorno fue inevitable para Steven no ver esa espectacular noche del ártico

"Whoooau, Ojalá tubiera mi cámara para esto..." Steven dejo de apreciar el cielo y se dirige a Peridot que no pareciera tomarlo con mucha importancia siendo una gema que a visto maravillas astronómicas antes esto era lo de menos

"Emmm, Steven..." La gema verde se percata que no estan solos "No creo que seamos los unicos en el area"

"Descuida Peri solo son pinguinos" Steven intenta acariciar a uno cerca de el pero solo le gruñe como serpiente y se aleja sin perder contacto visual del muchacho "juraria que eran mas amables jeje"

"No me refiero a las pateticas aves no voladoras" Peridot capto la atencion de Steven tomadolo por un hombro asi señalo a la distancia "me refiero a eso"

Hasta donde se podia observar gracias a la luz de las estrellas habian movimientos a la distancia junto a una luz como linterna que pareciese guiar al portal donde ellos estaban

"Shhhh, rapido hay que escondernos" Fue el miedo a lo desconocido que empujo a Steven junto a Peridot fuera del rango de vision de lo que fuese que viniera hacia ellos ocultandose en una barrera de pinguinos aguardaron en silencio mientras la voces se aclaraban quedaron inmoviles con una expresion de estar asustados

Susurrante "Steven quienes son..." La gema verde temblante a la luz que apuntaba a la barrera de aves que estaban ocultos no pudia ver tras todas esas aves ridiculas que si bien aprendio en aquel documental su nombre las encontraba bobas por ser aves no voladoras y como si un pingüino le leyera la mente a Peridot fue a picotiarle su cabeza con enojo

Steven se aguanto las risas por el desquite de la ave a Peridot por su suerte el pinguino se fue gruñendo victorioso contra Peridot que planeo desquitarse en otro momento mas oportuno

Llevandose el dedo a los labios Steven silencia ya el ajetreo de Peridot, las voces parecieran tomar mas fuerza revelando para los oidos del joven lo familiar que sonaban cada vez mas

"Les juro que voy a tragarme todo el refrigerador cuando lleguemos" El distintivo tono de voz calmada de Amatista fue la primera para la oleada de incognitas que sacudian la mente del muchacho ¿Que hacen aqui?

"Amatista no digas eso" La voz indiferenciable de Perla y sus regaños siguio "¿No recuerdas cuando te comiste todo el sillon?, estuviste escupiendo pelusa por un dia entero" Perla se cruza de brazos, ella era la que gracias a su gema en su frente guiaba el camino de vuelta al portal por delante siguiendole Garnet y Amatista

"¿Y que?" La gema sonrío sabiendo bien lo que hizo para fastidiar mas a Perla regañona

"¡¿Y QUE?! Estubistes comiendotelos de nuevo cada vez que vomitabas" eso saco de quicio a la gema alta y delgada

"¡No Jajajaja! No me lo recuerdes, Steven intentó comerlo conmigo ¡Jajajaja!" Amatista se limpio una lágrima de la risa al recordad las nostálgicas aventuras cuando Steven era solo un bebé "Seeee, buenos tiempos"

Con eso dicho las gemas de cristal llegaron al portal posicionándose en este todas desapareciendo tras un resplandor volviendo al silencio y oscuridad del ártico

"¿Q-que? Fue..." Steven no tenía palabras, sus dudas de dónde y qué hacía su familia sin el debatían los peores escenarios entré mentiras o coincidencias del por qué estaban en este lugar todo era tan ambiguo ( _No ellas no pueden, no es posible)_ es que su misión secreta

"¡Ahhhhhh! Steven ¡Ayúdame!" El grito de Peridot saco del trance al joven volviéndose a la gema verde quien estaba siendo seguida por el mismo pingüino que la picoteo muy enfadado, corriendo en círculos ambos muy torpes en sus pasos parecieran nunca terminar con la caricaturesca persecución

"Steven al recate" Con un salto nada impresionante se interpone entre el animal con la mirada de reojo y la gema verde asustada tras las espalda callo al sanguinario animal con un chiton "SHhhhhh! Fuchila, saquese de aqui Gunter!" Su rostro serio e infantil fue suficiente

"Cuak..." El pinguino se fue resentido murmurando cosas groseras

Regresando a la aptitud serie Peridot se frota la cabeza por comezón y confusión girandose ve a Steven con la cabeza inclinada mirando el frio suelo

"Esas... Acaso Eran?" Dudosa al no prestar atencion por aquel molesto plumífero, Peridot remarcó mas la pregunta

"Si... Lo eran..." Steven solo fruncio el ceño asimilando la incomoda verdad de que estubieron haciendo las gemas sin el pero no queria creer "Vamos Peri, no tardaran en notar que nos fuimos" Steven empezo a caminar en direccion contraria a las huellas que dejaron las demas

"Steven..." Con un tono de preocupacion por su amigo la gema verde empieza su andar hombro a hombro "En verdad crees que ellas ya sabian de Malaquina..." Peridot inclino su cabeza para ver los ojos envueltos en confucion de muchacho, no queria sonar tan indiferente pero era tan obvio

"Yo, no lo se..." Steven solo llevo sus manos a sus bolsillos "Pero si es asi, no entiendo por que no me lo dijieron" el joven se sintio engañado por las palabras de su propia familia las que eran lo mas cercano que tenian "Cuanto tiempo lo han estado haciendo..."

"Bueno supongo que Perla pudo encontrar el modo de localizarla a Jasper hace meses-" Peridot cerro su boca parlanchina, se soba un brazo como si hubiera dicho algo muy hiriente demasiado directo quizas "Yo lo siento Steven, no es mi intenc-"

"No Peri, esta bien" El joven vuelve con su comportamiento carismatico de la nada encontrando fuerzas en la gema verde a su lado "Puedo?" Peridot ve la mano del chico invitandola que la tomara

Peridot sonrie levemente, el ir juntos de las extremidades ya era un hábito pero no le desagrada en lo absoluto al contrario sentía una emoción latente dentro de ella que solo le proporcionaba el cariñoso hibrido, sin dudar toma la mano de su amigo con fuerza

"¡AaaaaGGGHHH!" La gema verde asustada suelta el apreto de su amigo el cual se voltea a espaldas como si le hubiera hecho un daño muy grave

"¡Steven lo siento! Lo siento!" Peridot olvido sus capacidades fisiologicas por un momento "Te juro que no era mi intension, yo-" Ella estaba apunto de llorar por la culpa de haber herido a su unico amigo pero fue detenida por unas risitas que sonaban en el muchacho

Girandose Steven reía a la inocente gema que cayo directo en una broma de mal gusto

"Solo estoy bromeando jaja, Descuida estoy-" Steven sintio un empujon perdiendo todo su equilibrio cayendo al blanco suelo viendo a la gema verde realmente irritada acercandose lentamente con una exprecion asesina en ella "P-Peridot solo bromeaba por favor, solo era mentira ¡Por Favor No!" Steven se cubrio su rostro con sus brazos esperando lo peor por la creciente ira invetable de la gema pero solo sintio un suave apreton rodeandolo hasta su espalda

"¡NUNCA VUELVAS A HACER ESO!" La gema arraigada solo continuo abrazando sin importar que tanto iba en contra de su orgullo o que tan vergonzosa pareciera, solo siguio sintiendo ese calido sentimiento al preocuparse por el unico ser que le demostraba su cariño

El abrazo termino Peridot se alejo unos cuantos pasos indignada, poniendose de pie Steven algo apenadado por su comportamiento tan infantil hablo "Yo lo siento..." Steven miro las estrellas por un momento y limpio la nieve de sus pantalones arrepintiéndose de su mala acción

Con su aptitud gruñona tomó acciones drásticas "Ahora por eso activare el Cluster y destruiré la tierra"

. . .

"¡¿Que?!" Steven se quedo helado al oir esas terribles palabras "¡Nooooooo!" Steven gateó a las piernas de la gema malévola tras súplicas postrado a sus pies

"Jeje solo bromeaba" Peridot se cruzo de brazos satisfecha por su primera broma que resulto en un éxito inmediato

"uffff, te prometo jamás volver a bromear así jeje..." Steven aligero sus hombros de tension y empezo su marcha junto con Peridot ya todo perdonado siguiendo las huellas de la gemas de cristal que conducian no muy lejos a una montaña poco distante iluminado su camino

* * *

La luz probocada por el portal lleno el hogar desolado apareciendo tras desvanecerse el brillo el clásico equipo, las gemas de cristal

"¡Steven ya estamos de vuelta!" La lider Garnet espero lo habitual de una cálida bienvenida de su pequeño tan amoroso, un gritó de alegría o que se abalanzará de emoción de verlas de vuelta pero a cambio nada ocurria ni siquiera una señal de León

"¿Steven, estás en casa?" La voz de Perla sonó en todo el hogar rebotando contra las paredes pero no hubo respuesta alguna, de la nada Perla cambia a su modo histérico "¡Garnet donde este Steven! el quizás fue-"

"Shhhh" Garnet coloca su mano en el hombro de la gema aungustiada "Tranquilízate Perla el seguro está en la ciudad dando un paseo junto con Peridot" Garnet da unos cuantos pasos en en medio de la sala para confirmar lo obvio, tanto tiempo fuera localizando a Malaquina en algún momento esos dos saldrían a la ciudad penso Garnet con una leve gesto

"¡¿Qué?! Con ella, ¡pero si Peridot solo pasa encerrada-"

"Ejem" Amatista sin preocupación alguna, señala con su pulgar a sus espaldas a la puerta abierta del baño

Viendo los indicios, Perla le costaba creer aun, su instinto materno prevaleció mas que su razón "Pero, ¡Si fue secuestrado por ella! sabes que no podemos fiarnos de ella por completo" Grito perdiendo los estribos tan facilmente

"Eres la reina del drama Perla..." Garnet solo se apoya contra la barra de cocina lista para esperar el retorno de Steven el tiempo que fuese

"¡Jaja! Relájate Perla" Amatista camino por la sala como si nada "Peridot no está tramando nada perverso además no le haría eso a Steven jamas, ella actúa muy diferente cuándo esta con el solo a diferencia de nosotras jeje" Perla se ruboriza con el distintivo azul celeste al hacerse una idea equivocada "Solo relajate como yo" Amatista pega un brinco largo cayendo justo en la cama de su querido hermanito Steven pero algo más que el colchón amortiguo su caída sin prisa levanto las sabanas notando un presente que le llamo la atencion, el regalo que Steven había ocultado

"Hey Perla, Garnet miren esta cosa que encontré en la cama de Steven" Amatista revuelve el regalo con la esperanza de saber que era la que contenía por su sonido

Ya en la cama reunidas ven ajenas al extraño regalo que sostenia Amatista

"Quizás es de alguien que se adelantó por su cumpleaños" Perla dio un respuesta precipitada pero pudo notar la nota a quien iba dirigida tomandolo de Amatista para examinarlo mejor

Inconscientemente Perla leyó en voz alta con orgullo pensando que se tratase de un regalo para ella de parte de su pequeño Steven que la extrañaba tanto a su fiel figura

"Ejem" Perla se aclaró la garganta para captar la atención de sus compañeras "Para Jasper mi nueva amiga, te quiere Steven"

. . .

El momento incomodo fue tan breve en ese intervalo entre gemas y si bien era la escritura de su hijo el mensaje les llegó incomprendido e incoherente quedando en blancas expresiónes en cada gema sin aliento para preguntarse el que pasaba

"Ehhh ¿A quién va dirigido?" Amatista es la primera en romper el silencio limpiándose un oído con su dedo meñique para lanzar todo el suicio acumulado creyendo por un momento escuchar el nombre de la imponente gema naranja rayada

"Aquí dice para Ja-Jasper..." Perla con un ligero tic nervioso en su ojo ve al regalo con esos colores tan distintivos de la gema titan, no había cómo reaccionar solo quedaron en blanco en esas posiciones; Garnet meditando su visión futura permaneció estoica, Amatista solo rascó su barbilla sin comprender nada y Perla temblante sujetando ese regalo para la gema perversa que lastimo a su dulce bebé

Una mezcla de expresiónes y emociones a lo ajeno de ese regalo recorrio en Perla sin redimirce mas solo rompio todo el papel en busca de respuestas desesperadas y vaya que la encontro

"Que... Que es esto?" Perla tan incredula estiro la gran tunica roja delante de ella mientras Garnet y Amatista miraban perplejas la gran talla de similitud que tenia aquella prenda que uso esa sadica guerrera del planeta madre aquel espantozo día solo trajo ansias e inquietud en todo el equipo

"Wou wou wou, esperen..." Agitando sus brazos la pequeña gema purpura tenia que hacer un parentesis a toda la situacion "Desde cuando Steven se hizo amigo de-" Amatista trago saliva "-Jasper"

(No no no no no, ¿como es esto posible?, que quiere Steven de ese monstruo) La Perla pensaba errática dandole asco el solo sostener esa prenda "¡¿Por que Steven tendria esto?!" Tirandola al suelo a sus pies, Perla se gira a Garnet tenia que consultar su vision para darle un sentido a toda esa locura

"Aguarda un momento Perla" Garnet bajo las escaleras camino a la sala meditando cientos de futuros alternos mientras miraba el portal delante de ella pero algo no estaba bien por que no pudo ver esto en el pasado o siquiera en este presente

"¡Amatista!" Perla le llamo la atencion a la gema purpura levantando con curiosidad la tunica "¡Deja esa espantosa cosa en el suelo!" Amatista solto la capa con mas delicadeza sobre la cama de Steven, al igual que las demas gemas Amatista esta confundida y muy preocupada guardándose sus emociones en ella solo se tiró al sofá a esperar que algo suceda

* * *

La gran calma del inmenso ártico acunaba con tranquilidad sus suaves vientos polares sin nada que detubiese los pasos de las dos pequeñas gemas que seguian el rastro de engaño en la nieve que dejaron las gemas de cristal sin ser alteradas por el clima

Conduciendo las huellas hasta donde se podia observar por la oscuridad dentro del espeluznante glaciar daba paso a la entrada de una cueva formada de hielo y rocas con evidencia de ser recientemente excavada por todos esos bloques perfectamente cortados para hacer paso a las profundidades

"Así que en esto estaban..." Con fuerza Steven tensa su cuerpo, la hora habia llegado y sin la participación de su familia no lo detendria

Peridot tomado valor para entrar ve la densa estructura de la cueva costandole creer que las gemas hicieron un buen trabajo para que la cueva no les colapse encima de ellos, aun lado eso solo miro a su amigo a sus ojos y el le devolvio la mirada

Era el momento decisivo, la cumbre de todo. No habria marcha atras desde aqui y todo esto daria inicio al punto culminante entre el osado Steven y las gemas del planeta natal con su remordimiento, sus penas ajenas, desesperadas por su ayuda aun que no lo reconocieran y el humilde joven de la tierra estaria junto con ellas sin importar las dificultades

Tomando un linterna empacada de su mochila hamburguesa, alumbra la entrada que iba en descenso al interior del glaciar

Respirando ondo Steven le hablo la gema a su lado "¿Estás Lista?"

Peridot formo una leve sonrisa, Señalo así misma con vanidad "Nací lista... Literalmente"

Reunido el valor sé tomaron de la mano con la promesa de jamás hacerse daño entre ellos empezaron su descenso al rescate...

* * *

La luz de la luna llena la playa en contraste con las pocas nubes provocaban un cielo esplendido, acompañado de un silbido de una melodía pegajosa iba el pasivo Greg caminando por la playa tranquilo cargando la cena para su adorado hijo dirigiéndose a la casa playa para sorprenderlo con una noche familiar

subiendo los escalones Greg oye como las gemas estaban en plena discusión mencionando a Steven varias veces su preocupación lo hizo abrir la puerta sin importar la educación

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" Greg sostiene la puerta asustando a las gemas que enmudecieron al instante ante la directa pregunta dejando sólo un silencio ensordecedor

"Emmm, hola Greg..." fingiendo simpatia la Amatista sintio como se le erizó la espalda por la incómoda

"Dije: ¿Qué es lo que sucede? " Greg rectificó su pregunta con mas autoridad esta vez mirando a la preocupada Perla y atrás de ella la inmóvil Garnet fría cómo zafiro y apretando sus puños con fuerza como Ruby eso significaba más de qué preocuparse "¿Dónde esta Steven?" Sin señal de su amado hijo en ningún rincón del hogar ya era motivó de empezar a entrar en pánico

Garnet solo se acercó al padre despavorido "Escucha Greg, nosotras... No sabemos dónde pueden estar" La fusión no entro en rodeos con su respuesta dañina al padre

Greg parpadeó unas veces sin entender la gravedad del asunto al igual que Perla que esperaba alguna respuesta de la visión futura que revelará el paradero de su bebe

"A que té refieres Garnet, se supone que tú-"

"Perla basta" La lider callo con su suave voz a la perla angustiada "Debes saber que existen líneas de tiempo que no pueden ser cambiadas como si nada y temo que este es uno de estos casos" la explicación de la fusión no satisface al inquietó Padre

"Garnet... Yo no entiendo" El padre siguió confuso

"A lo que me refiero es que existen eventos inevitables..." Garnet tenia que dar un ejemplo pero solo se le ocurrió el mas amargo del pasado cercano de Greg y no sería modesta con Perla "Como tu y Rose, algo que jamás abría predicho, el que estuvieran juntos pero de igual forma paso... Se conocieron y le enseñaste a amar"

Greg solo tragó saliva observando a la Perla volteada contra su espalda ocultando su rostro mientras gemía en silencio, eran recuerdos dolorosos para ella de los últimos momentos que pasaron con la gema que más apreciaron en sus vidas, como no olvidar las peleas horribles y las promesas llenas de mentira que aún perduran hasta hoy

"Ya creo entender pero-" Greg se rascó su calva "-¿todo esto tendra que ver con Steven y Peridot y la chatarra que trajo Perla?" sin tener la remota idea Greg detona todas las miradas de inquietud hacía el

"Espera a que te refieres con Steven junto con Peridot y la chatarra" Amatista no entendía ninguna palabra que balbuceo el Padre de Steven

"Bueno, resulta que Steven fue a buscarme-" Greg se apoyó en la pared dejando aun lado la cena empaquetada en la mesa de la cocina "-pero no estaba en ese momento asi que me conto como el y Peridot pasaron el dia juntos en el cine, el paseó maritimo y junto al lavado para esperarme para abrir de nuevo el almacén"

Perla no tuvo que darle muchas vueltas al asunto para darse cuenta que usaron la cápsula e imageno el terrible propósito que descubriría su mentirá

"O si, y Steven se fusionó con Peridot jeje" con una gota de sudor olvidó mencionar ese detallé tan incomodo que se encontró en la playa

. . .

Las gemas por otro parte se lo tomarían cada una a su propio parecer

Garnet se sintio tan felizmente orgullosa de ambas gemas, a su parecer creía que Steven tuvo la charla de la fusión con Peridot y había aceptado fusionarse con el (¡ _Awwww! Mí pequeño le enseñó a la malvada gema el significado de la fusión tengo que recompensar a Steven por esto)_ penso gustosa la gema pero siempre se mantuvo inexpresiva en el exterior

Amatista por indiferente que quería actuar solo sentía como los celos la atacaban ( _¡Tiene que ser una broma! Primero Connie y ahora prefirió a Peridot ¡¿Cuándo llegará mi turnó con él?! juro que voy a revolverle su cabello mucho mas de lo que es si no soy la proxima)_ en su exterior solo soplo unos de sus mechones de cabello lejos de sus ojos como si no le importara aun que fuera todo lo contrario

Y Perla... seria difícil describir su reacción eléctrica comenzando con un tic nervioso sintió como perdió los escrúpulos en segundos, perdiendo toda la razón en ella queriendo desmayarse y caer al duró suelo de madera sino fuera por los desenfrenados pensamientos que no cesaban si aceptar esta realidad cruel

Alejándonos de ese plano en la cocina hasta ver las afueras de la pacífica casa playa y el gran templó en plena noche

"¡STEVEEEEEN!" El grito desquiciado de la gema perla pudo escucharlo cualquiera en el mundo

* * *

 _Dentro de la cueva de hielo_

Los delicados pasos de ambas gemas sonaban como que quebrarán el hielo pero no era así, el delicado equilibrio sumando la tensión de que se desplomará el techo de cristal era constante em esa trampa de hielo

"¡Aahhh chu!" Steven se limpió su nariz con su manga de su abrigó tan calientito rompiendo el nerviosismo entre ellos y el lugar cristalino

"Steven, te encuentras bien?" Peridot con una voz baja no quería otro de sus ataques de preocupación

"Ejem, si solo tengo un poco de frió" Aún con toda esas rompas cubriéndole por completo sentia todo el ambiente congelante pero eso no detendría el espíritu del joven que ya tenía tantos planes para hacer junto con Jasper,Lápiz y Peridot, se la pasaría a lo grande todos juntos, luego de las disculpas entre todas

Con esa meta Steven sonrió a la acogedora imagen de todos juntos olvidando sus diferencias y no sería fácil superarlo todo pues de eso se trataba toda esta odisea

Llegando al final del camino Peridot percibe el resplandor de una salida, llamándole su atención al hilarante Steven, juntos caminan con cuidado notando que no se trata de una salida mas bien entran a una enorme camara completamente de hielo iluminada por las luces del nocturnas del exterior de alguna forma amplificaban la luz como si fuera de dia en el interior del glaciar muy sorprendente pero toda su atención la recibió la fusión Malaquina quien congelada así misma en una postura intimidante

"¡Malaquina!" Steven grita de felicidad y corre sin preocupación a la inestable fusión petrificada en hielo

Peridot acelera su paso para estar detrás de su amigo, tampoco es que fuera valiente pero si tenia mucho miedo de lo que podría pasar

Steven se detuvo en mitad de la entrada y la gran fusión color esmeralda, no había caso en seguir gritándole no reaccionaría así nada más, primero tenian que romper todo ese hielo y luego sacarla

"Ehhh, Steven dudó mucho que podremos sacarla con solo palabras ni siquiera las vibraciones sonoras llegan al interior de las densa capa de hielo" La gema asustada esta detras del humano decidido a todo "Stev-"

"¡Hyaaaa!" Un golpe audaz al hielo de parte de la gema que invocó su escudo rosa pegando contra el duro hielo creando unas cuantas grietas no las suficientes, empezó una ráfaga de impacto una tras otra con todas sus fuerzas motivado por sus ansias de liberar al fin a sus amigas siguió hasta mas no poder cayendo al suelo exhausto tan rápido desvaneciendo su escudo en el mismo instante, la concentración que implicaba mantener el escudo de su madre y la fuerza que usaba en este era demasiado agotador para el pequeño muchacho que tan lejos a llegado pero tan cerca y no podía hacer esa misera acción por lo débil que era, Steven solo golpeo con ira el hielo agrietado pero en comparación con todo ese iceberg seria imposible partirlo por completo solo le quedo arrodillarse ante la injusta situación y cuestionarse lo patético se sentia

La gema verde detrás suyo miro la explosiva actitud repentina de su amigo, definitivamente estaba decidido pero estaba limitado por su fisiología sin dotes algunos que demostraran ser una gema tipo guerrero implacable como el Cuerzo pero...

Steven se levanta dejando aun lado su indiferencia a lo débil que era y gano fuerza como si nada volviendo a dar otro intento de romper todo la lapida de hielo que retenía la anhelada libertad de ambas prisioneras contra todo pronostico del 97.3% Peridot le seguía sorprendiendo el híbrido quien no se rendía eso soltó una leve sonrisa en la gema verde formulando un plan definitivo

"¡Steven! alto tengo una mejor idea" Peridot tomo el brazo de Steven para frenarlo que se hiciera algún daño optando por una mejor alternativa, Steven se giro por completo a su amiga quien tenia un dedo rozando su barbilla pensante

"Esta bien" Steven desvaneció su escudo para frotarse la mano entumecida y escucho con atención... "Soy todo oídos Peri"

* * *

 _Casa Playa_

Volviendo a la perspectiva de Greg miraba el desorden que formo en el hogar de la nada el solo mencionar que su hijo y la gema llamada Peridot casi se fusionan...

La fusión líder, Garnet estaba complacida con una sonrisa imaginando las posibilidades de como fuese la fusión entre su pequeño y Peridot estaba tan distraída sumergida en esa fantasía de las experiencia que habrá sentido Peridot

Amatista por otro lado no lo tomaba nada bien, encima de la cama de su hermanito golpeaba la almohada con la que el dormía sin compasión y no dejaba de repetir con enojo entrecerrando sus dientes "¡Tenia que ser yo!, ¡Tenia que ser yooo!, ¡TENIA QUE SER YOOOOO!" solo tomo la almohada con furia y se la trago de un bocado

y Perla... muy perturbada con su cabello revuelto estaba tirada en el suelo juntándose con sus piernas formando una posición fetal "E-esto so-solo es un sueño solo un sueño, estoy dormida junto a mi bebe y esto es una horrible pesadilla ¿verdad?, ¡SI! solo un sueño nada mas y pronto despertare abrazando a mi pequeño ¡jajajajajajaja! ¿Verdad? ¡Y HAREMOS UN DESAYUNO JUNTOS Y VIVIREMOS FELICES SIN PERIDOT! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!"

Sin duda una memorable escenario que no saldría de las pesadillas de Greg

"Emmm, chicas..." Greg dudoso si hablar ante la incomoda situación quizo interrumpir el trance de todas las gemas presentes preguntando de una vez por todas "Entonces... podrían decirme ¿Donde esta Steven?"

La pregunta sonando suave fue suficiente para romper toda la hilarante situación entre gemas

"Ejem" Amatista tosió intentando captar la atencion de la gema alta y delgada que apenas volvía a su postura, Perla arreglándose su cabello supuso la respuesta y hablo con franqueza

"Escucha Greg creo que ellos.." Perla por fin se dio cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, todo encajaba ahora su pequeño estaba con Peridot e iban a liberar a Malaquina

"¡Están con Malaquina!" Fue el momento que cegó a la fusión Garnet ajustándose los lentes miro a Perla, esto era grave

"Nooo... No es posible" Perla desesperada corre hasta el portal sin aviso se voltea al resto del equipo "Tenemos que ir a revisar a Malaquina ¡AHORA!"

"¡¿Que lo que sucede con Steven?!"

"Descuida Greg, Steven esta bien" La lider fusión empujón a la salida al padre desesperado

"Estas segura-" Greg fue callado con el portazo poniéndole fin a la disturbia discucion _(Tranquilo Greg; Garnet, Perla y Amatista deben tener todo bajo control ¿Verdad?)_ el padre empezo a bajar las escaleras mientras se tranquilizaba así mismo ( _Ire al lavado e instalaré los nuevos turbó limpiadores jeje ademas, Steven es un chico muy inteligente cualquier cosa que esté haciendo lo resolverá)_

* * *

Regresando a los ductos del glaciar

"-Entiendes el resultado de la ecuación" Peridot terminó su explicación científica de cómo romper toda la masa de hielo sin esfuerzo con un método más rápido y efectivo

Pero Steven solo asentía a todo lo que no entendía ósea que solo pasó asintiendo en toda la compleja explicación "Entiendooooo... Pero puedes explicarme esta vez más lento" Steven solo froto su cabeza sin idea alguna

La gema se llevo su palma al rostro optando por solo decir con sencillez "Solo golpea en vertical esas grietas y crearas una reacción en cadena Ugggg ¡entiendes!" las casillas de la gema reventaron un momento

Steven hizo caso omiso convocó su escudó de nuevo y en el la grieta señalada hizo un golpe cortante...

"Emmm, Peri creo que esto-"

"¡Aguarda!" Señaló a las grietas multiplicarse crujiendo con más fuerza

"Creooo que vaaaa a ¡DESPERTAR!"

La enorme fusión llena de rabia rugió extendiendo sus brazos delanteros como si de un monstruo gigante fuese aún que lo era, desquebrajando todo el hielo que la inmovilizó enviando todos esos bloques gigantescos rompiendo la delicada caba de hielo que separaban de ellos del profundo y frío océano ártico

Tan pronto como la luz proveniente de la monstruosa fusión se disipo las dos gemas cayeron de rodillas al duro suelo debilitadas por el tiempo encerradas entre ellas

"¡Lápiz, Jasper! están bien" Con una sonrisa en su máxima alegría impulsado por toda la adrenalina, Steven corre a las debilitadas gemas que recién dejaron de estar unidas por odio, ahora era el momento de estar a sus lados y hacerles saber de que todo saldría bien desde ahora

Pero Lápiz tuvo otros preversos planes y era muy tarde para evitarlo,no vio lo equivocada que estaba, como no se pudo dar cuenta del mal que hizo por ser manipulada por la ira, la rabia y el odio que se desvanecen de su cuerpo y mente, dándose cuenta de las atrocidades que le hizo a la mente de la gema titan cuando estaban juntos ( _Nooo... Que he hecho, ella va-)_ Sintiéndose fatigada por todo el tiempo que le costo controlar la mente de la grotesca Fusión, solo pudo extender su brazo unos segundos y gritar con todas las energias que le quedaban "¡S-steven no te acerques a ella!"

Pooof, la ninfa se esfumó en un humo azul revelando al disiparse su gema en el suelo

"¡Lapis!" Steven se desliza de rodillas hasta tomar a la piedra azul en sus manos "Ya estás a salvó Lapis" apretándola con delicadeza ve la hermosa joya de las aguas entre sus manos y la guarda en su bolsillo "Ya estás conmigo..." Ignorante de la advertencia de la ninfa azul Steven camino a su reencuentro con sus brazos abiertos a su fornida amiga quien estaba de coclillas tapada por su largo cabello blanco

Jasper Cubriendo su rostro con su salvaje pelo entre jadeos de ira "Roseeee..." La gema naranja tosió con fuerza mientras se levantaba aguantando la necesidad de entrar en el estado de reposo, era una guerrera y no permitirá ser pisoteada hasta ser polvo en el suelo como en la guerra de hace mucho

La mirada amenazadora penetra el corazón de Steven retrocediendo unos pasos por sentir el inminente peligro "Jasper..." La voz seca por sus nervios no hizo efecto en la titan emfrente de ella

"¡AAAAAAaaahhhHH!" por instinto Steven invoca su escudo en su pecho amortiguando el poderoso puño dirigido a su estómago justo en su gema lanzándole por los aires chocando su espalda contra la pared de hielo perdiendo la conciendia en segundos volviéndose todo oscuro preguntándose ¿Qué pasó?

"¡STEVEN!" Todo pasaba tan rápido para la Peridot absorbida en pánico, corrió olvidando su cobardia al inmóvil joven echado, olvidando la gran amenaza completamente irracional a unos metros en su espalda "Nooo, no, ¡NOOOO!" Sus ojos se inyectan en lágrimas de dolor al llegar junto a su amigo, no respondia, no inhalaba oxígeno, ni una risa de que esto fuera una broma y si lo era, era un muy cruel "No... Por favor no bromees..." Peridot a punto de romper en llanto movía sin ninguna reacción al inconsciente híbrido sin tener idea de que hacer para salvarlo

Los pasos retumbantes de la gema naranja advirtió a la gema técnico de su errática superior

Un Peridot no es una gema guerrera por naturaleza ni mucho menos valiente o esa son sus limitaciones en el planeta madre, pero aqui en la tierra junto al afectuoso y radiante Steven que le enseño que era mucho más con potenciadores o sin ellos, no dejaria que le tocara ningún folículo mas de su único amigo "¡NO TE LE ACERQUES!" La pequeña gema verde armada de valor se puso firme contra la superior Jasper entrecerrando sus ojos desafiantes

"¡Muevete enana!" La gema dotada de ira no hizo mucho esfuerzo para lanzar a la gema verde fuera de su objetivo

Todo era tan borroso, náuseas en su estomago, la respiración compulsiva y el ponerse de pie perdiendo el equilibrio eran sintomas de una grave paliza mortal que habia recibido el confundido niño ve aún lado en el suelo a Peridot y en otro a Jasper que venía hacía el sin prisa

"Jasper, que-¿Que te pasa? Uuggg..." El dolor en su espalda era constante y la dificultad para respirar era demasiada si no fuera por su mochila que lo amortiguo salvándolo, inhalando todo el aire que pudo llamó toda la atención " ¡Jasper!" Tose "¡¿Que es lo que te sucede?!" Una lágrima sé escurrió en su mejia ( _Lápiz... Que fue lo que hicistes)_

La sombra amenazadora cubre al Steven de rodillas "¡CÁLLATE ROSE!" Jasper solo tomo a la lider rebelde con su brazo izquierdo sosteniéndolo por los aíres

"Tú no eres así Jasper, lo sé..." Steven aún sostenido en el aire lleva su mano para acariciar una de las marcas del mismo brazo izquierdo de la torturada gema mirándola con sus ojos y con su tierna voz le recordó su inmensa compasión "Siempre serás mi amiga..." Junto a un Chasquido "Ok..."

Ese chasquido hizo eco en la mente Irracinal de la gema y como si de un río turbio e implacable fuera, sus aguas fluyeron con calma dejando pasar los unicos dulces recuerdos que compartió en aquella pesadilla de la que fue salvada por el inocente ser que estaba sujetando

La musculosa gema rayada se dio cuenta de sus atrocidades al ver mejor al batido Steven sostenido por ella "S-Steven... No..." Jasper asustada de sí misma suelta de inmediato al lastimado niño

( _Castigó, Tortura, Perdón, Chasquido, Amigo, ¡STEVEN!)_ Jasper envuelta en una Epifanía retrocedió con sus párpados que fluían lágrimas negando con su cabeza viendo sus palmas de las manos temblándole con horror aceptando la realidad de lo que estuvo apundo de cometer, su hechizo tortuoso fue roto absorbiendo su amarga existencia volviéndose a ver con sus pupilas dilatadas de vergüenza la cara inocente de su amigo

"P-Peridot..." Steven logra ponerse de pie a pesar del dolor, coje con dificultad hacía la Peridot inconciente "Peridot respóndeme por favor..."

El empujón fue suficiente para aturdirla un momento "Aaaauh, Steven... Qué sucedió, d-dónde esta... ¡JASPER!" La Peridot se interpuso de nuevo entre su amigo y la Jasper nuevamente

"No no, Está Bien, creo que está bien-" Steven siente como el agua helada recorría en sus píes, dándole un rápido vistazo a toda la cueva agrietada casi a punto de romperse por toda la presión que han ejercido no les quedaba mucho por todas las grietas que chorrean tanta agua como pudieran "¡T-tenemos que salir de aqui!" Tomándole la mano a Peridot se dirije a la salida

Pero la gema naranja solo quedó inmóvil como una estatua escondiendo sus penas con sus ojos cerrados mientras el agua seguía fluyendo

"¡JASPER!" El tiempo se les acababa, pronto estarian sumergidos sin escapatoria ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba? Steven corre a sin excepción de traerla

En el alma tortuosa de la gema anaranja despechada ansiaba su fin de su existencia, ahora sin ningún sentido consiente de sus atrocidades, ya no quería seguir siendo una guerrera bajo órdenes de la peor facción del planeta natal, de que le sirve existir si no es para cumplir los perversos caprichos de sus superiores, solo la habían convertido en una gema tan mala como las que odio en su nacimiento forzándola a cambiar su pequeña forma a esta permanente

No había reacción de la estropeada gema naranja que sentía un ondo vacío en ella, solo podía sentarse y esperar un fin poco agradable pero satisfactorio en el fondo oscuro de este planeta...

Con prisa, caían trozos de hielo del techo dificultandole más el llegar a Jasper, corriendo y esquivando los obstáculos Steven llega a la fornida gema pérdida en su mirada sin brillo "Jasper..." No era suficiente para despertarla, desesperado toma mediadas drásticas Steven da un puñetazo a Jasper con todas sus fuerzas en el cachete inclinandole un poco la cabeza con sus ojos muy abiertos a la realidad

No fue mucho dolor que sintió en la mejia, breve dolor la hizo despertarse de su iracundo trance, viéndole con claridad a la pequeña gema a su lado que lloraba y suplicaba faltando poco para que todo se derrumbará

Tomándola de su pesada mano Steven acudió a llenar ese vacío desolador "¡Quiero qué sobrevivas a esto!" Con lágrimas casi secas le grita "¡Eres una guerrera muy fuerte y no has sobrevivido toda tu vida para llegar a morir aquí, ¡té quiero a mi lado!" Steven apuntó de darle otra bofetada es detenido por la misma gema por fin comprendiendo la grave situación

Girándose al preocupado Steven, Jasper le regala una leve sonrisa "Salgamos de aquí..." Los ojos del joven gema tenían estrellas había recuperado a su gran amiga, dicho eso Jasper aseguró a su pequeño amigo entre sus brazos y corrió como pudo a la salida que para mala suerte estaba bloqueada con enormes rocas

Distraída por encontrar alguna abertura "¡S-Steven no hay ningún acceso de escap-!" Peridot trago saliva al ver quien lo traía entre sus brazos "Hay no..." Definitivamente Peridot estaba impresionada de la efectividad que tuvo Steven con Jasper y avergonzada como ahora parecía más apacible su extemible superior sosteniendo al híbrido

"Hey Peri" Steven saluda agitando su mano "Descuida, nosotros dos estamos ok" El joven ignorante de los peligrosos pedazos de hielo, sonríe

"¿Ustedes estan ok?- Whooouuu" Jasper levanto sin el consentimiento a la enana Peridot

"Sip estamos ok" Con orgullo la gema afirma flexionando sus músculos faciales mostrando sus dientes y colmillos... Como una verdadera sonrisa

Chillona la gema verde "Ehhhh, no quiero interrumpir nuestro grato reencuentro pero si es mucho pedir ¡Podemos salir de aquí!"

Un rugido de un distintivo animal como si llamará a su amo sonó al otro lado de la sala en derrumbe

"No puede ser... ¡Es León!" Steven señala al gran felino que corría a salvar a su amo como si una conexión lo hubiera llamado "¡Jasper confia en León, el nos podrá sacar de aqui!"

La joya anaranjada ve confusa a la majestuosa bestia rosada, sin desconfiar en su abrazable amigo monta al animal entre el derrumbe, León ruge abriendo otro portal llendo de vuelta a casa

 _Afueras del glaciar_

Las gemas de cristal corrían de vuelta a la carcel de hielo de Malaquina temiendo sus peores miedos de que Steven la habia encontrado, Perla encabezaba la excursión siguiéndolas Amatista y Garnet

De pronto el glaciar al que de dirigían empezó a colapsar en si mismo, hundiéndose en el profundo oceano ártico, las gemas de cristal sólo ven como se desmoronaba la prision de la peligrosa fusión

"Perla tranquilízate" Garnet llamo la atención de la despechada Perla

"¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?!"

"Acabó de tener una visión, Steven esta a salvo en el cuarto de Rose"

"De que hablas..."

"Yo no lo sé, pero lo vi" momento de retornar a casa

* * *

Un colorido vórtice se habre en medio de la sala de vuelta a la casa playa saliendo de este el manso rosa animal protector montado por la redimida Jasper que protegía a ambas joyas verde y rosa en sus brazos

"G-gracias León" Una caricia del muchacho a la bestia esforzándose que los párpados del pobre Steven no caigan por el agotamiento mientras tiraba toda la ropa que ya no necesitaba volviendo a sus acostumbradas prendas de siempre

La robusta gema naranja vio la extraña base de Ros-Steven con curiosidad por un momento, Bajándolo con mucha delicadeza del sublime animal rosa con sus poderosas manos junto a sabelotodo ya en el suelo de madera, él frágil Steven cojea en direccion a la entrada del templó siguiéndole de cerca la preocupada Peridot

El heredero de Rose cuarzo da unas aplausos delante de la entrada al templó demandando entrar a su cuarto seguro

"Ya llegamos... A mi cuarto Uggg" Queriendo sonar tan entusiata como siempre Steven se retrae por el dolor Punzante en su tobillo

El enorme espacio repleto de nubes con tonos suaves de rosa cubría el magico cuarto de Rose un lugar en el que estarían todos a salvó de las gemas de cristal "Aquí podremos... Reposar solo un momento" Steven se gira para ver el estado que tenían las gemas del planeta madre, Peridot veía incrédula y tenia sus razoness para desconfiar a la Jasper que permanecía callada queriéndose aislar

Steven no soportaba ver sufrir asi a la entrañable Jasper tenia que decirle que todo saldría bien desde ahora y expresarle su gran afectó que le tenía a ella para empezar a entrar en confianza entre todos

Unos cuántos pasos tímidos lo acercan "Ehhh, Jasper..." Solo la respiración y el palpitar de su propio corazón era lo único que llenaba de sonido el confortable cuarto

...

"Porqué me _ayudas... N-no lo merezco después de todo sigues mostrando esa_ misericordia conmigo" Una gema como Jasper jamás caía en llanto desde su nacimiento pero el ser Steven tocó aquellos sentimientos más profundos de la titánica Gema exponiéndolos en lágrimas de arrepentimiento, Vergüenza y culpa

Steven solo se dirigió a ella con una regocijante sonrisa y dice con sus suaves palabras "Te lo dije... Tú no mereces sufrir Jasper" El amoroso joven abraza con su cálido corazón una pierna de la arrepentida Jasper "No tienes que ser obligada a ser un monstruo, ya no tienes que sufrir nunca más solo recuerda tú siempre puedes decidir... Tú tienes el control de y desde ahora nunca dejaré de protegerte" ambos hicieron conacto visual, los tiernos ojos del Steven penetraron aún mas el alma desgarrada de Jasper

"S-Steven P-peLrdóname, Yo-" La sensación de culpa mataba a la gema naranja que se lamentaba por cada atrocidad

Steven sin dejar de soltarla de su cariñoso apretón dice con su tono clásico de felicidad "Descuida Jasper, no hay nada que perdonar, te hice la promesa de que serías libre ¿recuerdas? Yo jamás abandonaría a una amiga..."

Esas liberadoras palabras entrañaron en el corazón de la seria Jasper

La tan incomoda situación replegada en el cuarto incomodaba a la técnico algo sonrojada por evitar todo el cotacto que solo podia mirar el grato momento de perdón entre su amigo y su superior, de repente el conmovedor momento Jasper levantó nuevamente al muchacho pero está vez lo llevó contra su pecho para abrazarlo con cuidado y sentir ese cómodo sentimiento cálido que tanto anhelo volver a encontrar

Peridot no creía que Jasper una gema de ese calibre sé rindiera al abrazo ante el pequeño Steven, No si lo creía, desde que conoció al cariñoso hibrido solo le a traido un sentimiento constante de felicidad mejor que un acensó de trabajo o cualquier otra cosa en el planeta madre, pero aquí en la tierra con el... _(En verdad vale la pena...)_ se dibujó una breve sonrisa en la amarga gema mientras Jasper bajo al Steven con sus estrellas en sus ojos por el tierno momento

Dándose cuenta de la avergonzante posición Jasper ruborizada se cruza de brazos con seriedadl y se sienta para estar a la altura de ambas gemas enanas

Steven se acostó en el suave suelo de nubes con un gran alivió "Ohhh me alegro" jadeo" que estemos juntos jejejejeje" el sueño le pesaba

Mirando unos momentos al Steven, Jasper por algunas respuestas que indagaban desde que conoció a su amigo y se encontro sorprendida viva a la Peridot 17-21 que le asignaron

"Entonces ehhhh ¿cómo terminastes con el Steven, y sin tus ridiculos potenciadores Nerd?"

El resultado de haberle enseñado palabras nuevas en la pesadilla dieron frutos incluso hasta ahora

"¡No me digas Nerd! Cabeza hueca" Peridot ladro sin temor que la pisoteen

"¡No me digas cabeza hueca! Enana" Jasper se dirigió con indiferencia viendo a otro lado

"¡No me digas enana! Y es Steven no 'el Steven' ignorante"

"¡Tal vez no fuera ignorante si me dices que se supone que es mi pequeño amigo!" Ambas gemas reñían mostrando sus dientes afilados

Steven absuelto de la pelea le recordaba mucho a algo familiarizado ( _oh vaya, si se parecen a Perla y Amatista..._ ) Los ojos de Steven se agrandaron todo lo que pudieron al darse cuenta de su familia "¡Oh no! Me olvide de las demás"

Las dos gemas del planeta natal olvidaron su ridiculo reencuentro recordando que existían otras gemas en la vida del joven apurado en levantarse

Jasper sin problemas levanta a su amigo del acogedor suelo "¡¿Qué es lo que sucede con tus soldados Steven?! Insubordinación acaso?" Jasper errática de proteger a su amigo invoca su casco por precaución

Steven solo niega con sus manos "No, no es eso, es qué yo no les dije sobre que te iba a liberar, si les hubiera dicho ellas te hubieran encerrado en una burbuja para siempre... O peor" Jasper le sorprendió el gran interes del Steven por protegerla

El cojeante pequeño mora la gran puerta de su cuarto e inseguro de salir o no tuvo una brillante idea de asegurarse que las gemas estuvieran al otro lado "Cuarto ¿puedes mostrarme el exterior de la puerta sin abrirla?" Por arte de magia el cuarto obedeció transformando la puerta solida en una transparente solo desde la perspectiva del interior de esta "Wooow, Gracias"

Tras el la densa puerta como vidrio vio a las gemas de cristal mientras discutían; Amatista sentada en el sillón con indiferencia, Garnet se apoyaba en la pared de la columna de la cocina y sin ver a Perla en ninguna parte posiblemente este en su cama... De nuevo, vio todo eso sin acompañamiento del sonido "Cuarto también puedes hacer que escuche el exterior" solo seguía el silencio ensordecedor del hogar y era momento de salir a afrontarlo

Steven se voltea a las gemas exmalvadas del espacio "Emmm, ¿Pueden esperar un rato aquí? Tengo que ir a hablar seriamente con ellas" Jasper solo asintió con y Peridot tiesa asiente con una gota de sudor

Tomando aires de hombría asumiendo el papel de líder como su madre, Steven sale del cuarto decidió a protejerlas y cierra sin dejar desecha la petición anterior. Mostrar y escuchar el exterior

* * *

"Estoy por aquí..." Las Garnet y Amatista ven horrorizadas como su pequeño cojeaba con dificultad hacia ellas saliendo de su cuarto pero no fue por un abrazó, Steven sé interpuso entre la entrada del templo mientras se volvía a cerrar procurando decidido a proteger a su nueva famila recién rescatadas de pesadillas

La Perla efectivamente estaba acostada en la cama de su bebe, sumergida en sus recuerdos mezclados entre Rose y Steven pudo escuchar el pequeño llanto "Steven..." Sin pensarlo Perla se dirige a recibir de brazos a su amado pequeño pero

Steven alzo su mano en señal de alto con indiferencia dice "No se acerquen por favor..." La pasiva petición del joven desgarro los corazones de las gemas, era un rechazó que afectó al equipó envuelto en confusión sólo querian abrazar con ternura a su pequeño integrante, Steven continúa con su rechazó "¿Por que me mintieron sobre Malaquina?..."

Fue una apuñalada certeza a todas las tutoras "Steven... Yo-" Perla sentia esas ácidas palabras quemándola por dentro, en que momento su pequeño hombrecito "Steven nosotras no te mentimos-"

"¡YA NO ME MIENTAS!" Un grito desafiante como nunca escucharon las retrajo

Garnet quiso dominar la situación "¡Steven! ¿Donde estan Jasper y Peridot?" La lider Garnet se acerco a su aprendiz pero el no las queria cerca de el, solo activo su escudo para alejarlas

"¿Por qué me mentirían entonces,Yo-yo confió en ustedes como mi familia" Guardando sus lágrimas "Así que ninguna de ustedes entrará a mi cuarto ¡me oyeron!"

Todas las integrantes se vieron por un momento, en que momento su Steven las desobedecía así únicamente por aquella excepción de proteger el espejo que retenía a Lápiz y ahora protegería a la formidable gema anaranjada cueste lo que cueste...

SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO: "Perdonar es liberar un prisionero y descubrir que el prisionero eras tú" -Lucas 6:37-

Steven le enseñará un poco de su fantástico mundo a Jasper

* * *

 **N/A: Un Capítulo lleno de emoción, espero que fuera de su agrado las confrontaciones que tanto ansiado vendrán próximamente**


	7. Una razón para quererte (parte 1)

**N/A: Supongo que esto estaban esperando mucho ¿verdad?**

 **Tengo que pedir disculpas, estos últimos dias toda mi atención se fue a unos fics, no inventare la típica excusa "Se me arruino la PC, En mi caso este ipad mini inservible" yo admito que me desvié de mi propósito (Creó que debo cambiar mi política ) Pues me enfoqué absolviendo mi tiempo en la dedicación a este capítulo a la mañosa lectura de otras historias (No pregunten) de verdad lo siento.**

 **Tuve que forzar a dividir este capitulo en 2 partes por qué sino estimó que hubiera tenido más de 20 mil palabras... En verdad mucho material de lectura, además hubiese sido tedioso para muchos leer un capítulo tan exageradamente largo (Para un novato como yo debo ir suave en mis pasos para llegar a mi aspiración) mejor optar por dividirlo por eso mejor tarde que nunca.**

 **Para compensar mi ineptitud... A responder desde este instante a comentarios ¡anónimos!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **-Kawai: No, yo no moriré, te lo aseguró y muy entusiasta de tu parte.**

 **-Holi: Awww, gracias tú también debes ser hermoso(a) ... Creo.**

 **-Daria Mizuno: Gracias a ti por escribir tu percepción de la cómoda narrativa, créeme seguiré mejorándola (con muchísimo más de breves señalamientos de Steven x Peridot y quizás allá más competencia...)**

 **-Reactive Cuarz: ¡¿Qué le dedique algo de tiempo!? ... Lo haré. (Pero te aguantas que debo actualizar los demás fics)**

 **-Rainbowlopez: Sujeto probablemente brony, comparto tu opinión.**

 **-Desconocido: Aquí lo tienes ;)**

 **-¿Huevo sujeto4?: Lo épico esta en todos nosotros.**

 **Para todos aquellos sin cuenta ahora tienen voz y podre contestarles sus dudas, revisiones, opiniones etc.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Sin que escribir espero que lo disfruten...**

 ** _"Para entender el corazón y la mente de una persona que busca el perdón, no te fijes en lo que ha hecho no te fijes en lo que ha logrado sino en lo que aspira a hacer."_**

 ** _-Khalil Gibran-_**

 **Cover: Artist Slimu**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7: Una razón para quererte.

Parte 1

 _Recuerdo perdido_

 _. . ._

Y con eso sito a Rose quien humillada se le escapo una lagrima melancólica del momento amargo en todo el grupo:

 _"Por favor, cuídenlo, ámenlo y protéjanlo mucho" El cuarzo rosa reafirmó su decisión_

 _"Recuerden mis palabras..."_

 _"Pase lo que pase"_

 _"Quiéranlo como si fuera suyo"_

 _"No lo culpen por nada de esto..."_

 _. . ._

* * *

. . .

 _Presente_

La morada familiar en las orillas de la playa, las horas nocturnas que traían paz y descanso para los habitantes que vivian en ciudad playa a excepción a la familia de gemas mágicas que Sucumbía ante el desorden y la discusión entre joyas pareciese romperse esa conexión tan especial entre todos que tanto tiempo se mantuvo fuerte aun en los inconvenientes pasadas y presentes, siempre debemos tener presentes en nosotros la familia lo es todo.

Estableciéndonos ya dentro del hogar lumbre, específicamente en la entrada del templo nuestro protagonista Steven se enfrentaba a la verdad recién desenmascarada del disfraz de mentiras que ocultaban lo que tanto ansiaba desde aquel escape en el espacio... Encontrar a la fusión entre la inocente Lapis y su nueva amiga Jasper pero como la vida es impredecible el joven no solo tenia su lazo de amistad con la gema de agua tambien a pesar de las adversidades formo un lazo especial con la guerrera despojada. Por eso Steven trataría de razonar con las chicas [Aunque en el pasado no funciono con Lapis] y si las gemas, sus madrastras no le hubieran ocultado por capricho o lo que fuera no era justo para el según su punto de vista. Reafirmando su razón al debate, Steven siguió su acusación "¡Y bien que tienen que decir a sus defensa!" El joven cuarzo mantenía activo su escudo mágico con el rosa tan característico para defenderse no de las palabras de sus madrastras mas bien de lo que podrían hacer contra sus amigas del planeta madre que resguardaba en su habitación

Las miradas inciertas eran intercambiadas una tras otra entre el equipo, su engaño fue expuesto al niño que juraron con su amor proteger ante todo y eso significaba resguardarlo de las peligrosas gemas del planeta natal

El pasado era reservado ¿Porqué? La respuesta indagaba ante el simple hecho materno; porque es un niño indefenso y necesitado ¿No debe ser expuesto al mal de la realidad?, esa era la visión que tenían de Steven ante las gemas que lo educaron y vieron crecer junto su preciada inocencia que simbolizaba lo mas puro en sus eternas vidas. Tanto esfuerzo en reservar el doloroso pasado exclusivamente para ellas junto con sus penas sin desentrañar, inmersas en sus más profundas emociones se ocultaron fachadas. Por cada respuesta de carácter serio que preguntaba Steven ante la tentativa curiosidad sobre el pasado misterioso, las gemas sus figuras maternas le respondían con tal grado de ambigüedad confusa siendo una mísera pizca de la verdad adornándola de un modo más infantil para que fuese susceptible a la edad del muchacho.

Los aires de incertidumbre siguieron llenando el espacio entre gemas. La presión de responderlo y dañar la bondadosa perspectiva del muchacho sobre ellas se ensuciaban a cada minuto del silencio ensordecedor retumbante a quien lo presenciara

Amatista insegura continuó sin admitir agitando sus manos en negación "No te engañamos Steven nosotras..." Su lengua se enredó a la aptitud seca de su hermanito, Ella fue la única que se opuso a esto y no quería herir a Steven otra vez... Ya nunca más

Perla en su desesperacion declaró preocupada "¡Es la verdad! Steven yo-nosotras..." Simplemente no encontraba las palabras para defenderse "¡Fue por tu bien!" Perla sona desesperada al punto de querer tirarse de rodillas entre súplicas pero se mantuvo regida

"Claroooooo..." Steven respondió escéptico e indiferente, en sus ojos posaba esa sensación de regaño reflejandolo en ellas "Y me iban a contar la verdad alguna vez como el espejo y Lapis no" Fue directo al punto de quiebre y debía seguir "Es decir, querían encerrarla y alejarla de mi pero yo me negué y pude salvarla" Steven dio una palmadita suave a su bolsillo que contenía la gema azul para alentarlo y recordar por que seguir "Yo confío en ustedes..." Tenso todas sus extremidades no de rabia sino de tristeza pero no se rendiría "¡Por eso nunca entrarán a mi cuarto!"

Habia que admitirlo, Steven ya no era del todo un pequeño a pasado por tantos obstáculos y cada uno era una valiosa moraleja mas a su vida que contribuía a su ética. Aun así para evitar más confrontaciones, Garnet ya tenía suficiente del comportamiento desobediente de su pequeño. Tenia todo su derecho en estar enojado con ellas pero había límites "¡Steven ya basta estás castigado!" Cerrando sus puños parándose firme con autoridad, pero no tendría efecto alguno contra el joven determinado "Baja tu escudo en este instante..."

hizo caso al mandato refiriendo su arma, desmaterializo su escudo pero no cedió "¡ESTÁ BIEN!" Steven grito desafiante a sus madrastras "Adelante ¡Castígame! sin televisión, sin videojuegos quítenme el oxígeno pero nunca voy a entregarles a Jasper o a Lapis" Frunció su ceño intangible a todos los regaños de sus madrastras. no iba a permitir que las dañaran ya que el mismo presenció sus cambios. No, el ayudo para bien y las gemas no comprenderían lo que el hizo.

No era su actitud típica alegre compulsiva, Steven adopto a alguien mas que el Steven serio... Steven adulto hablaba por el desde este momento.

Los ojos frenéticos de Perla no escapaban de la mirada acusadora del joven, Perla junto sus palmas entrelazando sus dedos "Steven, nosotras sólo queremos protegerte..." Amatista puso una mueca de disgusto sabiendo el berrinche que se aproximaba, aunque callada entre todas nunca quería participar en pleitos entre su familia. Eso solo recordaba la horrible promesa que juró a Rose "Nosotras jamás..." Perla no quería hacer otra escena pero por su Steven daría las suplicas necesarias

Steven se cruzó de brazos inmute al tono suplicante de la joya alta y delgada. Steven en su interior tampoco le agradaba pelearse de este modo con ellas, no se trataba de su ego en lo absoluto, le dolía ver a Perla con ese animo pero todo esto iría ser superado por las gemas del espacio que necesitaban de el. "¿Cómo cuando jugué con la cápsula? y creyeron que era Peridot" Viéndolas a sus ojos con su mirada acusadora las gemas culpables se retraían "Ustedes definitivamente querían hacerle mucho daño a Peridot..."

Secuestrar a su bebe era suficiente razón para hacer lo que tendría que hacer, si eso significará demostrar lo peor de ellas... Su acciones serían medidas más drásticas y eso incluía decisiones extremas. tal como en la rebelión.

"Nosotras pensamos que ella te había hecho algo-" Perla sentía el afligido rechazó expresándolo con titubeó en sus labios "Solo queríamos protegerte, debes entenderlo, nosotros... Te queremos a salvó" Su razón lucia pura pero los medios en que la ejecutaron no.

"¡¿De qué?!" Señaló a la entrada del templo recalcándoles a quienes protegía "¡De ellas o esa diamante! yo que sé, Pero si se que ellas han cambiado mucho y me alegro de estar allí cuando más lo necesitaban para apoyarlas" camino hacia Garnet sin considerar si lo atrapara "Es lo mismo que paso con Perdiot. Ustedes creyeron que era una malvada fanfarrona por el simple hecho de venir a la tierra a completar su misión pero que alternativa le quedaba, ella no lo miraba como algo malo y no la podemos culpar de eso... Peridot necesitaba un amigo y yo lo supe en el momento en que la vi." Steven inhalo y siguió exhalando su espontaneo argumento "Por eso y mi curiosidad, decidí que era mi deber liberarla por que no me gusta la fea idea de mantener a una gema como ustedes y yo encerrada para la eternidad" saco de su bolsillo de su pantalón y mostró ante todas la gema azul, Lapislázuli era el vivo ejemplo del tema ( _¡_ _Lo siento! ¡_ _Lo siento!_ _Lapis, te prometo que me disculpare contigo)_ pensó Steven ya que no era la forma correcta de señalar como objeto a su amiga quien guardo regreso a su bolsillo.

La lider quedo enmudecida al observar la joya lazuli y por otra parte el argumento del joven era valido. Si Steven algo a probado ante las gemas de cristal es su asombrosa potencia de hacer amigos tomando como ejemplo no únicamente a Peridot incluso un centipeetle corrupto sucumbió ante el particular poder del bondadoso niño que estaba enfrente defendiendo con palabras a esas gemas del planeta natal. Parte de la discusión era ganada por el chico que poseía sus razones tan firmes como lo haría... Rose. Una asimilación en su mente desorienta a Ruby en conflicto con Zafiro replicándose los motivos del muchacho al proteger tales peligrosas gemas... menos Peridot ella no representaba el peligro en lo absoluto.

Ser lider requiere de tomar las decisiones más difíciles que los otros no toman, por complicado que sea la situación un líder debe comprometerse en buscar de considerar la mejor solución mutua para todos.

La fusión se aseguraría de escoger lo conveniente pero requería indagar más en el asunto "Porqué ¿Porqué quieres protegerla? , a Lapis lo entiendo pero-" Garnet hizo una pausa mirando la entrada del templo donde se encontraba refugiada Jasper "-Porque a Jasper; ella nos ataco sin piedad, te hizo daño a ti y nos secuestro a todos. Ella es una muy mala gema" Con un tono apagado, Garnet casi gimió de tristeza "A-además me destrozo a mi en pedazos obligando a Ruby y Zafiro a separarse... Yo-" Una pequeña lagrima se escapo de los lentes deslizándose por su mejía siendo evidente para Steven que la líder tan rígida y fuerte se preocupaba mucho por el como si de una verdadera madre se tratase "-Yo solo tengo miedo que te hagan daño... tenia miedo de no volver a verte a ti y ahora-" Garnet no lo soportaba mas, estaba cansada de aparentar ser una roca fría y con una acción casi drástica para ella se quito sus emblemáticas gafas revelando ante todos sus lloroso tres ojos para limpiarse con un roce de su brazo sus lagrimas. Steven como dije le dolía ver sufrir así a su familia, en ese estado de preocupación era todo por el y estaba siendo un poco necio al poner al frente a sus amigas del espacio ante su familia de la tierra; Desde este momento encontraría la forma para que todas estuvieran en paz.

Garnet continuo expresando sus emociones a través de un pequeño llanto cerrando sus ojos por no querer aceptar el hecho que sus compañeras amigas y el que prácticamente crió como su hijo la miraban así de rendida. El llanto aparentaba no detenerse hasta hacerse mas débil para la líder al sentir un pequeño apego de afecto en una de sus piernas, vio a su zona baja y lo que encontró aferrándose a ella mirándola a sus tres ojos sin desagrado alguno, un gesto de compasión que la perdonaba eso la revitalizo de esperanza.

"Steven..." titubeante ante el niño la fusión se limpia otra vez sus ojos.

Camino marcha atrás unos centimetros para poder contemplar el orgullo de la líder magenta Con un gesto feliz

( _El ya no es un niñito indefensos, el merece ser tratado como parte del equipo.)_ Garnet se agacho derrepente obteniendo del joven un abrazo restableciendo su afectó por la discusión

"Lo siento mucho Garnet, no es mi intensión gritarles así. Lo siento por herirlas..." Steven dijo sin soltar a la lider

Garnet se aparta sin soltarlo sus manos en su niño para atesorar la cara

"N-no yo soy la que debe disculparse" La fusión magenta acaricio la mejía de Steven valorando mas aun al pequeño. "Eres un valioso miembro de nuestro equipo, tu eres mi familia y lo siento por no valorar tus palabras." En el rostro tanto de Garnet Y Steven se forma una sonrisa "Es... Dificil creer que una gema como Jasper aya cambiado, pero debo confiar en ti ¿sabes por que?" Steven negó " Por que eres un niño maravilloso lleno de sorpresas con amor y me lo has demostrado ahora incluso antes de que fueras mayor como un bebe eras impresionante... Eres igual a tu madre Rose" Garnet le regala otro abrazo cargado de cariño, con su armoniosa voz "Tienes toda la razón" Todos los presentes en la casa quedaron boquiabiertos; Perla sobre todo se llevo una mano a la boca, Steven no estaba incrédulo unos segundos pero luego de repasar una vez mas lo que admitió la fusión, su expresión se transformo en una agradable sonrisa

"Signific-" Steven fue silenciado por el dedo de Garnet aun no terminaba

"Tienes razón pero" Garnet vuelve a su estado firme "Pero debes contármelo todo la historia sin omitir detalles"

( _Vaya hablar funciona)_ Steven ya respiraba con normalidad, su historia le tomaría un rato mejor nos adelantamos

 _Leer otra vez este fic con la narración al estilo de Steven_

Amatista, Perla y Garnet escucharon con la máxima atención las charadas del niño que imitaba sonidos y acciones. Era muy difícil ingerir los eventos ocurridos sin preguntarse ¿Como es posible? Steven Narro esta historia desde el vago sueño que claro omitió ciertos fragmentos personales para Jasper con brevedades trasladando su paseo y espera con Peridot o cita así lo malinterpreto Perla con un ligero tic, Hasta el encuentro y rescate de Lapis y Jasper en el glaciar o claro su pequeño cojeo insignificante que alarmo a todas por unos instantes. Todo comentado por Steven con sus ligeros toques humorísticos. Husmeando los pensamientos del las gemas de cristal existía escepticismo mayormente en Perla exceptuando a Amatista y Garnet que asentían a cada suceso asombroso que oyeron con la sorpresa en sus mentes que en tan solo un día todo había transcurrido. Steven seguiría insistiendo en su decisión de proteger a Jasper pese a que marcada por sus acciones del pasado, su tiempo con el simpático joven ahora era una Jasper diferente redimida gracias a el y su comprensión amistosa al entender que ella no era culpable de actuar asi, solo fue obligada a ser feroz y gracias a esa revelación por su uso de la razón podría ayudar en confortar las almas cual sea el pasado de Lapis y Peridot por que haría esto unidos a las gemas del planeta natal pero primero requería el permiso de las gemas de cristal. Y para salvar a sus amigas haría su mejor esfuerzo.

Poniéndole fin a su historia coincidiendo con la mayoría de eventos, Steven continuo "Me entienden ahora, yo las quiero conmigo. No me importa si Lapis les dijo quiénes éramos o a Jasper que nos secuestro" Steven echa un vistazo a la entrada y camina al frente como si estuviera conversando con las antes mencionadas "Son gemas, son mis amigas y yo las quiero... Ellas han sufrido demasiado y yo no las consolé..." Con ese susurro toco la puerta y se gira a ver a cada una de las gemas de cristal "Las comprendí y ayude" Como si un aspirante a filosofo iluminara la mente de Steven este dio por finalizado su congruente historia. Tampoco quería relatarles el tortuoso pasado de su tenaz amiga, eso como escribí ya era una cuestión intima y Steven no perpetraría compartiéndolo como si nada.

La líder noto la idiosincrasia de Rose en su hijo Steven, no pasó desapercibido su temperamento y gentileza por ayudar a otros desamparados tal como Rose lo hizo por Garnet hace tanto. Su compasión era exactamente la misma por esas gemas roja y azul desdichadas de su propia facción acusadas únicamente de fusionarse para protegerse entre ellas lo tomaba como un ejemplo ante esta disputa, no sabia específicamente que locura ocurrió con Steven al relacionarse con la gema Jasper pero estaba feliz por los resultados, la oportunidad que le obsequio a esa gema anaranjada de redimirse no como para formar parte del equipo en cambio le propuso con su corazón que fuera parte de su vida como una amiga y la capacidad de socializar de Steven son fantásticas. Era indudable e infalible

Perla ya no lo soportaba mas, para ella desde su punto de vista Steven era un niño que obsequiaba su amor como si nada "¡¿Cómo puedes querer cerca tuyo a ese monstruo!?" alterada no entendía las razones como su bebe se relacionó con esa hórrida y cruel gema, estaba cegada por la figura de Rose "Steven tú-" Steven se puso firme contra Perla caminando con pasos firmes a ella

Steven apretó sus puños, no le gusto que llamaran a Jasper de esa forma. "Perla..." Se relajo y miro a la joya "Ella es igual que tú... una gema" No fue una mirada de odio, era de rechazó mezclado con tristeza "Jasper no es un monstruo. Al igual que ustedes vinieron del espacio con el mismo propósito de dominar la tierra. Ella no es una gema corrupta para ser llamada así ¡es una gema! ¡Es mi amiga!" Señaló únicamente a Garnet y Perla sabiendo poco aún de Amatista por ser nacida de la tierra

Amatista odiaba entrometerse en las discusiones, no quería contribuir en ellas o ser parte en estas. Intentaba aparentar dominio al inicio pero al cruzarse de brazos rechazaba las palabras acusadoras en ella. Según amatista ella confiaría en Steven a pesar de la idea de convivir en la misma casa con otra gema ex malvada le disgustaba, Amatista estaría presenta para darle su apoyo.

Garnet comprendió los motivos del joven, eran nobles e ilustre de su parte concederles la oportunidad de redimirse le agrado unos segundos pero le disgusto la competencia que habría por el afecto. Para colocar punto y final a su suspicacia utilizo su visión del futuro, veía algo particular sin no inferir a lo extraño al ver una premonición certera de Steven, Peridot y Jasper en la ciudad gozando sus momentos... Perturbador inclusive para su carácter fuerte al ver tales reacciones de emoción en esa gema rayada pero estaba Peridot como ejemplo al cambio. Entonces era definitivo.

Bajo esos lentes junto a su inexpresividad, Garnet ve a Perla y Amatista esperando su respuesta "Esta bien confió en ti Steven" Todos enmudecieron

Steven con estrellas adornado sus ojos respondió con otro ataque de abrazos a la gema magenta exclamando toda su felicidad al "¡Ooooooh Gracias gracias gracias Garnet!" entruja mas fuerte a la fusión "Te prometo que nada malo sucederá"

Garnet deposito toda su confianza, sin mencionar que "

Perla empalideció, su temor no se quedo sin voz "¿¡QUE!?" Grito con una gran magnitud a los oídos de los demás, se llevo sus manos a la cabeza negando con exageración al no tolerar "¡Debes estar bromeado Garnet! Ella es la culpable de que Steven este herido, pudo haberlo roto-"

"¡Perla basta!" Garnet iba a poner su mano en el hombro de Perla pero esta la aparto con repulsión.

Perla odiaba esa aptitud en todos, que no veian que relacionarse con esa gema del planeta madre representaba peligro a la gema preciada de Steven/Rose era negación al afrontar que su pequeño quería estar con esa monstruo que le causaría mas daño y sufrimiento. En un acto domada por la histeria, Perla estubo apunto de convocar su lanza decidida a entrar en el sagrado cuarto de su amada líder.

"¡DIJE BASTA!" Garnet sujeto a la fuerza a su compañera que se retorcia intentando escapar del estrujo lo suficientemente fuerte para aplastar a un humano "¡No hay razón para usar la fuerza!" Dijo entrecerrando sus dientes sin que se creyera su propia mentira por que era capaz.

La joya morada mas preparo su látigo lista para capturar a Perla... ( _Esto me trae malos recuerdos)_ Socando el látigo en su mano derecha con fuerza para desenfundarlo con mas efectividad de desenvolvimiento.

 _"¡_ Steven! te prohibo que entres al cuarto de Rose" Perla grito con la ira de una madre.

"¡Steven! entra ya a tu habitación !Ahora!" Garnet contradijo.

Dando por hecho la discusión familiar, Steven camino cerciorándose de su lastimada pierna no había un daño grave, tomo su mochila hamburguesa y le dio el deseo de buenas noches a las gemas.

Steven opto por hacerle caso a la elección que no terminara en un severo castigo "Buenas noches a todas" Se despido corriendo a su habitación como esta se abrió y se cerro olvidando cierto preciado regalo para cierta gema.

"¡¿Steven espera vas a dormir en serio en tu cuarto?! Al menos déjame dormir contig-" La puerta de piedra se cerro antes de declarar su bochornosa petición, Perla no queria sonar dócil a la desobediencia de Garnet, Ella seguía muy preocupada.

Perla quiso gritar miles de cosas para traer de consigo a su bebe.

Todos ignorantes del gran León rosa testigo de todo la ruidosa discusión de su dueño por fin se hecho a dormir luego de su exceso de fuerza por haber transportado a aquella enorme y pesada gema anaranjada.

* * *

"Uffff, No me van a creer esto" ( _Por fin algo de paz)_ Eso creyo Steven entro a su habitación pero para su deleite se encontró con la grata sorpresa de las gemas del planeta natal que lo miraban estupefactas y sin mentir algo ruborizadas al joven valiente que las defendió ante todo con sus dulces palabras de esperanzas todo por ella no únicamente Jasper incluía a Peridot que fue la que se llevo unas tajadas del impresionante híbrido que defendió su honor.

"¿Que?" Ignorando la ultima orden que le dio a su cuarto, Steven se gira atónito atrás suyo a la entrada con esa puerta transparente con las figuras de sus madrastras forcejeando aun, olvido por completos que toda su minuciosa confrontación fue presenciada de inicio a fin por Jasper y Peridot.

Con un tono apagado y un gesto incomodo "Uhh supongo que vieron todo eso jeje" Dijo sofocado

Las gemas se dan un rápido vistazo entre ellas fingiendo y movieron sus miradas fingiendo demencia.

"Uhhhh eso cosa..." Incomodo " lo vieron todo ¿no?"

Peridot seguía desconcertada ante la maravillosa forma en que lidio su amigo Steven, no fue la intencion de ella y su superiora entrometerse puesto que el deseo de contemplar el exterior por seguridad continuo activo en la camara cuando el salio. "Jejeje define `lo vieron todo` por que nosotras no vimos nada jeje"

Jasper destruyo la escapada de Peridot con su sinceridad "Lo que esta enana se refiere es que... si lo vimos"

El joven solo le llego una oración corriente por su agotamiento "No me arrepiento de nada" fue su cita de victoria, Steven se restregó sus ojos, entre el cansancio y el hecho que no a cenado lo debilitaba.

Ya tan abatido por su batalla, Steven marcha casi arrastrando su cuerpo y cae rendido al regazo de la fornida gema que lo aceptándolo entre sus piernas

Steven apoderado por el cansancio lo llevó a un pequeño delirio de sus funciones motrices "Wow lo siento, lo siento yo solo-solo quiero dormir un rato..." s

Jasper Parpadeó en señal sin la más remota idea "¿Dormir?" Como un niña desorientada en su primer día de escuela, volvió a ver al chiquillo que reposaba en su regazo y ve a Peridot muy atragantada.

Peridot intervino con su conocimiento terreno "Dormir, _verbo intransitivo es_ Reposar con los ojos cerrados, en un estado inconsciente en el que se produce la suspensión de las funciones sensoriales y de los movimientos voluntarios." Dijo como una dudosa red de wiki "Es una acción fundamental que duerma para recomponer sus energías perdidas en el transcurso del día sino..."

"¿Sino que?" entrañada Jasper.

No deseaba que su respuesta fuera en envenenado con su tono de costumbre "Sino el muere..." Peridot respondió reflejando temor en sus palabras.

"¡QUE!" Jasper inclino su cabeza desesperada sin saber como actuar para salvar a su amigo requiriendo la presencia de ese `Dormir` ni idea pero iria a los confines del universo a buscarlo "¡Steven por favor no te mueras! La gema marcada no juzgaría esa debilidad singular que caracterizaba a su pequeño amigo, algo en el era diferente no en el mal sentido, ya lo descubrio el era especial "¿Q-que es lo que necesita?" casi gritas escupiendo algo de saliva

La gema verde vio la exagerada reacción de la Jasper asignada a ella que acostumbraba a obedecer recordando no hace unas muchos registros atrás que su amargura aptitud fue rota en un santiamen al escuchar que el híbrido amigo podía perecer por la insuficiencia de energia, algo parecido pero mas histérico fue su humillante reacción. "Una superficie suave" Respondió Peridot echándole otro vistazo al regazo de la fornida gema

El cuerpo de Steven no deseaba levantarse y no le avergonzaba dormirse con las gemas pese a que en el regazo de su recién rescatada amiga le seria muy incomodo para cualquiera que tubiera un nino dormido exceptuando que fueras una madre y por mas que quería dirigir sus brazos la suavidad y comodidad lo absorbía sin escapatoria ( _Me vengare cuerpo lo juro)_ penso ya dormiente con ella, pero no era correcto causarle una incomodidad a la Jasper que recién se redimió merecía su espacio. Aunque el sueño le ganase, su cara hundida en esa almohada nublaba su mente.

"L-lo siento Jasper ya me levanto... Es sólo que estoy cansado y feliz por tenerte a mi lado" Steven se esfuerza nuevamente para salir del confortable muslo pero es detenido por la misma.

"E-estoy bien, tienes todo mi permiso para dormir" Alega que no tiene problemas con tenerlo en ella ( _Que sensación tan extraña emana Steven)_ Jasper se muerde el labio.

Ve a la anaranjada joya con cero expresiones de malestar "¿Segura? No quiero hacerte experimentar cosas raras o sentirte algo incomoda, yo sólo quiero que estés feliz" Sus ojos se cerraban soñoliento

Jasper avergonzada toco con suavidad los cabellos del muchacho, era el impulso desconocido que le gritaba ( _´¡Acariciarlo tonta!`)_ "Shhhhhh, yo ya estoy feliz contigo así que descansa soldado te lo has ganado..." Un aura de confianza, cordialidad y paz... una paz que jamás antes conoció Jasper la invadió por dentro, consistiendo en la relajación total no había estrés ni temor en despertar de vuelta como una fusión por que tenia en ella a su pequeño defensor.

No nos olvidemos de la gema tecnica aparte que observaba el reconcilio tras la barrera de sus piernas posando su mirada luminosa en el, Steven echa sus ojos a su gran e inteligente amiga que jamas lo abandono "Hey Peri..." Steven gano la atención de la gema verde " Informe de la misión...

Una mueca simpática al punto humorístico por su avanzado lenguaje, Peridot tras sus piernas esconde su nerviosa sonrisa aprecio ese gesto "Estatus recuperación y extracción de los sujetos cautivos completado, misión exitosa"

Dicho eso provoco otra reacción al joven Universe cantando victoria "Yahooo... bien echo equipo... nos merecemos una siesta Je je" Steven se desenchufaba pero no antes de dar gracias.

"J-Jasper..." Steven respiraba más tranquilo al estar rodeado en ese ambiente de amor perfecto dormirse.

"Hmmm" Jasper atendió reafirmado su presencia, Sin dejar de rozar con cuidado su palma al frondoso cabello del pequeño.

Steven dejo escapar su último aliento de consciencia antes de entrar en un profundo sueño "Me alegró mucho de tenerte conmigo" cerrando sus ojos "Te quiero..." Cayo en un profundo sueño sin temor a otra pesadilla por que al fin logro su meta.

Jasper solo pudo continuar de acariciar con cuidado el cabello crespo del pequeño ser que la defendió con todo su cariño demostrándole una vez más todo el amor que le tenia a pesar de lo que le hizo, tan tranquilo un momento de rarísima paz sólo sin ninguna expresión manteniéndose estética al sentir el calor y la respiración llena de armonía del joven que descansaba inocentemente en su regazo le dejo este momento para ella.

( _Tomate todo el descanso bien merecido mi pequeño defensor te lo mereces)_ Jasper entrecerró sus ojos al ver a la Peridot atrofiada de la esquina escondiéndose en sus piernas. Obviamente la situación era demasiada cursillista para el egocentrismo de la joya técnica así que Jasper la dejo aún lado por un momento ya que concedida en un su primer tiempo sumida en paz, empezó a descubrir lo que era la relajación sin tensar sus musculatura cerrando su visión por completo del aposento rosa, bajando por primera vez en un eon la guardia que siempre la mantenía alerta en todo momento, descanso.

Hace no unos momentos Jasper intento romper a Steven/Rose en pedazos hasta reducirlo a polvo y ahora la dulce ironia del orden natural del cosmos el estaba en su regazo descansando en ella confiándole por completo su frágil vida en sus poderosas manos, su bondad sobrepasaba todas las leyendas que contaron sobre la misericordia de la Cuarzo rosa en batalla, ahora entendía por que muchas pelearon a su lado revelándose contra sus despectivas lideres prefiriendo luchar por ellas solas y la que considero en el pasado estúpida a noble causa de existir con eso a lo que llaman libertad.

Nunca quisiste cambiar algo en tu pasado, sentiste que tomaste la decisión errónea y que se te escapó lo mejor del otro lado, las oportunidades van y vienen pero el escogerlas es virtud propia y eso requiere un gran valor que en aquel entonces aparentaba domino en este. Jasper en su reflexión razonaba las entrañas mas oscuras en sus pensamientos y memorias ( _Ojalá las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes...)_ Los recuerdos proyectados de su enfrentamiento con Rose y el panorama un gran campo de batalla que fue en esta mismísima tierra fueron las vistas de su derrota de parte Rose quien en toda su gracia e ingenia en batalla enfundando espadas y escudos con sus poderosos choques de odio y furia por su parte no le ganaron a la delicadeza armoniosa y aun así después de caer al suelo derrotada e indefensa en su estado gema la majestuosidad de la Cuarzo rebelde con la ayuda de todas esas fusiones rebeldes un acto que antes creía patético a pesar de su historial la dejo viva sin el atrevimiento de romperla enseñando su superioridad. Desentrañada en su pasado, Jasper se dio cuenta de su inmensa estupidez cociente que ya le habían concedido esta oportunidad pero su vanidad la cegó, Jasper maldijo su actitud tan egolatra en ese entonces pero de que servia lamentarse por no golpearse a si misma y no ser cociente de su equivocación. Si en este momento era su llamado definitivo de un cambio para mejorar como en un comienzo en el que fue la inocente gema de una asquerosa colonia elegida junto a miles mas de inocentes para ser una piedra de pruebas pues gritar ya no hostilidades; ya suficiente, basta de seguir ordenes para esas asquerosas gemas superioras.

(" _Esta es tu vida y tu decides... tu decides")_ Un arrullo en su la mente desordenada de Jasper hablo por ella concediéndole su respuesta definitiva.

Contra toda su negatividad, Jasper en su quietud abrió sus párpados desvelando el color de su iris anaranjada profundo y miró con estas incrédula devuelta a esta realidad a sus manos desenfocando por un segundo en el joven que la perdono y tanto la quería por ser ella y no algo fúnebre. No estaba acostumbrada a ser aceptada, especialmente de una manera que no requería sus habilidades de luchar y destrozar a civilizaciones completas, la amaba por ser pura y para ser honesta ella también se preocupaba por su especial amigo... Su inocencia ante lo despreciable del mundo era un reflejo suyo de sus primeros días de nacida desde que se mezclo junto a el en esa extraña tortura con lazuli le enseño incontables cosas geniales y le dio algo muy valioso... Eso fue las esperanzas de vivir y ser libre que soñar es de todos y no de pocos que no debemos restringirnos por los demás y empezar a proponernos nuestras metas fue todo por el, si eso es por fin se encontró su razón de existir de ser y vivir. Un largo suspiró se escapó de ella llevándose su odioso pasado devuelta a su memoria, en ese mismo instante ya tenía su decisión, su propia elección...

Con la refección y decisión terminantemente decidida se acordó de la enana en histeria.

Sudorosa con problemas de transpiracion ( _No hagas contacto visual, no hagas contacto visual)_ Peridot fija sus ojos a los de Jasper haciendo contacto visual

Temblando por ser probablemente usada como un saco de boxeo, recordó cómo iniciar una agradable conversación con modales cómo aprendió de su amigo. Tragando saliva innecesaria "Emm jejeje entonces... cómo está todo?" Le regalo una forzada sonrisa

Jasper apartó su mirada de Steven y ve a la enana joya inmuta a su falsa sonrisa "Enana... pues cuéntame ¿Cómo es que sigues viva? no es que no te quiera muerta o algo y ¿Qué le paso a tus? emmm" chasquido sus dedos intentando recordad el nombre bobo de esas ridículas cosas "Potenciadores"

Peridot se empezó a relajar, sin tensar su espalda ni hombros le respondió con gracia incoherente "Pues es una graciosa anécdota resulta que desde que escape ocurrieron una serie de situaciones que llevaron al final a mi captura y encierro de mi gema por parte de las gemas de cristal así perdí mis potenciadores jeje" Fue rápida y concisa su pequeña historia. La histeria de estar encerrada con Jasper aumentaba.

No tenía que ser un genio para adivinar lo que ocurrió "Entonces Steven te liberó y te volviste un gema de cristal"

Casi chichando se le abrieron sus ojos como platos blancos "¡Que! Estas bromeando, jamas me uniría a una tonta de cristas no quiero tener nada que ver con las traidoras" Eso le dolia a Peridot pero su ego de conquistadora... El grado de volumen fue casi tan alto que Peridot se llevo sus manos cerrando su boca.

Jasper comprendió con amargues tomándolo personal a ella misma por su reciente Epifanía existencial pues ser esa tonta de cristal significaba formidables guerras dispuestas a todo por su libertad "Yo no volveré..." Escondiendo sus ojos en su salvaje y largo cabello dándole un vistazo abajo al muchacho durmiente.

Peridot quedo estupefacta "Emmm, ¿Qué?"

"Ya me oíste enana" Vio con odio el emblema del diamante amarillo en el pecho que simbolizaba todo lo que alguna vez fue parte suyo.

"Creo que mi sentido corporal sonoro está fallando, ¿que fue lo que dijiste?" Se limpio su mencionado oído y amplio con su mano la salida de este.

Jasper quiso rugir a la tontería de la tecnica. "Dejaré a los amarillos de una vez por todas" Respondió Jasper con indiferencia

De nuevo esa mirada confusa y ajena "Qué...?" tartamudo Peridot, no comprendía en lo absoluto el balbuceo de la rayada gema.

"Shhh" Jasper chito para no despertar de su siesta bien merecida a su amiguito "Es mi decisión para estar junto a mi pequeño y lejos de esos monstruos" Siguió acariciando el suave cabello del niño dormido en su pierna

Peridot solo permaneció paralizada con gotas de sudor limitándose a parpadear de vez en cuando aterrorizada a ese comentario ofensivo a las que eran sus superiores y claro su diamante. Sudando a la histeria replico "P-pero E-ella, ella va a-" Se le seco la boca al ser interrumpida.

"-Ella no me recuerda para nada" Interrumpió enojada la gema naranja "Soy como cualquier Jasper forzada a obedecer sin desacatar ni una orden" Su rabia aumentaba y su necesidad de desahogarse la dominaba "Para cualquiera soy un pedazo de piedra muerto como todas las gemas en el planeta madre" Jasper detuvo sus ganas de estallar al sentir abajo suyo un movimiento suave y delicado, bajó el tono al recordad el tierno niño que descansaba "Pero el poco tiempo que compartí en esa ilusión con Steven sea real o no me enseño tanto. Valorarme y que no es malo el querer esperanzas y una infinidad de cosas geniales... el me trató como si fuera una y no parte de un armada sacrificable-" Su arrogancia era fuerte al contener sus emociones "-el me trató cómo alguien y no cómo un guijarro vacío..." Ese fue el colmó en la fornida gema en quien es.

Le tomó un momento en volver a cerrar sus ojos y canalizar en desaparecer el diamante amarillo en su uniforme reemplazándolo con más del negro uniforme. En Peridot no existía ese nivel de firmeza o gran estupidez, en la rebelión solo se escondió tras un cubículo sin saber el cambio de una era en su mundo.

Peridot estaba perpleja ante la repentina decisión "P-Pero tú una Jasper honoraria con un historial impecable de servicio, eres del planeta madre no puedes simplemente desertar a tu puesto eso, ¡eso es traición!" Señalo acusando a la gema anaranjada.

Ni importancia le dio "Pffff por favor, ni siquiera nací en el planeta madre provengo de otra de sus inestables colonias como todas. Ahora ese planeta no es nada más que polvo y apuesto que tú también vienes de otra colonia y claro término inestable como todas" Entre dientes le espetó su verdad.

"Y-yo... No" Desde cuando ese nivel de razón, ¿tenía que admitir que era verdad? Renunciar a todo lo que conocía, El significado de su mundo y adoptarlo a el... Steven "Yo" Lo admitió "Yo tampoco emergí en el planeta madre..." Peridot confesó, mirando breve a Steven quien reposaba tan inocente.

Jasper la tenia de su lado le quedaba empujarla un poco a este bando, Una risa irónica ronroneo en la fornida gema "Quieres que te cuente algo interesante de ella" Pregunto entre burlas faltandole el respeto a su ex-líder "Ella nos mando a extraer ese-" Jasper chasqueó sin recordad el objetivo primario de su misión

Las Jaspers aunque de diversos colores y mínimas características, todas sin excepción no son prácticamente las gemas mas inteligentes ni útiles en el otros campos que no sean destrozar cosas. "El Cluster... Tonta " replico murmurando al final muy resentida

"Aja esa cosota. Como te iba diciendo prácticamente estamos aquí por capricho sabes, Destrozar este planeta portador de una monumental batalla no es su único objetivo" Jasper noto las reacciones insólitas con quién discutía. Hablar mal de la diamante le causaba confort a si misma, en cambio Peridot esa diamante amarilla era su ídolo que le inculcaron venerar desde su creación. La fornida gema continuó: "Ella siempre a sido así de engreída si no fuera por el acuerdo entre las demás de seguro ella estaría con su verdadera forma..." Jasper miro al suelo decepcionada por la época de la rebelión hace tanto

Sin desapercibir a que se debía su singular respuesta que le dio Jasper, le preguntó desorientada "Emmm su verdadera forma?" Dijo dudosa ( _No se refiere a-)_

Por unos segundos sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa, Jasper noto que esta Peridot no era tan vieja como ella. Se formo una cara maliciosa a la sátira verdad, apegada a su relato represento unos cuerdos con sus dedos queriendo imitar al mismísimo mal "Ya sabes, como era su forma de conquistadora tal como los escritos antes de que nacieras Jeje" rió mostrando sus colmillos. al parecer Peridot no era tan joven como Jasper que presencio de ante mano otros acontecimientos más influyentes en la historia de la gemas de planeta natal

¿Acuerdo? ¿Verdadera forma? "Yo juraría que solo la utilizo para terminar la rebelión..." Qué intenta decirle con manchar su excelencia "Fue por el bien de nuestro mundo, ella no puede..." Quería negarse a la cruda verdad, que su diosa no es más importante que ella y no debería menospreciarse. Todo lo que le enseño el híbrido su amigo ( _¿Por que debo pasar por esto de nuevo?)_

Como si le hubiera leído la mente de la engreída. Jasper le respondió con franqueza "Uggg Por favor no lo ves aún y tienes esa enorme cabezota" Señalándolo el particular peinado de a la gema verde quien se frotó su cabello apenada "Has estado más tiempo con Steven que yo incluso si fuera para mi real o no, Yo lo senti muy real y no admites que cada momento apegado a el y yo admito que son los mejores tiempos de toda vida" Con firmeza en su tono dio una mirada acusadora al alma todavía confusa de la tecnica.

Peridot escondió su mirada tras sus rodillas. Era todo cierto, al principio fue incómodo adaptarse por pura necesidad colaborativa con las gemas de cristal y este mundo era extrañó pero en su vació, Entro Steven quien junto con el afrontó al lado de su amigo que le enseñó que hay más del otro lado del jardín... Admitía que era mejor pasar tiempos tranquilos sin presión laborar junto con el en este fascinante mundo, Peridot simplemente le gustaba explorar todo junto a el.

La gema rayada continúa impulsando la epifania ajena "Escucha nos metieron la idea en nuestras cabezas duras que siempre hay que servir a un diamante y poner por delante a nuestro mundo antes que nadie pero jamás te preguntaste que es lo que quieres en realidad" Señalo al chico de abajo

Peridot no se le ocurría nada que contestar ya paso por esto pero ella sola, tenía razón la gema guerra "Jeje, desde cuándo tu te volviste tan lista" No en su tono de burla, se dirigió con respetó a la que se suponía que tendría que ser mas ingenua por fisiología.

Jasper le da un gesto sin importancia rascando su cabeza y luego frotando su barbilla por encontrar una respuesta coherente a su intelecto repentino "La verdad yo también estoy sorprendida por todo las baboseadas que escupí" le regala una mirada al niño y volvió con sus ojos sin odio ni temor con nada más que su paz "supongo que lo aprendí de este pequeño" Termino con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes.

Peridot supo que este no era el fin para ella, escarbaría mas por su motivo si es necesario se replantaría toda su vida una y otra vez hasta decidir lo correcto para ella no por `Ella` Aun que necia a sido un gran avanza y no un retroceso en la vida de Peridot.

Un suspiro corto repugnante de culpa se expulso la gema verde, mas que nada deseaba esa seguridad en ella para decidir lo correcto, pero ¿Que es lo correcto? ¿Cual era su inseguridad ante su lealtad? _(Ughhh_ _Creo que merezco otra pesadilla para alentarme)_ Pensando sarcastica, acto siguiente se levanto "Buenas noches grandulona" Dicho eso se despidió finalizando o simplemente pospuso sus conflictos internos en Peridot. La gema malacostumbrada se traslado a una aislada esquina del mágico cuarto y se echo con fuerza sobre su rostro contra el esponjado suelo por la dificultosa posición para dormir debido a su ridículo peinado. La joya insegura ante su voluntad deseaba aceptar otra vida, aunque eso significara abandonar la suya y todo lo que conociese. Adoptaría un comienzo, esta vez no estaría sola para afrontarlo. ( _Espera, si de verdad haré esto ¿debo usar estrellas?... Entonces debería reemplazar la geometría de mi peinado por una estrella_... _Nahhh_ ) Prediciendo el futuro, deseaba tanto su pequeña camita improvisada hecha por su gentil amigo hibrido que se la regalo en una acción pura. "Zzzz" Peridot se desconecto.

"Oye no me dejes sola" Jasper mordió labio poniendo una cara de `En serio me abandonan` era la unica alma despierta en la habitación. ( _Ok... ya estuve en la cabeza de una loca esperando ser liberada no creo aguantar otro sea peor)_ Fueron sus palabras en este plano que es la realidad. ( _Creo que necesito lecciones para dormir.)_

 _..._

 _Sueño de Peridot_

Este plano extraño e ilusido es vagamente confuso incluso para quien soñaba pero le daba igual la lógica a la gema verde. Era más que un espacioso cuarto verde cuadriculado que albergaba a la estoica Peridot con sus potenciadores otra vez junto al vacilante Steven quienes podrían hallar hablando incoherencias el uno al otro.

"Bla Bla Bla alago Bla Bla Bla Te quiero Bla Bla Bla eres la mejor Peri Bla Bla Bla enséñame los secretos del universo Bla Bla Bla seré tu alumno" No podemos entender el balbuceo inconcreto de Steven pero creo que estará alagando a Peridot quien se le escapa la mitad de las palabras.

Peridot cruzada de brazos asentía vagamente oyendo a su mejor amigo "Jejeje claro`Stivi` te confedere el don de mi sabiduría infinita hasta que tu mente explote por el desborde de mi conocimiento ¡Ja!" Claro estaba jugando y acaricia al tierno muchacho con sus dedos digitales.

Steven apodado Stivi abrazo con su cariño definitivo una pierna de la gema tecnica que llevaba un rostro creído "¡OHHHH Gracias Peridot! te estimo demasiado y eres muy alta lo que te hace 200% Mas cool" Las estrellas en sus ojos regocijaron a la vanidosa Peridot

Esta fantasía perteneciente a Peridot es extremadamente obsesiva incluso para mi y eso que ya tengo mi fic de Steven x Peridot, creo que las cosas se me escapan de control, debo tener cuidado de no romper la cuarta pared... Un saludo para la gente de El salvador y México que son los que mas me leen.

Una risa vanidosa entrecerrando sus dientes provino de Peri quien mantenía su satisfaccion primero ignorante del entorno. "Jeje lo sé" Con un gesto vanidoso, declaró egocéntrica Peridot "Soy la mejor Stivi..."

No hubo respuesta de su pequeño adulador, volvió entreabrir sus glándulas divisoras y vio a Steven a travez de una ventara afuera de este extraño y caricaturesco cohete espacial.

Steven con un gesto triste en su carita dice: "Gracias por ser mí amiga..." Despidiéndose de su amiga del espacio se activo de la nada la inmision de la nave.

3

"Que... no" Peridot golpeo la ventanilla con fuerza.

2

"Yo no me quiero ir..." atragantando su pena

1

"¡QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO!" Grito entre suplicas y lagrimas de abandono.

DESPEGUE

"¡AaaaaaaHHHHHhhhhhh!" La nave espacial despego de una sola tajada a velocidades ridículas al espacio que oscureció de momento nuestra visión.

...

"Uhhhh que que paso, ¿Donde esta Steven?" Peridot se despertó en una sala familiar (¡ _No puede ser este odioso cubiculo de nuevo!)_ Se llevo sus dedos digitales a su peinado queriéndose arrancar con fuerza su cabello.

"¡Nooooo! Yo quiero estar- no es suficiente tiempo quiero estar con ¡Steven!" Su tercera peor pesadilla se volvió realidad contra ella. se encontraba devuelta a su primer puesto sin privilegios ni espacio-

Apareció en medio de un espacio reducido, su cubículos con diferentes Peridots trabajando en un ordenador por sus vidas en la misma carrera contra su propia destruccion.

"¡NO!" Grito sofocada por el poco espacio "¡Deseó volver a la tierra!" Continúo su histeria viendo errática a las esquinas "Quierooo aaaa miiiii Steveeen deee vueltaaa" "¡AAAAAaaaaaahhhh!"

 _En el mundo real_

Steven se empezó a despertar mas vivo que nunca antes en cualquier mañana, Sumido_Estirando un poco sus brazos este abrió un ojo al sentir una leve toque en su estomago. Para su grata sorpresa se había descansado toda la hora nocturna en el regazo de la gran Jasper y se encontro precisamente con los ojos de ella figos en el.

Una respuesta mecánica al ver esa iris anaranjada como la mirada de un tigre cazador a su presa fue lo que lo empujo. "Wooow" Steven salto de inmediato fuera de la comoda y confusa Jasper. Ya unos centímetros ajetreado sus recuerdo llegaron junto a todos los sucesos de la noche, raspando sus ojos a la luz rosa de su habitación ve nuevamente a la titanica gema que levantaba una ceja sin idea de que ocurria.

"Ehhh te sucede algo malo" Jasper con su entusiasmo duro y firme, se levanta estirando sus musculosas y robustas extremidades por estar inerte toda la noche por su amiguito. "Por que te se te escapaban tus babas" La gema rayada se limpia su boca con su antebrazo

Steven se da cuenta de su desagradecimiento "Jasper, yo lo siento por saltar es que no estoy acostumbrado a despertarme y lo primero que veo son unos ojos encima de mi" Steven se aligero su ropa suelta y procedio a limpiarse su barbilla

La gema naranja miro insegura al joven "Mis ojos..." Eso ofendio a Jasper, ella se sintió terrible al asustar a Steven, Se cubrió sus rostro lejos de la inocencia del muchacho

Steven toco un punto muy delicado, desde este instante se esforzaría en tratar y educar a las gemas del planeta madre con respeto acojiendolas con su confianza plana "¡No no! quiero decir que el color de tus ojos si es muy bonito lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrado a que me despierten viéndome fijamente" Steven con eso replico junto a Jasper que noto ese indirecto alago abriéndose nuevamente al muchacho con un ligero sonrojo que desapareció tras sus risas

Una mueca se contuvo sin éxito en la fornida gema "¡Jajajajajajaja! Claro pequeño Steven" Ella se inclino y revolvio con su pulgar como si fuera un reflejo natural el pelo del muchacho "Descuida no pasa nada." se para con normalidad.

Steven ríe arreglándose su crespo pelo "Jajajaja Todo OK" levanto su pulgar guiñando un ojo.

Jasper imito anonadad el gesto con un ojo pero para su desgracia no pudo, Otra a la lista de expresiones geniales "Todo OK" dijo contenta "¿Y que es esto?" Jasper se esforzó en cerrar su ojo derecho pero le costaba hacer algo tan simple como es que su cuerpo extraordinario de guerrera no le permitía hacer un acto tan sencillo ( _Ahhh ¿¡Como hago esto?!)_

Ver esa escena chistosa de la enorme Jasper esforzándose en hacer un guiño mas pareciese a Perla y su loco Tic eso le alegro mas la mañana al joven Universe "Jejeje el guiño significa confianza Jasper, se usa con alguien el quien confías y le dices la verdad" Guiño nuevamente "No te esfuerzas a mi también me costaba de pequeño pero con el tiempo ya saldrá" Con eso revelado Jasper de detiene a sus fallidos intenso "En fin ¿donde se metió Peridot?" Se gira a sus espaldas al lugar donde señalo la gema rayada.

Que adorable lucía su amiga sin la irá que tanto la acompañaba ( _Ohhh se ve tan linda_ ) Steven se acerca a la gema durmiente diciéndole a Jasper que no hicera bulla "Awww Peridot aprendiste a dormir..." Los ojos tenían un brillos más definido "Te vez tan linda roncando con todo y baba jijiji" Burlándose

 _Despertar de Peridot_ _"¡AAAAAaaaaaaahhhh!_ " Chillo exaltada

Steven salio del rango de la explosión que es Peridot quien jadeaba incontrolable mirando desconcertada a su alrededor.

"S-Steven no puede ser, otra pesadilla ya no quiero dormir nunca mas ni aunque me ascendieran" jadeante, Peridot tomo por lo hombros al verdadero Steven cerciorándose que fuera el real.

Steven ajetreado calmo el desenfreno de la gema tecnica. "Wow wow ya relajate Peri ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? Shhh ya todo paso" Otro deseo se cumplió para Peridot, Un abrazo reconfortante de su mejor amigo eso bajo sus nervios "Shhhh te veis tan linda jejeje" todo fue confort hasta ver a la Jasper que se reia en silencio por la cursi escena.

Peridot no lo soportaba y se separo "C-Cállate ya te dije que no me llames linda ¡T-TONTO!" Temblando con un remarcado sonrojo, La gema tecnica amaba y detestaba que la alagaran en presencia de otros, su orgullo forzaba a ignorar sus sentimientos escondidos.

"Parece que te gusto esa costumbre humana Jaja debilucha... sin ofender Steven" Aclaro antes de proponer una errónea idea en el joven

No lo tomo personal, para nada "Naaah descuida Jasper educar a Peri también es un desafió del día a día Jijiji" rió entrometiese a la moral de Peridot

"Rrrrrwww como digas Steven" Dijo gruñendo

Steven pensante (Me _alegro que estemos todos en mi habitación)_ "¡Oh claro!" Palmada en su frente por olvidarse de lo mas fabuloso que es su cuarto "Este es mi habitación y es mágico puedo pedir lo que sea Dah" Peridot y Jasper ven extrañadas que decía su amigo.

El joven en duda de cómo diseñar su cuarto a su antojo se concentro para que fuese agradable a Jasper y a Peridot mientras se rozaba su barbilla (Mmm... Jasper es una _guerrera, feroz y muy orgullosa de su fuerza junto a sus habilidades que debió obtener del entrenamiento, en resumen es genial su lugar debe ser... Y Peridot es muy lista y siempre la veo como una gran cientifica)_

"¡YA SE!" Steven da unos aplausos de entusiasmo "¡Cuarto quiero que te transformes en el cuarto ideal!"

POOOOFFFF

En una explosión de humo colorida, la sala pasó de ser simplemente nubes rosada que llenaban todo los espacios de la habitación a una enfocada en los gustos aparentes del la titánica gema anaranjada Y la científica tecnica. En una parte dividida un enorme gimnasio con suelo de madera muy bien establecidos con paredes naranjas reemplazó nuestro parte del escenario con muchas cosas que un gimnasio típico tendría: Pesas de diversos tamaños, un enorme sacó de boxeo sostenido desde el techo, varias alfombras deportivas frente a unos espejos para ejercicios aerobics. Claro todo era a la imagen de Steven sobre Jasper por ser musculosa y de carácter fuerte. Con Peridot fue mas dificl pero justo; Un cama pequeña y suave en una esquina del piso verde menta con un chiquito escritorio con varios instrumentos escolares del tamaño apropiado para Peridot.

Jasper y Peridot parpadean sin que decir, las gemas guerreras o técnicas nunca se alojaban en ninguna habitación o siquiera descansaban en sus gemas por ningún momento, siempre tenían que estar en movimiento constante ocupadas con un trabajo como conquistas y esas masacres.

Steven mira contento con los resultados y Jasper es la primera en hablar "¿Qué es todo esto?" Mirando a su alrededor a esos extraños aparatos de su parte

Contento por la reacción curiosa, Steven entrelazó sus brazos por su espalda con su tono alegre "Buenoooo, desee este cuarto para que nos sintiéramos más cómodos y solo se me ocurrió un gimnasio para ti" Steven da unos cuantos pasos "Es para ti, bueno nosotros, quiero decir... Jejeje para pasar el rato" Dijo apenado sin querer acelerar la reacción del momento.

Jasper quedo anonadada "Pensaste todo esto para mí..." No tenia como responder ni que agradecer, por instinto inculcado desde pequeña debería dar las gracias con una reverencia esperando ser despachada con la cabeza baja ante un diamante suplicando en silencio que no la rompieran. Con Steven su amigo debería mostrarle ese nivel de respeto pues prácticamente el era su nueva y única razón de existir. Haciendo todo lo anterior escrito.

Sin vergüenza y llena de rebosante orgullo la gema guerrera le muestra su honor y apreció con una reverencia ante el muchacho aunque Jasper arrodillada era por supuesto más grande que Steven. La gema rayada agarro con cuidado al pequeñín muchacho y lo envolvió tiernamente en un abrazo de agradecimiento por absolutamente todo el sacrificio que hizo para liberarla no de la fusión de odio entre Lázuli, fueron sus cadenas que se rompieron que la retenía de su pasado, este era su comienzo.

Ya varios minutos en ese estrujo de cariño mutuo, Steven y Jasper se separan "Uh eso, jeje está bien" ( _Esto sera genial) "_ Ven Jasper te enseñare como funciona un gimnasio" Esperando que los gustos encajaran con las propiedades de la fornida gema.

Peridot sentía una emoción descrita por los humanos como: Pena ajena, al sentir el gran aura de cariñoso entre su amigo y su superior inmersos en su momento era inevitable no a penarse mejor optar por ver su parte del cuarto... ( _Jeje Steven siempre tan Steven)_ La joya verde ve con gratitud su espacio personal, un area de trabajo y una cama bueno era lo básico que deseaba desde que llego a la tierra y no exigiría nada por codicia.

Rondando por la maquinaria de todo el cuarto, Jasper ve a otra Jasper casi idéntica a ella. Sin dudar se dirige a la defensiva a ella con fuerza le ordena a la otra Jasper identificarse "¡Oye que haces aquí!" Le habló al espejo que la reflejaba

Unas risas de inocencia salieron escapadas de Steven "Jajajaja, No Jasper eso es un espejo" Camino con gracia al lado de la ingenuidad de Jasper le mostro su reflejo también con unas muecas graciosas sonriéndose así mismo.

La despistada gema ve a otro Steven saludar a su Steven "Emm, no entiendo" la joya rayada parpadeó sin comprender "¿Por que hay dos de nosotros?"

Peridot no paso por alto la ridícula escena, se dirigió al dúo mientras gruñía "Agggh por favor" apareció su refracción idéntica en el espejo "Ves, es un sencillo cristal con propiedades imitadoras, no son otras gemas vivas son reflejos... Tonta" murmuro. Les debería recordar que Peridot actuó simplona también ante un espejo corriente.

El diccionario resulto mejor de lo que esperaba en Peridot, Steven contribuyo mas amable "Ehhh básicamente quiere decir que se usa para mirarse a uno mismo" Saludo a su yo del espejo "Comprendes"

La verdad Jasper entendió la simpatía del pequeño Joven pero queria molestar a la engreída técnica creída por pura satisfacción "No puede ser, ¡este espejo tiene a otra enana presumida también!" Sonriendo con aires de suficiencia en la joya rayada para provocar la irá

Peridot hierve de enojó, queria empezar a renegar con insultos en otras lenguas pero... Los modales se lo impedía

Jasper le vuelve a prestar interesada al espejo, nunca antes le prestó la mínima atención a su gran figura voluptuosa ni a las rayas de tortura que lucían en todo su cuerpo dándole un aspecto muy intimidante para cualquiera causándole depresión por como lucia. No importaba si se transformaba siempre las llevaría consigo mismo y le quedo aceptarse.

Steven no tardo en darse cuenta del interés en su gran amiga por el espejo "Mmm te ves bien" levantó su pulgar guiñando con confianza.

Un breve sonrojo pinto las mejías anaranjadas a unas con un rojo intenso diferenciándose de las rayas en su rostro acompañado de una carcajada explota "¡Jajajajajaja! Claro pequeñín" Lo imposible de soñar paso. La gema guerrera se rió fuerte ante el cumplido de aceptación.

Luego de otro silencio, Jasper recordó que necesita una buena explicación

"Ajam bueno" Jasper da otro vistazo a su alrededor y disparo su pregunta "Entonces me dirás sobre ti" Señaló a la joya de Steven

Steven no comprendió al principio, luego de ver abajo suyo justo a su gema "Oh ya capté" _(Esto se pondrá complicado...)_ El pensamiento se compartió en Peridot y el cuarzo rosa quienes tuvieron esta charla antes.

Un vez más el argumento sobre los humanos, las gemas, el híbrido y su cuerpo etc...

Luego muy perpleja a la gran narración del joven Universe, en Jasper hubo confusión al principio cediendo al aturdimiento sorprendente: Este pequeño ser amigo Steven era un descendiente del sacrificio de la gran gema rebelde decisión del la Cuarzo Rose que la respetaría con su máxima honestidad... por su hijo, su amigo, su nuevo jefe y amo.

. . .

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: "Bueno creo que es momento de ir a pasear con Jasper y Peridot a ciudad playa" Eso creímos todos ante el pequeño detalle que existía una Lapislázuli despechada.

 ** _"La conversación enriquece la comprensión, pero la soledad es la escuela del genio"_**

 ** _-Edward Gibbon-_**

* * *

 **N/A: . . .**

 **¿Que tal va la historia? les agrada como va todo, a tu parecer va bien todo pues opina (Si, te hablo a ti lector que se va sin dejar su comentario muy maleducado de tu parte) En fin espero que este fic les guste ya que aun queda MUCHO por emprender.**

 **Recomendación: Un interesante fic llamado "El resentimiento" autor(a) noroxia El pasado es amargó por la perdida de Rose en el equipó, sobre todo el pésame de Perla al perder a su líder, y toda su culpa es del humano Greg. Este fic trata sobre la memoria y el tortuoso pasado (que quizás nunca nos muestren por que es fuerte) de Perla y su relación con Greg y su hijo Steven, odiándolos por la perdida de su líder Rose. Leanlo si pueden y apoyen los buenos One-shot en español. **

**Este es Cristofer despidiéndose para la próxima parte.**

 **(Pero antes para los amantes del Steven x Perdiot "muy interesante en ti")**


End file.
